Alpha Bitch
by Kiramizu
Summary: Alpha: The position one assumes as leader. Bitch: A female of the dog species. Kagome: A pure hearted temperamental Miko whose about to show a certain Demon who'll be his Alpha Bitch. Sesshomaru and Kagome, light pairings inside/ Sorta AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, trying my hand at an Inuyasha fanfic. I've done them before but I've always disliked how I've written them. But I love the pairing of Sesshomaru and Kagome a lot. So what's the best way of showing it? By writing a fanfic *wiggle brows***

**SO... This is technically in some way alternate universe but it is set in the same Feudal Japan I've grown up watching under my blanket after god knows what time in the morning. Good thing my parents were cool about me staying up late in 3rd grade through jr high school! By high school they stopped giving a shit period lol. But any who, this keeps some elements of the original series just not in a canon way. **

**But whatever I hope you like the story!  
**

* * *

In a medium sized room a young woman laid on a futon and she tried to cover her eyes from the sunlight that intruded through the barred window.

_How did I get here?_

She rose from her stationary position on the futon and rubbed at her crystal blue eyes before letting her eyes scan the room once more as she had done when she first arrived on the property grounds.

It was a small classical room that had wall scrolls of fine calligraphy hanging from different areas, tatami mats made of rich material and a few miscellaneous decorations. She got up from the futon and sat by the window as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky.

She covered her nose with the sleeve of her sleepwear from the scent of demons everywhere, the auras so pungent it was like taking a full punch to the face. She sensed one coming in her direction and felt her spiritual powers rise as a precaution.

The door slid open and kneeling in front of the door was a young demoness — a house servant— who walked in before kneeling down again and sliding the door with grace. Her skin was a healthy shade of caramel and her periwinkle hair was tied back in a simple knot. Her eyes were closed and her rouge covered lips were in a gentle smile.

"Higurashi- sama, as a warning if you want the residence to trust you, you should not flare your spiritual energy when you sense a presence." She opened her eyes to reveal midnight colored irises. "As it will prove to only isolate you more and create more hostility between you and the others of this castle."

The girl relaxed and offered an apologetic smile. "It's a habit, I apologize."

The demon brushed aside her apology. "Consider it a word of warning to you out of care for your well- being."

The girl nodded before turning to look back out of the window. "What is your name?"

"I am Suzu, this lord's most trusted servant." She bowed. "I am also to take care of you during your stay Higurashi- sama."

"Kagome." The girl stated simply.

"My lady?" Suzu did not understand.

"My given name is Kagome and I would prefer you to call me by such." She smiled.

"My lady that is prohibited as I happen to be of lower status than you." Suzu smiled charmingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had forgotten all about the formal part of life that allowed for silly traditions such as keeping ridiculous honorifics. She had never liked being referred to in such a frigid way such as 'sama.'

"Suzu, if you do not mind my asking, what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked now facing the woman completely.

"A simple siren, Higurashi- sama." She smiled.

Kagome saw the name Suzu as fitting. Her very presence was as soft and charming as the sound of bells was. But she knew that one was to be very careful with those of the siren species, for they were known to be as vicious as they were charming.

"Now Higurashi- sama, I am here to groom you and prepare you to meet with my lord." Suzu said. "As you may have heard the rumors, the lord of the Western Lands is not keen on humans— much less a Miko human at that."

Kagome nodded and shook her head out of disdain. Truth be told, she wasn't particularly keen on meeting the lord anyway. She had heard of his ruthlessness and callous behavior; a demon that cared nothing for his vassals and had no second thoughts about killing anyone who opposed or insulted him, even if it was out of unintentional purposes.

"And after that, my purpose is to be fulfilled and I can return home?" Kagome asked stoically.

Suzu nodded. "Well not to sound rude but unless you were to serve my lord a purpose, you would not even be allowed within the perimeter of the Western Lands' villages."

_What could I be needed for?_

Kagome stood and allowed her wavy ebony hair to cascade in waves down her back. She wore a thin white sleeping robe that showed off her milky white legs and a small portion of her chest up to her neck. She looked at Suzu with smiling eyes and small amusement gracing her lips.

"I would hope that even a demon would be in possession of a chihaya?"

Suzu laughed merrily before leading Kagome out of the room and into the private bathing chambers. Suzu removed her traditional servant wear and donned a simple bathing robe underneath. She walked into the water and beckoned Kagome to enter the water.

Kagome was less than pleased about letting Suzu bathe her. She figured a woman of eighteen years as herself was capable of doing something as miniscule as washing her own bodily areas.

"Why Higurashi- sama, surely you cannot be so against receiving friendly assistance in the bath?" She prodded.

Kagome decided not to give the woman trouble and give in to her wishes. She was much too tired to put up a fight and decided that a little pampering was nice every now and again.

She felt Suzu's hands roam across her naked body and felt it go numb. It wasn't something to be alarmed about but rather something Suzu was doing to relax her.

"My massage along with the herbal properties of this water will help relax your nerves." Suzu said as if sensing her thoughts.

_Relax? How can I in such an environment?_

Kagome closed her eyes as she slowly let her mind wander back to how she ended up in the Western Lord's castle to begin with.

_She came from a small village known as Kaede's village. She had entered the forest known as Inuyasha's forest to gather herbs when she saw two pairs of boots enter her line of vision._

_She looked up and met face to face with a grizzly bear demon whose eyes were black as coal with jagged sharp fangs that protruded from the upper and lower parts of his mouth. Next to him was a snake demon with acid yellow eyes and scaly skin. _

_He eyed Kagome with an expression akin to disgust._

_Kagome became stoic in her temperament and expression showing neither fear nor shock that the two demons had brazenly approached her._

"_May I help you two?"_

"_We are looking for the Miko known as Higurashi Kagome." The bear demon groaned._

"_I would presume you are the Miko?" The snake demon approached._

_Kagome neither nodded nor shook her head. She continued to pick her herbs as if the two demons were not in front of her._

"_Human, did your inferior ears not pick our words?" The bear growled._

"_Oh I have heard them; I just felt that you weren't worth my time to answer." Kagome answered. "You two didn't seem to show much respect even though you were asking me for a favor."_

_The snake demon hissed before calming himself down. "I beg your apologies; we are on task of our lord who has sent us to retrieve the powerful Miko Higurashi Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled before turning back around. "Ah, that's better; I am Higurashi Kagome, although I am not that powerful."_

"_Woman you would find it wise not to play with us! We were given orders to bring you back with your consent or by force." The bear growled. "Or we can use other means…"_

_At the bear's threatening tone, Kagome felt her power spike and she was preparing give him a backhand full of purification._

"_Calm yourself wench, you wouldn't want anything awful to happen to your precious village? Would you?"_

_Kagome whipped her head around. "What are you planning?"_

"_Our lord does not feel any remorse in burning down this puny eastern village or killing all your family and friends as long as he gets you." The snake laughed._

_Kagome had asked that they at least let her obtain her personals before they forced her on the journey. The bear and snake nodded before they warned her that they had spies planted throughout the village and were ready to burn the place down if needed._

_She sent a glare over her shoulder before running towards the village and going into her house. Her mother and little brother Souta had asked her what the commotion was about. In rapid sentences she explained as best as she could before running into the back room and grabbing her various tools placed in a sling and her bow and arrows. _

"_Kagome, will you return?" Her mother asked worriedly._

"_Mother you do not have to worry, I'm sure this demon will not need me for long." She smiled. "I'm a Miko, his natural enemy; whatever he needs me for must be a quick errand."_

_Kagome waved before she ran out of the house and met back up with the insolent demons reluctantly. They walked to the outskirts of the village where an elegantly crafted palanquin was waiting for her arrival._

"_For a cruel lord he sure knows how to treat his hostages?" She half joked and half insulted him._

"_Watch your tongue woman, our lord makes sure to treat his new things with care despite the trash it previously came from."_

_Kagome decided she was too tired to dignify the lower class demon with a response and kept her mouth shut. She climbed into the palanquin and allowed the demons to take her to their destination. Through the window of the carriage she asked the bear demon where the lord's grounds were located._

"_My lord is the one of the Western Lands." He responded gruffly. "You have heard many rumors of him I am sure, but let me tell you that they are not rumors but truth."_

_She could hear the enjoyment in the demon's voice, as if he believed her to have feared the demon lord. _

_But to her a demon was a demon that could be purified by her touch if willed, lord or not. _

_By the time they had reached the grounds she could sense it was the early morning. She had not understood how she got in the room but she knew that she was in a sleeping robe and her chihaya was torn to shreds next to the futon she lay in._

She pulled herself out of her memories and looked over at Suzu. Her face still held that gentle smile as she continued to bathe and pamper Kagome.

"Higurashi- sama, I must warn you ahead of time." Suzu's voice chimed. "My lord is what you would consider… merciless."

"I have heard the rumors." Kagome glared at the water in front of her.

"Well in the most frank of words he is a glacial asshole." Suzu said jokingly. "If he were to hear what I just said he would off my head."

Kagome released a chuckle. Suzu continued her speech to Kagome.

"But, I say this because while he will have leniency towards you, he will only take so much from you before his beast will unleash and most likely kill you out of instinct."

Kagome turned to face Suzu. "Why tell me this, I will be on my best behavior— or do you doubt my capabilities?"

"Higurashi- sama, as my lord's reputation precedes him, so does yours. The many nicknames you have been given and the rumors of your temperamental and obstinate personality."

At that Kagome huffed. "I am fine! Because a woman has a little bite to her instead of being subservient like expected she is called all sorts of things."

"Yes I am aware, but do your best to tame your bite when speaking to my lord or he will bite back." Suzu finished her grooming of Kagome before she led her out of the bathing area.

She wrapped a thin kimono around Kagome's curvaceous figure and donned a fresh servant kimono for herself before she walked her into a separate room that was connected to the spacious bathing room.

Kagome smelt scented oils, spotted various amounts of rouge and other types of make-up. She felt herself grow excited— not for the fact she was to be made up like a doll for the man— but rather to just be dolled up period.

"Do not be alarmed Kagome, you do not need to wear make-up for my lord requires only his concubines to do so. You are just to be prepared as a regular Miko would be."

Kagome felt herself become deflated. "Oh that's fine… I have no need for make-up anyway…"

Suzu hadn't missed the tone in her voice but decided she would not address it. She poured some of the aromatic oils in a steamed cloth and rubbed every part— literally — of Kagome's body.

Kagome's face became red at Suzu's prodding before the demoness dressed her in a fresh chihaya. She tightened the white haori and adjusted the red hakama onto her waist and presented a pair of black boots for Kagome.

"Suzu, was it necessary for you to put oil on and in every part of my body?" She slipped into the boots.

"Well yes, not that this applies for all demons but because of our sensitive sensors we can smell the most foul of odors on humans. It applies more so for male demons as their sense of smell is strongest when it comes to the sex of a woman." Suzu explained. "But all around speaking, a demoness' senses are much more concentrated… Men just complain more."

Kagome took on a displeased face. "So frankly put, your lord will find all parts of me offensive if not for the scented oils?"

Suzu tied Kagome's hair back in a traditional knot before leading her out of the room and into the main corridor. She had trouble walking in the boots and asked Suzu for a pair of tabi and straw sandals.

"I cannot supply you those as the only sandals and tabi we have are reserved for concubines. Our lord requires everyone else to make do with the boots."

Kagome decided that she strongly disliked this lord more than anything in the world.

"Alright Higurashi- sama, before these doors is my lord. Be on your best behavior, do not build any spiritual pressure and never address my lord by his name." Suzu whispered cautiously.

"Who the hell is he? God or something?"

Suzu's voice became a nasty little hiss. "In these lands he is and you will do best to mind your tongue Miko!"

Kagome swallowed before nodding and Suzu's smile returned to her face before she kneeled and slid the door.

"My lord I present you Higurashi Kagome- sama of the east." Suzu bowed.

"Thank you, Suzu, you need not bow." A deep baritone announced from deep within the room.

"My lord I must bow as it is my respect you may have." Suzu smiled at the voice. "Now pardon my leave and take care."

Kagome heard the deep affection that Suzu held for the voice that spoke.

She wondered what kind of man the lord was to warrant such feelings from the demoness.

She turned to face the lord and kneeled on the mat placed directly under his throne. To the left of him was an unattractive little toad demon who eyed her with the same amount of disgust. To his right was a simple weasel demon that was as emotionless as the lord above him. The toad's shrill voice announced his sire's presence.

"Sitting above your insignificant existence is Lord Sesshomaru no Nishi. The only legitimate son of Great Dog General Inu no Taishou. Show your ultimate respect to my Lord as I, Jaken, his most trusted vassal introduces his greatness."

Kagome was becoming tired of his screeching voice and dulled him out and stared at the Lord openly.

His hair was braided simply and tossed to the side of his head. It appeared as silver silk gleaming in the sunlight that infiltrated the room but she knew it was just white. His skin was fair and untouched by the sun's rays showing his high status. On his forehead was a Prussian blue crescent moon placed perfectly between his eyebrows and his cheeks held two magenta stripes on each side that faded under his hair.

However, what caught Kagome's eyes were his own eyes. She'd seen that color before but his were pure gold and cold as steel.

His whole demeanor suggested regality and he would take no less. His expression was cold and unfeeling and by just staring at him Kagome could tell he would rip her to shreds and lick his claws clean before going about his duties paying no heed to her mangled corpse.

_What does he need me for?_

"Young Miko you dare hold this Sesshomaru's gaze for more than the allotted time?" He spoke suddenly. "Hold it in your mind that I am still superior to you and you shall not hold this one's gaze unless required to do so."

Kagome bit her tongue and winced at the drawl of her blood. She knew that this man was surely testing how far he could goad her into her death.

"My lord, my deepest apologies, I was raised to believe that utmost respect was given by holding the gaze of the one they are to speak to, but I see that disrespect is what you prefer." Her words were spoken in a way to insult him.

"Insolent wench, you dare speak to Lord Sesshomaru with such cheek!" Jaken's voice was silenced with the coming of Sesshomaru's hand on his bulbous head.

"Jaken, you dare speak when no one has addressed you in this Sesshomaru's presence?"

Kagome could pick up the muffled cries of 'my lord please forgive me!' under the palm of Sesshomaru's clawed hand. She noticed that as she sat quietly he still held her gaze as if he meant to challenge her head on.

"I have heard that you are the descendant of Midoriko, the greatest Miko to walk the lands and have inherited a great deal of her power. You are also related to the priestess Kikyo and have received training from Lady Hitomiko herself?"

"Lady Kaede has also played a part in my upbringing as well as my late grandfather, so yes everything you've heard is true." Kagome replied still not breaking her gaze with the imposing lord.

"Hm then this one was correct to call you. I have a task for a Miko of your status."

"Pardon my asking, but why didn't you call for my master Kikyo, for she has experienced more in the Miko lifestyle than I in my eighteen years. I'm sure my cousin would have more to offer you in your request."

"Your cousin is on her holy pilgrimage to Mount Hakurei, is she not?" Kagome nodded at his question.

"It would take too long and this matter is urgent." Despite his words she sensed no urgency in his voice.

"Then in that case I shall allow my assistance in the assurance that my village is unharmed." She said matter of factly.

"This Sesshomaru needs not to make any promises to a Miko. If this one wanted to destroy your home and send you off his premises to a life of struggle and poverty, this one would do it in a whim." He said harshly but then he softened his tone. "But do not take this one for merciless scum that would hurt innocents to stroke his ego."

Kagome nodded as her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and stood at his full height. He wore layers of high quality kimonos and a very formal traditional type of hakama. Over his right shoulder was a large fluffy object that Kagome felt the insane desire to touch— but unless she didn't like her hand connected to her body she would show some restraint.

"Young Miko we are to depart to my personal wing. Do keep your curiosity sated and mind your manners." He chided.

Who the hell was he her mother? She wasn't some little girl who needed to be threatened with a rap to the buttocks!

"Yes my lord." She responded before following the demon lord out of the emperor's room.

"Girl, be sure not to walk close to Lord Sesshomaru's side, he is not your equal, so I suggest you walk only a few paces ahead of me."

Oh how marvelous! He even had preferred walking formations. Kagome had wondered briefly if there was anything else the pompous asshole wanted?

She rolled her crystal colored eyes and folded her arms in her sleeves before following the man. As they walked down the many corridors and out into a courtyard, Kagome took notice of how well the flowers were taken care of in front of his main quarters and the serene atmosphere of it all.

It was then like a tinkling little bell Kagome had sensed it; a tiny human aura amongst the pungent smell of youki in the castle. To Kagome, that aura was like a refreshing spring creek in the middle of a long trek through desert lands. But she also noticed the aura was slowly dimming and the gates of the otherworld were opening to gather her soul. She could hear the faint laughter of children nearby and the sound of a pipe playing.

She sensed the gravity of the situation. Whoever that human was, it was a child and the Soul Piper was coming to move them on!

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have to hurry!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru winced when she carelessly called him by his name as she had not gained that privilege. However, the tone in her voice made him decide to leave that matter for another time.

"What is it Miko?"

"That human child's life is fading rapidly and I can hear the Soul Piper coming nearby." Kagome ran ahead of Sesshomaru and towards the room where the soul was.

In the room she was thrown back by the smell of death and curse plaguing the young girl. Kneeling before the child on the bed was Suzu who was wiping her forehead tenderly.

"Suzu, I'm going to need you to return to the room I slept in and bring my sling that I came with!"

"Yes Higurashi- sama, I won't be long." She rose and scurried off.

Kagome knelt in front of the little girl and Sesshomaru entered the room and stood in a corner. Kagome touched the young girl's forehead and her hand became a light pink color. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome forcing her aura all around the room forcing the scent of death out.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is the work of a rogue demon that possesses and drains one of their life during their occupancy. They congregate around negative feelings and latch on to a pure soul; it's something like a parasite."

Kagome hadn't broken a sweat despite the fact she was exerting her aura. She controlled it enough so that Sesshomaru could not be harmed and she spoke to him as if she wasn't doing a thing. Her control and power impressed the lord — at least as much as a demon could be impressed with a Miko

"Higurashi- sama, I have returned with your materials." Suzu stepped in the room and felt a small sting from the purification powers but surprisingly no more than that.

"Wonderful. Suzu I will need you to place a small amount of purification salt in the four corners of the room and pour the liquid in that container into the bowl." Kagome instructed.

"Take care not to get any of it on you, only a drop is enough to purify you."

"What exactly is this liquid?" Suzu asked.

"It is extremely concentrated holy water gathered from Mount Hakurei. It is given to a Miko every new moon."

Suzu took care in holding the items delicately and making sure not to get any of it on herself. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and spoke to him with a serious face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will release this demon from the young one, but you must strike it quickly in one shot as it can escape and do this all over again or call reinforcements."

"Do not doubt this one's abilities." was his curt reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to chant. An awful scream that pierced through the thickest of walls could be heard. The purification salts formed a barrier and the liquid took on the same color as Kagome's eyes.

A black entity flew out of the young girl's body and was held in place by the water. Sesshomaru pulled back his claws and with a ferocious dog like snarl sank his hand deep in the core of the malevolent spirit.

The cry faded and with the spirit the salts and liquid disintegrated with the body. Kagome looked down at the girl unhappily; it was terrible to watch a young one suffer so much.

Soon the girl's big brown eyes opened and shone brightly. She looked at Kagome and sat up with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh no, Onee- san are you okay, you seem tired." Sesshomaru and Suzu's eyes showed confusion at the young one's question.

Tired? The young Miko looked fine and it was a little strange for the girl to be worrying about someone else when she was so close to being on the brink of death less than seconds ago.

"I'm… fine. I want to know if you're fine."

"Why of course I am, why ask that?"

Kagome chuckled before she fainted and fell to the floor beneath her. Suzu's eyes widened as she went to get Kagome. Sesshomaru blatantly ignored her and walked around the other side of the bed and spoke to the little girl.

"Rin, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

"No lord Sesshomaru, I'm fine."

"Rin I have told you that you may just call me Sesshomaru."

"Oh right…" The girl struggled without the honorific.

Sesshomaru shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind, do what makes you comfortable."

"Oh okay lord Sesshomaru." She beamed. "But what about Onee- san, she's really tired, I think she needs to rest for a while."

"Rin, how did you know the Miko was tired?" He asked before he patted her on the head.

"I felt it, I don't know how but I felt her become exhausted."

"It must have been when she was healing Rin- sama she connected with the young one." Suzu explained.

Sesshomaru walked out of the door and sent a one- sided glance towards Kagome and Suzu. "The Miko is to stay in her quarters until dinner where she will personally dine with me."

"My lord, is she to address you by your name now?"

He walked out of the room. "She has already disobeyed that order, it matters not now."

Suzu looked down at the young Miko in her lap and stroked her forehead. "You're an interesting one to be able to disobey my lord's words and not get punished."

Rin looked over at the young Miko and looked up at Suzu. "Suzu- san may I stay with Onee- san in her quarters?"

"Do you wish to thank her?"

"I do not know what for, but I feel I must be the first to greet her when she comes to."

Suzu smiled and tossed Kagome's tired body over her shoulder and grabbed Rin's hand before walking out the door and towards the young woman's quarters.

_Kagome had been about 13 when she ran away from Kaede's village. She was tired of people expecting her to take over the Miko name. They had Kaede and Kikyo, wasn't that enough?_

_She'd seen all the girls her age run around happily talking about boys, eating confections and wearing beautiful kimonos with cute patterns and designs fitting for young women. But instead she had always tended to the shrine and listened to her grandfather as he chastised her about letting her mind wander frivolously. She wore the bland chihaya with its plain white haori and red hakama, white socks and straw sandals. She watched as her friends flirted with the teenage boys and tried their hand at rouge and indulged in sweets._

_But as a Miko, it was her duty to serve shrines and Kami; and that meant a pure diet of grains, vegetables and fish, wearing the chihaya when she was awake and training, resulting in the forbiddance of romantic interaction with any men as a Miko._

_Her existence was a bland one. She watched Kikyo's eyes when she spoke about being a Miko and despite her encouraging words she knew her cousin longed to paint her face white and wear the colorful kimono the other girls wore happily. She knew Kikyo longed for a lover and to experience love._

"_Kikyo I see how you look at the other girls in the village. Under that mask of stoicism you wish to do the same things they do."_

"_Kagome you will understand that your life and spirit was given to you by the Kami, as Midoriko, Hitomiko and the others we owe our life to serving them." Kikyo explained solemnly. "It's the same for the monks."_

_Kagome stood up defiantly. "No! I didn't ask for this power, none of us did! The Kami are cruel for doing this!"_

_The sound of a skin being slapped echoed through the shrine. Kagome felt tears drip down her sore cheek._

"_Kagome, we are not allowed to show weakness. Others depend on us, not just the Kami! I know it hurts but we are stronger than that… we have to be…"_

"_My life will not be ruled by anyone other than me and no one will make me do what I do not wish to do!"_

_She ran through Inuyasha's forest. It was the forest named after the demon who supposedly kept the village safe in return for food. Kagome never believed in that story but she ran hoping and pleading that someone anyone would take her away from that terrible life._

_She stopped in front of the Goshinboku, or the God Tree, noticing a person sleeping under the tree. It was a young half- demon with dog ears atop his head; she stared at him in awe and blushed out of surprise._

_Because of her lineage she wasn't allowed to speak to anyone of demon heritage. She was naïve in the way of demons but she was always interested in them. She walked closer to the boy; he looked about two years older than her, but she knew he had to be older than fifteen years._

_She noticed he held his side protectively and grimaced in his sleep. She stepped closer and he twitched before he relaxed again. She walked closer until she was five inches away from him._

"_I don't know who you are but I'm going to kill you now." He said gruffly._

_His clawed hand came up fast and by chance Kagome ducked and he missed._

"_Hey you could have hurt me! What's your problem?" She shrieked._

_His eyes opened and face to face, crystal met amber. He looked away from her blushing and she mimicked his movements. She looked back up and his eyes looked back at her before they ultimately looked away again._

"_Would you quit it!?" _

_The two screamed in unison._

"_No you stop it!" They screamed again._

_Kagome looked over at the hanyou shyly. His skin was tanned and his hair was silver and long; it didn't take Kagome much to admit she found him very easy on the eyes._

"_Hey, you should get out of here before you get in trouble." The boy spoke._

"_No, I'm running away, I will no longer be a Miko!"_

"_Keh and how are you gonna do that, you're totally weak! You don't know a thing about demons! You'll just get your pretty head killed."_

"_Thank you." She said._

_He looked at her as if she was stupid._

"_You called me pretty." She blushed._

_The boy became flustered. "That ain't what I meant… I mean you're pretty but that's not what I was getting at…"_

_Kagome chuckled at the hanyou before removing his hand from his side._

"_What are you doing?" His ears flattened against his head. "You don't have to show me your pity."_

"_Pity? But I like you, I don't pity you." Kagome stated._

_The boy blushed and looked away. Kagome pulled his haori apart and nearly fainted at the sight._

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of blood?" _

"_No, it's just I've never come in contact with a boy this close so…" She trailed off._

_The boy seemed not to understand where her embarrassment was coming from. She became angry and told him to forget about it._

_The boy watched Kagome and was awed. He had spent most of his time running from humans but she came to him all on her own—a Miko at that. It also helped that she was very pretty._

"… _What's your name?" His voice became very soft._

"_Higurashi Kagome…" She put some herbs on the injury and started to touch it lightly._

"… _It's a pretty name…"He sounded gentle and a little afraid. _

_Kagome wondered why he was so afraid of her as if she'd hurt him._

"_Oh really, I actually dislike it a lot." Kagome admitted. "It reminds me that I'm caged into a life I don't want to have."_

_Her hands shone a faint pink and she attempted to heal the boy before her body gave out and became tired. She gave him a weak smile and pulled herself up._

"_But people look up to you and respect you… I'm a hanyou and considered an abomination. I've been attacked and chased because of my lineage…"_

_Kagome looked at him. "I can't heal you, I'm actually too weak. I never trained like I was supposed to so I can only do so much."_

"_Hmph, I don't like people who don't train. It shows they have strength but hold themselves back."_

_Kagome huffed and got angry. "Hey I come from a powerful line of priestesses!"_

"_That doesn't mean shit, if you can't use the power." He said. "But I feel better so thanks."_

"_I'll show you! One day I'll become a priestess so powerful I could heal you from anything!" Kagome claimed._

_The boy rolled his eyes but gave her a fanged smile. "You better impress me."_

"_What's your name by the way?"_

_His ears twitched and his eyes widened. "Oh it's Inuyasha."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. "You're the great Inuyasha!?"_

_He blushed and scratched his cheek out of embarrassment. "I'm great?"_

"_Of course you are! I can't believe I've made such a great friend!"_

"_Friend?" He repeated. "You want to be friends with me?"_

"_What of course I do! We'll be the very best of friends."_

_He smiled. "I like that."_

_She reached out and petted his ears, which got her a low rumbling growl in reply. "That's our friendship shake!"_

_Inuyasha smiled and did the same to her ears, which got him a giggle. "Let's be friends!"_

Kagome's eyes opened instantly and she rubbed at them furiously. She had no idea how long she had been out or that the cleansing would have tuckered her out so much.

"Hi Onee- san, are you feeling better?"

Kagome's eyes rolled over to the young girl. She seemed exuberant and excited to see Kagome.

"Yes little one — more importantly how are you feeling?" Kagome rose.

"I'm feeling great! Thank you for helping me!" The girl chirped. "Suzu- san explained everything to me, even though I didn't know I was being possessed."

"Well no one is aware of it happening to them." Kagome laughed. "What is your name young one?"

"Rin, I am Lord Sesshomaru's daughter."

Kagome's eyes widened. The girl was full human, how could she be his daughter? She'd have to be a hanyou… or rather what human captured the frigid demon's heart?

"Not by blood of course, but he saved me when I was younger and adopted me." Rin explained.

"Oh that would make more sense." Kagome laughed at herself. "Where is Suzu- san?"

"She is tending to Lord Sesshomaru. He trusts her more than any other servant in here. It's actually a privilege that he would share her with you."

"Is that so?" She asked disinterested with the demon lord's so- called 'privileges.'

"He requested you to have dinner with him in the main hall. Only Suzu- san is allowed to do so, he eats with no other besides me."

Kagome wondered if this was the correct estate to raise someone as young and… human as Rin. She didn't think that being raised by a dog demon was a great choice for a young maturing girl like Rin.

Kagome knew in her heart that Rin needed another human to talk to and learn from—Another girl to be there for her like Kikyo and the other Mikos were for Kagome.

"I see, well that's fine." Kagome responded.

"Onee- san, you are Higurashi Kagome, the most powerful Miko alive right?" Rin asked.

"Ah only one person may be the judge of that, someone that I haven't seen in ages." Kagome took on a more melancholy type of tone.

"Oh, were they a friend?"

Kagome nodded. "He was a dear friend…"

_Inuyasha…_

The sliding door opened to reveal none other than Suzu. "Higurashi- sama, Lord Sesshomaru requires your presence at supper."

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand who grabbed Suzu's hand in return and the three walked hand in hand. Suzu was surprised that Kagome openly showed such affection towards her.

"Higurashi- sama, surely one of your power and status does not wish to be so friendly with a simple house demon." Suzu was slightly perturbed by the affection.

Kagome glared at Suzu. "I make friends with whomever I want. I care not for status, race or power. Suzu is Suzu and that is all I require."

Suzu couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face—friends— was a foreign word to her, but surely Kagome would help teach her the meaning.

"Now I must not enter with you, I must stay paces behind you two and open the door. So please excuse me."

Suzu broke hands and slid the door. Kagome took in the majestic appearance of Lord Sesshomaru sitting in front of the dining table. Suzu smiled and whispered to Kagome.

"By the way my lady, I would like to say you've gained the permission to use my lord's name… Not that you followed the rule very well."

Kagome blushed realizing she had addressed him by his name countless times.

"Ah damn it. I knew I did something wrong." Kagome joked.

She walked in and bowed to Lord Sesshomaru as she had felt in a good enough mood to entertain his ego.

"Ah young Miko, you have decided to grace this one with your inferior presence; it is however appreciated."

And just like that her good mood was smashed.

"Ah, how I shall miss your wonderful compliments Lord Sesshomaru." She sat in an angle that allowed her view of his face to become obstructed.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru feigned interest.

"Why I do not wish to respect you by holding gaze of your face, so I shall show you the disrespect you so cordially wish for?" which translated to not wanting to look at his face.

"Miko, you shall watch your tongue from now on. You will not speak to your new lord as if this one was one of your disgusting species."

Kagome's eyes snapped towards his golden ones in unmasked fury. "My new lord!? The deal was not for me to stay here longer!"

"Watch your tone!" He snarled.

Rin sat next to Kagome and mouthed 'indoor voice' to her with a smile. Kagome decided to listen to the younger one.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you aware that I am a newly acknowledged Miko, who still needs to be acquainted to a shrine and serve the Kami? I cannot stay away from a shrine." Kagome pleaded.

"The rituals and traditions of the Miko does not concern me, you are plenty powerful. This Sesshomaru cares little for your excuses." Sesshomaru spoke with authority laced in his voice. "You are to take care of and protect my daughter from incidents such as the one before. I cannot leave my duties to entertain her human needs."

Kagome knew she thought of Rin needing human contact, but that was not what she was getting at.

She looked down at the young girl who beamed at her. She couldn't find it in her to protest in front of the darling child. So she decided to quiet herself until she could tell that lord where he could shove his pride and orders alone.

Suzu returned with many servants who came with a variety of dishes; many that Kagome had only dreamed of eating.

"A feast to celebrate another blessing given to my lord Sesshomaru, well being for Rin- sama and to welcome the esteemed Miko Higurashi Kagome- sama!" Suzu's voice chimed.

Kagome noticed that there was no fish and only meats such as beef, rabbit, chicken and more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I also point out that as a Miko I am not allowed to eat food such as this. It is disrespectful to my masters." Kagome had practically salivated as she had said so.

"I care not for your diet, but you will eat everything this one has supplied you with or it will be taken as an insult." Sesshomaru stated. "And such insolence will not go unpunished. I am your master now."

Kagome glared at the uncaring lord. The demon lord was a blasphemous creature with no sense of humility or empathy. However, she decided to appease the foul man by taking a bite of the beef.

Her anger was lost amongst the euphoria she had experienced once she tried the once forbidden piece of flesh that had gotten her in much trouble for just thinking of.

She would deal with that overbearing asshole of a demon lord after she devoured the food that seemed to call her name in two sweet words.

'_Eat me…'_

* * *

__**Yeah so there goes that! Kagome going insane for some beef, that brings a smile to my face and my twisted little head. So like you know read and review or don't or do whatever you feel is best!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! 2nd chapter. I'm having so much fun with this story, it reminds me a bit of those classic Japanese novels I read. I even made some references to Secret of the Cursed Mask, because that was the first game I ever played on the Playstation 2 and I whooped that game's ass lol.**

**So any freaking who. I'm gonna say this stuff ahead of time to save alot of typing later on: **

**One! I made Inuyasha's personality more of a cutie-patootie because I'm basing it off of that tender time when he doesn't truly dislike humans but doesn't completely mistrust them, like that special episode of him and Kikyo. **

**Two! Kagome is more of a mix between her natural personality and some of Kikyo's, like when Kaede explained that Kikyo had wanted to do things like normal girls could, except I made every Miko desire that. **

**Three! Kaede is the older sister in this story because I like Kaede being the village elder, but there will be an instory reason towards why Kaede is older in the story.  
**

**Four! If you have anymore questions about plot then do not be afraid to press that review button for it shall set you free!  
**

* * *

It had been days and Kagome was exhausted in every form possible.

Miko training was nothing compared to dealing with that irritable and emotionally challenged demon.

"Young Miko, I do not care if you are displeased with this Sesshomaru. You are to do your job or— is this perhaps too much for your human capabilities."

Statements like those were all she needed to hear to drive her over the edge. Her tongue had cried out from all the sharp jabs that it had been victim to during her attempts to curb her anger.

"Higurashi- sama, why do you have so much problems following my lord's demands?" Suzu asked as she combed through Kagome's silky locks.

"I have told myself and others countless times that I will not do what I do not wish to do." Kagome stated. "It is already a sin that I have stayed here, dined on flesh and have not given my offerings to the Kami. But to realize the man I have given up my livelihood for is an obstinate callous demon has only fueled my ire!"

Kagome's face became red and her cheeks puffed like a blowfish. Suzu had to bite back a chuckle at Kagome's complaints. To mix one fueled by their emotions such as Kagome and one like her lord who kept his locked and had a strict idea of protocol was like mixing oil and water; an atrocious combination.

"It's not like I have a problem with him being a demon— but rather it is his personality that ticks me off. I'm used to making things go my way." Kagome explained. "As a Miko you are expected to be in control not to be controlled by others."

Suzu hummed a little tune as she listened to Kagome vent her feelings. It was unusual for her to speak of feelings and form bonds. Rin had always sought her out for such reasons which made her very uncomfortable in handling the child, but the more time she'd spent with Kagome she slowly came to understand human needs and feelings.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru always been this cold?" Kagome asked.

"For the many moons I have served him as lord of the west I have not seen anything besides his personality that he displays now." Suzu explained. "Except that while he is not patient and seems to want things his way and seems merciless, there are sides of my lord that not all have seen."

Kagome once again noted the affection in Suzu's voice as she spoke of Sesshomaru. She wondered briefly if Suzu had seen the supposed 'sides' of Lord Sesshomaru's personality on a different level.

She had not gotten optimal treatment from the other demons of the residence — save for Suzu— but she had received the coldest of treatment from the lord himself countless times. It made her wonder how he could accept Rin as his daughter despite her race and what he viewed them as.

She recalled her conversation with the detached demon regarding her entrapment in the castle grounds.

_She had been on her way to the private wing of the estate to visit Rin when she had run into him relaxing in the front garden. She figured that she would finally give him a piece of her mind while he was alone._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, how are you today?"_

"_Miko state your purpose of addressing this one." He replied curtly without so much of a turn of his head._

_She hadn't believed he thought himself so much above her that she didn't even warrant so much as a greeting or his eyes to meet her properly as they conversed. Her face became red with exasperation and she knew that a person of her status demanded basic respect or at least common courtesy— and she would make sure he gave it to her as he did with his demon underlings._

"_My lord, I believe I addressed you properly, do you not feel me worthy to at least receive the same respect?"Her tone was full of insolence._

_At her tone, his golden eyes snapped towards her in a second. She watched as his gaze was laced with disdain and his expression contorted with scorn. His white hair, free of bindings, followed his movement fluidly and for a second Kagome had taken in the beauty of it._

"_You audacious little girl, do you think you are even fitting of this one's respect. Your presence is wearing on this Sesshomaru's nerves." He threatened. "You'd be wise to watch your next actions."_

"_I wonder if this is how you treat those that do favors for you this rotten or if you treat me this way because I am what you believe to be a 'mere human Miko'?" She had not backed down._

"_Rotten? You're an ungrateful little louse; this one has supplied you with food, toiletries and space!" He barked. "Yet you call this Sesshomaru rotten! Maybe you wish to lie in filth and be starved and beaten within an inch of your life as this one can arrange those accommodations."_

"_I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but have you forgotten that I had not asked for you to take me in? I have been trapped in this demon filled castle with the forbiddance to go into the town, received hateful glares and comments from your underlings and stripped of my control and rights at your selfish whim! For this you wish me to be grateful!? Do not make me lau—"_

_In a flash before she could pick up the rise in his youki, his sharp clawed hand had made its way around her delicate neck. His eyes were full of animosity and his hand closed in on her airways as he lifted her feet off the ground to make her see him at eye level. Her eyes were half closed, crossed between pain and anger and her hands struggled to rip his arm off his body._

"_Listen wisely you brazen whelp, this one will not tolerate any more of your verbal abuse! This one is superior to you in every way! You raise your voice to this Sesshomaru as if you foolishly believe us to be equals. This one owns your existence now! You have no rights here, you are not free and you are not in control of anything you previously believed to have controlled! This Sesshomaru owns this domain and you will not demand any more than this one believes your feeble existence to deserve." His voice became louder and hostile._

_Blood trickled down Kagome's throat as Sesshomaru's claws cut into the surface of the tender flesh. His face was laden with rage as he bared his elongated fangs at her and growled in her face._

"_Will you now weep and beg this Sesshomaru to take pity on your pathetic existence? Will you submit and realize I am your alpha!?"_

_Kagome sputtered and coughed before trying to inhale as much air as she could before giving him her answer._

"_I will submit to you when I deem you a worthy enough lord. As you are now I can say I would die before I submit to you!" She spoke in a voice laced with pain._

_His eyes flashed red and became enraged gold slits. "Then die!"_

_Kagome closed her eyes awaiting his hand to deliver the final crushing blow to her neck but felt no pressure. Instead, she felt her body fly in the air before crash landing in the gravel path and scratching her body all over._

_She glared up at the demon lord, disheveled and face mixed in-between pain and anger. "Why didn't you finish me off?"_

"_This one will take no pleasure in killing something worthless. You did not defend yourself against this one who has disgraced you, are you so weak?"_

"_It is because I am strong and need not to abuse my power to prove my point— I have told you my truth and it would be pathetic to purify you because I can. That is the difference between you and I." She met his gaze fully and watched as he slowly became the apathetic lord she had known before._

"_You still speak freely to this one with such disrespect. This Sesshomaru will make you acknowledge your inferiority and submit. As of this moment, this one wishes no longer to offend his eyes with your appearance." He gave her one last intense look before folding his arms in his sleeves and gracefully walking towards the main building._

_Kagome followed him with her eyes from the side of his profile to the back of his hair that seemed to trail behind him gloriously._

To this day, he still pointedly ignored her existence as if it was the very bane of his own. Suzu had chastised her for speaking out of place when she heard from Lord Sesshomaru but she had questioned the fact that Kagome's existence was still of this world and how her lord had mysteriously let the Miko keep her life.

Suzu became more interested in the Miko and her quirks. She had wondered how the rest of the days would play out with her Lord and newly gained ward and 'friend.'

"Kagome- san! Are you ready to play?" A voice chirped from outside of the sliding door.

Kagome and Suzu exchanged looks before Suzu quickly pulled Kagome's hair in her trademark knot and went to slide the door. Without a moment's hesitation, the little girl bounced into the room with a boundless amount of energy and threw herself on Kagome's unsuspecting lap, gaining an_ 'oomph!' _from both girls.

"Lady Rin, what are you doing here? You were ordered specifically by your father to stay in the private quarters at all times!" Suzu chastised the little girl.

"Aw but Suzu I was bored and I wanted to see Kagome- san. It has been so long and Lord Sesshomaru is in the foulest of moods whenever I ask about Kagome- san."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well someone's still angry."

Suzu laughed at Kagome's tone and shook her head. "Higurashi- sama, as a dog demon my lord is able to hold grudges towards those who undermine his authority or pose as a threat."

"In other words, I am expected to offer my sincerest apologies towards Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled before furrowing her brows and shaking her head. "Well I am not so easy to forgive myself. I do not ask for the world but I would prefer at least the same respect that 'my lord' gives others who live here as well."

Kagome shook her head before grabbing Rin's tiny hand in her own and walked out of the room with Suzu following them at their heels. Kagome made casual conversation with Suzu and Rin as they walked back towards the private wing.

During the walk back to the wing, the three had encountered two of Sesshomaru's concubines who were most likely going to take a walk in the town. The two women smiled and offered a greeting towards the three but Kagome knew that their greetings were completely insincere. Kagome was used to that kind of treatment from the demons but with those two it was more of a womanly thing.

She looked at the women with envy. Their eyes were lined with kohl, faces painted white and lips covered in rouge. One with emerald colored hair had hers out and layered in a style that was popular amongst young women and the other one had her scarlet hair elaborately coiffed and held with ornaments of jade. Their kimonos were layered with flowing sleeves and elegant designs. Kagome wanted to trade places with them for just five seconds, to abandon the traditions of a Miko and be regular like those women.

She shook her head of the temptations and reminded herself that she had a mission to complete, to be the greatest Miko since Midoriko.

"Good day, I hope your outing will be enjoyable." Kagome masked her envy with perfection.

"Of course Miko, I presume you shall do your job and cause our Lord Sesshomaru no more trouble." The scarlet haired one spoke nastily.

The two continued to speak to each other as they walked off towards the main building. Kagome tossed them one last longing glance before ignoring the disrespect and walking proudly with Suzu and Rin towards the large garden in the front of the private quarters.

_Kagome had worked hard at the shrine and her training, shocking her family and Hitomiko whenever she came. Her friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were extremely shocked by her sudden dedication to the Miko practice recalling all the times Kagome had cried out to them about the unfairness of being a vessel for the Kami's power._

_Kagome would constantly sneak out to the forest to greet Inuyasha with her mother's food and a new trick she learned. They would speak of random things until their shadows could no longer be seen in the light. When Kagome returned, she would show them a multitude of herbs under the guise that she had been picking them and familiarizing herself with the different types._

_Whenever she took a stroll throughout the village, she would watch the other girls flaunt their new kimono and chatter away about their make-up and potential husbands. She would always envy them but hear Kikyo's words echo from the recesses of her mind._

"_Kagome, we all want to be just like regular girls, but we cannot; if we can accept our fate and serve the Kami that will prove us stronger than the other girls."_

_And so Kagome would walk proudly with her head held high. But she heard the malicious whispers and the nasty insults thrown in her direction. Sometimes it would be too much for her to take._

_On one of her daily visits to Inuyasha's forest, she spotted her dearest friend under Goshinboku breathing heavily in pain. She noticed he looked more banged up than usual and she ran over towards him, panic heavy in her mind._

_Inuyasha opened his amber eyes and smiled gently at Kagome. He slowly brought his hand up to her ear and rubbed it slowly. She rubbed his ear back and could hear the small whimper leave his mouth._

"_Inuyasha, what happened!?"_

"_I had to take down a huge demon that was coming near the village… I did what was necessary." His eyes did not meet hers._

_She shook her head. "Would you stop fighting so much? I fear one day you will not return back to the forest as a result of your stupid fights!"_

_He recoiled from the loud tone in her voice and instantly she felt guilty. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I believe the last thing we should do is fight right now."_

_Kagome slowly started to work on his injuries. He watched her face with extreme dedication and he noticed her nose was runny, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her pretty crystal eyes were red and puffed. The worst part was the brief scent of salt and hydrogen— otherwise known as tears._

"_Why were you crying?"He asked as concern laced his normally gruff voice. "I can smell the scent of tears on you."_

_Kagome shook her head and laughed — it was forced— as she waved her free hand at him in a dismissal. "Silly you probably smell sweat!"_

_He looked back at her in disapproval. "I'm not stupid Kagome; I know you've been crying. Every time we meet lately you always seem so sorrowful."_

"_What is it your demon senses or your superior sense of smell? Or maybe it's your abilities to pick up auras?" She remarked snidely._

"_Why can't it be just a friend who spends all his time thinking about you?" He spoke. "Or… who knows what you look like at all times?"_

_Kagome looked up at him. His eyes showed hurt and his mouth was formed in a frown. She hated herself for snapping at him all the time._

"_It's not you, it's me. I'm the terrible one here, taking out my frustrations on you."Kagome's eyes started to water. "It's just I feel pathetic complaining about trivial things considering who I am and what I am supposed to stand for."_

"_It can't be too trivial if it's on your mind so much that it weighs you down." He said gently._

"_Well I'm always forbidden from doing certain things such as eating confectionaries and meat. I have to wear this chihaya at all times when I'd rather wear those pretty kimonos that the other girls wear." She said. "And I've had to watch girls paint their faces and apply rouge and speak with the village boys. They say nasty things about me when I pass and I know I should be strong but it hurts."_

_Inuyasha huffed and looked at her. She stopped healing him and applied a paste to the leftover scratches. "I was wrong."_

_Kagome looked up at him with hopeful eyes._

"_It's trivial and very stupid and quite pathetic."_

_Kagome turned red and nearly inflicted more wounds on his tender skin. "What the hell Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome you're a Miko." She rolled her eyes as she expected him to tell her the same thing as the others._

"_You don't need colorful kimonos and you don't need to paint your face, you are beautiful enough without it." He held her in place and looked her dead in the eyes. "You're pretty and stronger than the average human with nothing to be ashamed of. Who needs confectionaries and meat? None of that matters, it's all superficial."_

_She blushed at the intensity of his gaze. "Those girls speak nastily of you because they want to be you. They want to be revered and viewed as strong like Miko; it is impressive to be one as they are chosen from birth. If all could be Miko do you think it would still be special? Because they envy you, they attack your weak points and make you wish you could be regular like them. Human emotions can drive you to do mean things."_

"_Inuyasha… do you mean it?" She asked._

"_Why the hell would I explain all of that if I ain't meant it?"_

"_Not that… but do you truly believe as plain as I am, I am beautiful?"_

_His face took on a deep shade of red and his ears flattened against his head as he scratched his cheek bashfully. "Yes Kagome, so stop worrying about that stupid stuff… Besides you don't need those pathetic boys to court you anyway."_

_She pulled him into a hug and laughed gleefully. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled gently. As they pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes. An unexplainable moment passed through the core of their bodies and their breathing seemed to have synchronized. The pounding of their hearts was rapid and mighty; it could be felt all the way up to their ears._

_Without many words they repeated the embrace, except that the embrace was more intimate as his cheek rested on her head and his eyes seemed to have dimmed in a sensual type of way. His hand ran through her hair and his other stroked her cheek softly. She buried herself into him, her eyes reflecting the same sensual emotion as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly._

_It was a lover's embrace and even through their young naïveté they knew exactly what they were doing._

Kagome was braiding flower crowns with Suzu as she let her mind wander back to useless memories.

Her source of strength came not from her status as a Miko but rather something special in her heart that was destined to wither and die. But she didn't forget the tender moments and how they helped her along.

"Suzu, why won't Lord Sesshomaru let me go into the town?" Kagome asked. "Surely he can't hold that strong of a grievance against me?"

"My lord does not like the humans, he has a strong abhorrence of them save for Rin—" They both looked over at the little girl who ran around chasing butterflies.

"As for you, I don't know how to judge how my lord views you, but I would assume it is slightly higher than that of a normal human." She smiled as she laid her flower crown on Kagome's head.

"Oh is that so, he sure has a hard time of showing it." She shook her head.

"Oh but Higurashi- sama, the signs are all there; he does address by your profession because he respects your power, if you had been a normal human he would have put you in the stables as you are seen as a wild beast to him." She ignored Kagome's glare and continued. "He is not one to exchange pleasantries and the fact that you are human only fuels his behavior in the negative, but the mere fact that you stood up to him like before and he had not broke your neck or slit your throat proves he has some respect for you."

Kagome didn't look convinced as she put the flower crown on Suzu's head. "Hmm, but why does he dislike humans so much? Is it a personal grudge?"

Suzu shook her head and cast her eyes downward. "It is not my place to speak of it, it is one of our lord's sorest of spots, and he may tell you if the time comes, but I shall tell you now, it is not wise for you to pry as you walk on thin ice with my lord."

Kagome fell silent. She wondered what humans could have done to him when he could have obliterated them in a heartbeat.

"Well surely he wouldn't mind me taking Rin out for a walk in the town?"

"Forbidden! That is foolish as well." Suzu exclaimed. "That is more for Rin's safety than anyone else."

"I draw the line there! Rin is a young _human_ girl, her social experiences will not be limited to just myself! I know how it feels to be lonely and surely she must not feel too wanted in a demon estate."

"Her safety takes precedence! I will not let you go into the town." Suzu commanded.

"You demons may not need to be social and you may view our emotions as our weakness or our fragile bodies as a curse but we do not follow things so diplomatically! Our needs are different from yours Suzu."

"Do not fill yourself with false righteousness! I do know the pain of loneliness as all demons do; we have just learned to lock it up!

"That is not healthy; we have been given voices and emotions to express ourselves. I have tried to bottle it myself but it can only backfire!" She lowered her voice suddenly. "Suzu, please let me explain to Rin, let me teach her, allow me to go into town with her."

Suzu felt her authority crumble under Kagome's pleading gaze; it was a weird feeling. She wanted not to upset her any more; she wanted to oblige her wishes not as a servant but as her friend… Because she was the first person that had called her a friend and the only Miko she had known to try and reach out to her.

"Okay Kagome- sama, I shall help you but do not stay out longer than needed." Suzu exclaimed. "My lord will have both our heads in his claws if we are to be found."

Kagome's eyes widened. For once Suzu had called her by her name, no longer buckled down by that awful honorific tradition. She launched herself towards the demoness in happiness. Suzu had finally understood that Kagome had wished for friendship more than anything.

Suzu did not return the hug, out of shock more than disrespect. She wasn't used to such affection and it still disturbed her, but somehow she felt if it was to be Kagome, then it would all be alright.

Kagome released Suzu and grabbed Rin's tiny hand in her own. Suzu rose from her knees and started to walk straight ahead of Kagome with an unreadable expression. Suzu knew this could only end badly, but she hoped to whatever was out there would hear her wishes to let her lord take it easy on her.

The three reached the main gates. Suzu excused herself from the two before they reached the guards and decided to return to distract Lord Sesshomaru from the disappearance of the Miko and his precious daughter. She knew if worse came to worse she would have to try and direct more of her lord's punishment towards herself.

When the two reached the guards, they sent each other glances before smiling to each other in some type of code that Kagome could not decipher. She rolled her eyes and demanded that they open the gates. The sent the signal to the gatekeepers and without a hitch the wooden gates opened slowly and came to a full stop after opening all the way.

"Have fun Miko." A guard said trickily.

Kagome sent the two a wary glance before walking along with Rin. The gates closed behind them and they were greeted with the sight of never-ending stairs. Kagome assumed Sesshomaru had built these many stairs because he intended for demons to be able to leap up the steep path.

"I see he made no accommodations for humans." She muttered to herself.

She grabbed Rin's hand tightly and pulled her along— making sure neither of them took a tumble that would result in nasty injuries. Kagome chatted joyfully to Rin and noted to herself that Rin was silent. It was a peculiar sight as Kagome had known the girl to be a boundless ball of excitement.

"Rin is something wrong?" Kagome's question was met with silence.

The two finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the decorated gate that lead into the town. Kagome's eyes took in the sights of the castle town. She had never visited or seen one for herself, relying on her imagination to form the visuals of the stories she had heard from the travelers who stumbled upon her home village.

Oh, but the town was so much more than her imagination. It was truly a prosperous town.

She had seen the inns and the tea houses with elaborate paper lanterns and signs written in the finest calligraphy. She watched the construction workers in their traditional blue haori and white hakama as they walked by totting large pieces of lumber. She walked past the street vendors selling fresh vegetables and fish. She smelt the delectable treats being catered to in the food stalls and the unmistakable samurai that flocked them.

She walked past one particular building that had her blushing out of inexperience.

The scent of perfume and aromatic oils wafted in the air like a thick smoke. There were high pitched squeals and giggles of _'danna- sama!' _from the curtains of the store. Kagome noticed one particular woman who walked out of the house; her hair was silky and black, coiffed and pinned up with hair ornaments like she had never seen. Her face was painted the most ivory white she had ever laid her blue eyes upon, lips fully painted in crimson rouge and showing a sultry smile and her deep black eyes were lined with fine lines of kohl. The kimonos she wore were made of silk and shone in the dim evening light beautifully.

She was a courtesan of high ranking.

She wrapped her thin arms around the samurai and with a lower of her eyelids and seductive air, whispered something in the man's ear that initiated a lascivious grin to break out across his face.

With her alluring air and charming face, Kagome knew deep in her heart that the courtesan was the woman that her inner girl aspired to become; a woman who used her wit and confidence to bend the will and mold the desires of others around her— a feminine powerhouse.

That woman was the goddess she had dreamed of.

"_You don't need all of that to be beautiful Kagome…" _

She still heard his gruff voice echo in her head. She grabbed little Rin's hand and tugged her along still worried about Rin's sudden muteness. She walked all around the town and stopped at a stall that sold cosmetics. In a pretty lavender clamshell secured with a red ribbon, was rouge a color Kagome had never encountered; it was a pearly pink colored rouge.

Across the table was many types of cosmetics and skin care commodities that she had heard many young girls speak of, but that pearl pink rouge caught her fancy.

"Child, I see you have taken a liking to the pink colored rouge?" An elderly voice asked.

Kagome looked up at the old woman and smiled. Her hair was shaggy and gray and hid her eyes but on her face was a gentle and warm smile. However, Kagome sensed that this woman was a priestess— and a powerful one at that.

"Well yes… It's very pretty, did you make it?"

The woman had a raspy and homely laugh. "Yes I did, but it hasn't sold as many women buy the crimson rouge only. I thought it was still a pretty color to make."

Kagome nodded. "What is your name—if you do not mind me asking?"

"Kakuju is my name; I am but an old traveling saleswoman from Kururugi Village in the north."

Kagome had only heard rumors of Kururugi Village. It was an elusive place filled with spiritual energy and many that came from there used the powers of Shikigami and hitogata, which were wooden dolls, and required a natural talent to control.

"Here child, as a gift of new beginnings you may have the rouge for free if you'd like." Kakuju smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Thank you so much Kakuju- sama." She was practically giddy inside. "I shall use it on only the most important of occasions."

Kakuju only laughed and sent Kagome a warm good- bye as she walked off with pearl colored rouge in her sleeve. She had meant every word she said to Kakuju and would treasure the rouge.

Kagome walked around with Rin and noticed some young girls playing with a ball in the middle of the road. She walked Rin over to the girls and pushed Rin towards the girls telling her to play with them. But Rin didn't move and only stared at the two girls who returned Rin's stare.

Kagome could smell the tension in the air and noticed the girls' cautious stares directed towards Rin. Kagome stared at Rin and noticed her tiny body was quivering. She couldn't understand what had caused the change in the young girl's usual positive attitude. Then suddenly one of the girls whispered to the other and they ran off from Rin.

Kagome, concerned, touched Rin on the shoulder and instantly recoiled and withdrew her hand. An emotion that Kagome had seen in Rin's brown innocent eyes was one that she knew so well. An emotion that formed when two were combined, two that she never thought she would ever see coming from the high-spirited girl that always had a magnificent smile across her face.

Fear and betrayal combined to make one.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome could almost feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the young girl's pained face.

"Kagome- san, why would you bring me here?" Tears welled up in her wide brown eyes.

"Rin, I'm sorry… but what did I do?"

Words were no longer spoken as Rin started to hyperventilate and cry. All Kagome could feel was the eyes of wandering people and hear the terror in Rin's hiccup filled voice. Kagome had brought terror to another person that was close to her— and she couldn't do a thing about it once again.

"Miko, you are to return to Lord Sesshomaru's estate, with no grievances. You have committed an offence against our lord." She heard around ten foot soldiers storm behind her.

She turned around and placed her hands in her sleeves and gripped the clamshell tightly as she surrendered to the demons. She looked over at Rin who was being cradled by an unwilling demon. Rin seemed to have calmed down once she was in the arms of the demon and Kagome let out a bated breath that she had not been aware that she was holding.

The demon entourage escorted them back to the estate and Kagome flinched at the onslaught of youki that was pounding out in waves from the estate. Kagome could feel the rage and fury that was mixed in with that youki.

Surely all of that could not be coming from the one demon she had suspected it to come from.

"Lord Sesshomaru is furious with you… I do not expect you to make it past tonight wench." A cheetah demon hissed at her.

Kagome was soon brought to the chamber that she dreaded. The waves of youki were practically throwing jabs at her chest. She was forced into the room and pushed roughly to kneel on the tatami mat with such force she thought she would fall through the flooring.

Next to her was Suzu on the mat kneeling face down. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked over at Kagome being treated like a prisoner-of-war. She was trembling at the might of Lord Sesshomaru. For the first time ever, Kagome feared the Western Lord terribly.

"Face this one you Miko wench!" His voice boomed angrily.

Kagome's hair was yanked roughly and her face was made to meet his. She almost felt herself look back down when her eyes met his. They were flashing crimson and the golden irises that were usually so cold burned with rage as his pupils dilated into little slits.

"Why do you deliberately go out of your way to upset this Sesshomaru?" He roared. "Answer this one now!"

Kagome felt a strong lump grow in her throat. She felt the anxiety wrap its way around her larynx and constrict her voice. Suzu turned toward Kagome and mustered up a stable smile on her face.

"Speak to him Higurashi- sama… Do not keep our lord waiting." Suzu whispered in a voice filled with fear yet oddly gentle.

Kagome dug deep inside whatever piece of strength she had left and steadied her voice and calmed her face. She looked him dead in his terrifying eyes and spoke calmly.

"My lord I wanted to take Rin out to socialize with other humans." She stated.

"Did this one not forbid you to leave this one's premises!?" He stood abruptly. "Do you take this one for a fool!? To undermine this one's authority is punishable by death!"

"I was only doing what was best for Rin! I wanted to help her!"

"Did you ever ask her if she wanted to leave? If she wanted to be with the same disgusting species that callously killed her and her family!"

Kagome's eyes widened. She had not once asked a thing about Rin's previous life or if she wanted to go out into town. It was then Kagome realized the fear in Rin's eyes, the trembling of her body and the sudden silence.

Rin was afraid of humans.

That was why the girl calmed down in the presence of demons. But it didn't explain why Rin was so taken with her.

"Do you understand Miko; you wish to be so defiant, so disrespectful and so adamant to do what you want that you pay no attention to the others around you!" He flashed over to her in speed her eyes could not follow.

His clawed hand slammed into her cheek with such force her whole body rocked, even in the arms of the demon.

"This one bets that you had just wanted to see the town to fulfill your own frivolous desires. A young eastern village Miko just bouncing at the chance to see a prosperous castle town so different from your own!"

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. Most of what he said to her was completely true. But that didn't mean she wouldn't properly explain herself. Her cheek stung something fierce and her head was still dizzy from that brutal smack but dizzy or not she would defend herself.

"My lord Sesshomaru, what you speak is true and most of your suspicions are correct—"

She gazed into his eyes, the intensity never leaving her own tear-streaked blue eyes. His eyes sought her death soon to appease the beast raging in him.

"But I did not do it to please me… But rather to enjoy the sights with Rin as well—" He snarled at her and called her excuses feeble and futile. He raised his claws and aimed for her neck.

But she continued. "Because I know how it feels to be lonely… To feel abandoned by the ones you've identified yourself closest to. I know how it feels to be betrayed, to be feared, laughed at and mocked. The last thing I wanted to do was put Rin through that."

His hand stopped only seconds away from her throat as the sobs wracked through her body; his middle claw creating a shallow nick on her throat.

"You're right; I was selfish and only thought to defy you as it is in my nature to rebel. But it has foolishly gotten me in a situation close to this same one a long time ago. Suzu warned me, but I had ignored her and blamed her of being cold like all demons. But that is not true as we all suffer, demons are just a bit better at locking up hardships." She looked in his eyes sorrowfully. "But no matter how much better you are at locking it away, it will just come back to backfire on you at the wrong moment and cause damage that cannot be resolved."

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly stopped bleeding that furious red and returned to its natural whites. His irises became warmer and less hot with fury and his pupils returned to their normal size. Although Kagome's eyes were blurry with the onslaught of tears, she had seen something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes for a split second. Something she'd never seen in his eyes before.

Sympathy— the kind of sympathy that connected hearts together and let others share pain.

He too suffered something, something too deep for someone to touch. But Kagome reached it for a split second, that same split second that had saved her life.

He withdrew his hand from her neck and stared at her coldly. "You will take full responsibilities for your actions by admitting you were an insufferable wench?"

Kagome could only close her eyes in acceptance of his words. She did not wish to anger him further for she would only be injuring his pride and losing him to his beastly side. It was her fault as she understood he felt pain.

A parent's pain, it was a pain worse than all the other pains in the world.

"I beg your forgiveness Lord Sesshomaru and to allow me to atone for the sin I have committed against Suzu, Rin and my lord Sesshomaru."

He turned around and walked back to his throne. "That is not this one's choice. Rin will decide to forgive you or kill you— and do not expect your kind words to heal what you have done, for you will not see her until the day of your assumed execution."

"Suzu, she will be taken to live in the stables, without food, water, toiletries or change of clothing." Sesshomaru commanded. "If you wish to regain my trust you will not tend to her at all!"

Suzu looked over at Kagome whose eyes were downcast and wracking slowly with heavy sobs. Suzu felt her body go heavy and her heart pound so intensely against her chest up to her ears that she got a headache. She knew all of this could have been avoided if she just told Kagome about Rin's affliction and fear of humans. But she couldn't find it in herself to tell Kagome, she thought if anyone could fix her affliction it would be Kagome.

After all she was human and Rin loved her. But she still couldn't control herself in the town.

"Kagome…" Suzu choked out.

And at that moment Kagome turned and gave Suzu a loving and tender smile. The background faded and all Suzu could see was Kagome's shining smile reassuring her that she would be fine.

"Sorry for all this trouble Suzu… I'll be fine do not worry for me."

The cheetah demon that held her pulled her up by the hair and led her, still by the hair, towards the stables.

It was dark, humid and smelly. Horses and demon beasts resided in the stable and Kagome was forced into a stable and the gate closed behind her. She watched as a two headed dragon demon approached her and stared at her intensely. Its yellow eyes and slit pupils followed her no matter what she did and it let out a roar at her. She didn't flinch at all but rather reached up to pet their muzzles. The right head purred and the left head closed its eyes.

She smiled at the feeling of its scales grazing her hand in a ticklish sort of way and watched as it lay down beside her and allowed her to relax against its body.

She let her mind wander through the day's horrendous events; the look in her lord's eyes, the fear and trauma that she inadvertently made Rin suffer through and the shocking realization of Rin's past.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she let her lord's words replay through her mind. One part had suddenly caught her attention as she pondered the meaning behind his words over and over.

"…_If she wanted to be with the same disgusting species that callously killed her and her family!"_

What did Lord Sesshomaru mean by that— How could Rin already be dead and possess her soul?

The thought still disturbed her deeply as she drifted off to sleep.

In Sesshomaru's private quarters he sat without a haori, leaving his upper half exposed to the moonlight to dance across the muscles of his toned torso and arms.

He found that word to be foreign—arms — and something he had not grown accustomed to. Not so long ago was it that he only had one arm as his other had been disposed of by his imbecilic half- brother who was the bane of his very existence.

He had spent years searching for that god- forsaken abomination. To bring him back to the Western Lands and make sure he pays for his sins; to make him atone for the sin that their father had created eons ago; the same sin that brought his brother to life.

His mind roamed back to Kagome's eyes; the pain that came to surface and the tears in her eyes— which he found unbecoming on her— that dripped down her cheeks in heavy globs.

Something about the Miko's eyes and her words called out to him; the internal suffering that all demons had locked deep within themselves; their beast. It was every demon's caged instinct, the one that was held behind a cage that yearned for love and to express itself. No demon had ever been able to soothe the howling of pain that their beast constantly called within them and begged for tender emotions.

But for a second, Kagome called out to his. Her words and her face was too close to the suffering that he himself felt deep inside. Like a sweet caress, her words quelled his beast and the howling stopped for a brief second. How mysterious it was that she could enrage it and calm it in the same swoop was amazing — and also terrifying.

He didn't like the idea of her being able to reach the beast that he had fought so hard to contain.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's irritating voice called out for his lord.

"What now? I am not in the mood for your voice."

The atrocious imp barged into his room and earned a displeased guttural growl from his lord's lips. His eyes narrowed and without words threatened him to speak in the allotted amount of time before he disposed of the imp.

"My Lord, your brother has been found roaming around the Western land perimeter! Foot soldiers are being deployed to get him as we speak!" The kappa demon spoke in rapid breath.

Sesshomaru got up and pulled on his haori. He needed a distraction from the disturbing events that crossed his mind. He smiled wickedly before slipping on his black boots and kicking Jaken out of the sliding door telling him to hurry up and follow him. Jaken bounced on his feet and scurried quickly behind his lord's feet.

"Prepare yourself half- breed." He flexed and cracked his knuckles before speeding off and leaving poor Jaken to rush frantically.

Back in Kaede's village, Kikyo had returned from her pilgrimage with glee waiting to see her wonderful baby cousin and congratulate her on turning eighteen years. She had brought home a multitude of presents and wanted to dote on her cousin for days.

"Kaede, I have returned from Mount Hakurei! Where is my little Kagome?" She asked excitedly.

When Kikyo walked into Kaede's hut, she watched as her aunt cuddled her cousin Souta and Kaede gave a large amount of ryou to an oddly dressed woman who sat in front of the fire pit. She looked at Kikyo up and down before turning back to Kaede.

"Is this the woman that your daughter happens to resemble?" The woman asked strait- laced.

"Yes, they are cousins." Mrs. Higurashi answered with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Please bring back my sister!" Souta cried out. "I miss her a lot!"

"Sister, what has happened to Kagome?" Kikyo asked the elderly Miko sitting in front of the woman.

"Kikyo, I do not know how to explain this to ye… but Kagome has been taken by the Lord of the West for some days now."

Kikyo dropped all the presents that were in her hands. Her cousin Kagome had been the most important thing to her besides her sister. She looked at the woman and realized that she was a yokai taijiya, or demon slayer. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail held by a pink ribbon and her brown eyes were lined with pink kohl but deadly serious. Her skin tight suit covered in armor seemed as strange as the large weapon she was carrying and the small cat demon that rested in her lap.

"My name is Sango and I promise I will get your precious family member back. Kagome will be returned." She smiled at Kikyo.

"Come on Kirara." The little cat demon mewled sweetly at her owner and skipped out with her.

Kikyo followed the woman out of her sister's hut and watched as the little cat demon's body became enveloped in orange flames and became more than twice her size. Her fangs became elongated and her two tails large and fluffy. Most impressive was the ringlets of fire that rotated around her feet. Sango hopped on the back of her demon companion with ease and Kirara let out a fierce meow before taking off and driving towards the moon's celestial body high in the sky.

Kikyo prayed to all the Kami she could think of and hoped her wishes would be carried along with Sango to keep her precious baby cousin safe and sound.

* * *

**Hee! Kikyo being a doting older cousin on Kagome is something I kinda like, a bit disturbing considering what their relationship is truly like! But the power of fanfiction is a strong one indeed! **

**By the way as I was typing that part about Sesshomaru being in his room without his haori being on and that whole moonlight dancing across his chest part... Have you guys ever wondered how he dresses himself with his mokomoko being a permanent part of his body? Can he unwrap it and then like wrap it back on? Cuz I think it would be one hell of a hassle to dress yourself with the fluffiest part of your body on your torso or at least trying to put on a kimono would be like wtf with that thing?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHA! I have returned with yet another chapter! Good news to those who follow this story: I shall update every Saturday(Sunday) and if I did not update one weekend it shall come the following as that means I am still tweaking the chapter. So I just gotta thank everyone for the really kind reviews, it warms my heart! **

**As I type this story I realized that Inuyasha is getting much more play than Sesshomaru is right now lol. But that shall change eventually, just not that quickly. Well enjoy chapter 3!  
**

* * *

Kagome had always been a strong girl.

This situation still did not change that fact.

She sat in the corner of the stable starved and dirty. Her once luminous locks were filthy, unkempt and had various pieces of hay sticking out of it. Her complexion became ruddy and her milky skin stained with dirt. She smelt offensive, as her once clean chihaya was dirtied with viscous fluids and other disgusting objects left undefined.

This treatment was enough to send any girl insane. She had even seen her 'womanly month' without a bath or fresh toiletries to tend to her needs.

That lord truly intended for her to suffer. She let the pain of her empty stomach run its course before crawling into the corner to rest on her demon friend; the right head nudged her in some kind of encouraging way and the left one licked her face gently.

She let her crystal blue eyes focus on nothing before they dimmed and she felt her spiritual energy encompass her body in a thin shield. She let her consciousness sink deeper into her mind before her body relaxed and sunk into the meditation.

Her body was clean in that form and she reached the area deep inside herself that she had gone to during the weeks of her punishment.

The source of her power — the shrine in her body. It was in there where she was at her most vulnerable; her emotions, her thoughts and her power was at its purest.

That had been her link to the Kami where she went to atone for her sins. However, she wasn't allowed to do that often as the shield that covered her physical body was thin and left her unguarded.

She could recall how the stable- hands would mock her and attempt to rile her fury. She remembered how they made a spectacle of her and let others see her in her time of disgrace. She smiled at how the dragon protected her with a ferocity that scared off most of the stable- hands.

She drifted off further into deeper memories; a particular encounter that she could have never forgotten for as long as she lived.

_It had been the year she had turned fifteen, her body developed favorably and her face lost some of its childish innocence. She had garnered the favor of the village boys and the malice of the village girls._

_The boys' advances had been spurned and foolish attempts to coerce her from her duties were reprimanded. She had one person on her mind and those shallow boys were not worthy of her attention._

_One day as she tended to the shrine's grounds, she sensed a monk of impressive spiritual energy come behind her. _

"_Fine priestess, I would ask if you would kindly escort me to your elder."_

_Kagome turned around and greeted the monk kindly. His head was covered by the large protective hat usually donned by travelers; however she noticed that his robes of deep purple and indigo were extravagant and completely out of a monk's budget. He carried the trademark rosary beads and an exotic looking shakujo, the sacred staff all monks used._

"_Thank you very much, kind priestess." He removed the large hat and greeted her with a smile._

_Kagome gasped and brought her hand to her mouth out of shock. The man had gleaming black, almost purple, looking eyes and was around eighteen years. But what caught her attention was the full head of hair that rested atop his head and was tied back in a small knot._

"_I can take you… but what would a monk have in a village of two Miko?"_

"_It is only you and one other?"_

"_No I am but a mere Miko in training who shall complete her lessons in a full moon." She said warily._

_The monk smiled at her— Kagome did not favor his smile._

"_Hmm, well I hope the other Miko are as attractive as you."_

_Kagome bristled at his lewd tone. "Monk I should advise you to watch your tongue on the grounds of the Kami. How do you speak to a priestess with such a salacious tone — have you no shame?"_

"_No I have no need for such a worthless feeling." He walked over to her. "Surely the Kami understand that they have done a fine job in crafting you."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes at the audacity of the monk before turning away from him and folding her hands in her sleeves and leading him through the village. She couldn't deny it, that monk was handsome and smooth, very unlike the monks she had heard of in her cousin's stories—who were usually haggard and worn down from the many travels._

_The other village girls seemed to have agreed as she could hear the incessant chatter flowing from the many mouths. The monk entertained them as he winked and smiled all the way to Kaede's hut._

_Kagome slid the door and bowed to Kaede. The woman looked towards the door and smiled at her cousin. She greeted Kaede and noticed her cousin Kikyo sitting beside her._

"_Lady Kaede, lady Kikyo this monk has travelled here in the need to speak with you."_

_Kikyo looked over at him. The monk took in her cold and dignified beauty. Her straight brown hair touched the floor even in its knot. Her skin was pale untouched by the rays of the sun and her face was mature with deep brown eyes that did not waver. He noticed that the Miko- in- training looked stunningly close to Kikyo._

"_Hello Lady Kikyo, I believe the Kami have created another masterpiece. You are absolutely stunning!" The monk praised her in a lewd voice again._

_Kikyo was appalled by the man's voice and looked at Kagome who sent her a look of understanding and shame. Kaede looked at the monk in amusement._

_The monk looked at Kaede and shuddered. She wasn't old enough to be called an elder but she was too old for his tastes. Her hair was whitening at a fast pace and her face was wrinkling. She had to be some forty years nearing fifty. However, fifty was a long time to live as many usually did not make it past their late forties due to disease and bodily failures._

"_Monk what is ye name?" Kaede spoke._

"_Why my name is Miroku, I am but a humble monk of Buddha."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes before kneeling by her cousins. Miroku flashed another lascivious grin and asked to rest in the village as he had been travelling for many days and needed to take a break. Kaede permitted the monk to rest for as long as he needed and wished him a happy travels._

_Kikyo and Kagome had to lead him to the guest house in the village. The two Miko ignored the envious glares from the young village woman and kept an eye on the young man warily. When they led him to the front of house they abruptly walked away wanting to get away from the man._

_Kikyo and Kagome both shuddered as they felt something foreign grace their backsides sensually._

"_You two are indeed related… I must thank you both for the escort." He smiled wickedly._

_With identical faces red of anger, Kikyo and Kagome swung the palms of their hands at Miroku's face with such force that there were two furious red handprints left on his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly and apologized for his wandering hands before turning into the guest house._

_Kagome and Kikyo both stormed off with matching angry auras and scary expressions plastered on their faces._

_Later that night, Kagome snuck out of her home to meet up with Inuyasha who sat underneath the Goshinboku appearing impatient and worried. Kagome decide to hide her aura and sneak up on him. She appeared from behind him and grabbed his plushy soft ears. When he felt her soft hands on his ears he spun around her and grabbed her in an embrace and rubbed his nose against her cheek. _

_She giggled and pushed him off of her. "Inuyasha, cut it out your nose is so cold!"_

_He only continued to show her affection and lavish her in more unwanted attention. When he figured she had enough torture he let her go. She turned around and gave him a big hug._

"_Heh, that'll teach you to sneak up on me Kagome." He chuckled at her face._

"_Well I guess you don't want to try my mother's new soup? It's got a lot of noodles and made in her warm fish stock."_

_Inuyasha whimpered and suddenly apologized excitedly. Kagome smiled and gave him the bowl that she carried in her hands as well as the chopsticks._

_Kagome smiled at him as they sat under the moonlight and ate together. Kagome suddenly sensed spiritual energy— a familiar one that she had not hoped to sense again._

"_Miroku, you lecher, show yourself now!" She yelled out in aggravation._

_Surely enough the young monk walked out from the shadows and smiled at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the monk and decided on the spot that he didn't like the monk, so he growled like a feral dog ready to kill._

"_Inuyasha, sit." She said calmly._

_Inuyasha's ears twitched and he planked himself on all fours like a dog before he barked at Kagome. "Hey I'm a dog __**demon**__ not a common household pet Kagome!"_

_She patted him on the head condescendingly and he grumbled in disapproval. She nodded at him and turned back to Miroku coldly. "What do you want monk?"_

"_Well you should not speak to me so callously after all; this monk has seen many things." He smiled again._

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_No I'm not threatening you. But what would the people say if they knew that their beloved Miko-in-training was being courted by a half- demon?" He entertained the thought out loud. "I do not believe that the villagers would be too pleased with you or him." He pointed at Inuyasha rudely._

_Inuyasha became angry and braced himself to attack the monk. "But I wouldn't do such a devious thing if you just answer me this one question."_

"_What is it?"_

_Miroku's eyes flashed gently and he grabbed both of her hands and stroked them affectionately. Kagome blushed deeply and Inuyasha growled angrily at Miroku's actions._

"_Kagome, will you bear my children?"_

_Inuyasha jumped up and threw Miroku back. "You dirty monk! You better be joking!"_

"_Ah so I must fight you to gain her affections?" He laughed._

"_No you ain't gotta fight no one because you ain't getting her affections." He spoke roughly to Miroku and bared his fangs._

_Kagome became irritated. "Inuyasha I can speak for myself you know."_

"_No way, this guy is a complete sleaze." He pointed at Miroku who smiled innocently._

"_Wait! Can't I at least ask him why he asked such an odd question?" She asked delicately._

_Inuyasha eyed him angrily before stepping aside and allowing Kagome to speak to him again. With blinding speed, Kagome found herself in an embrace and Miroku suddenly became serious._

"_Lady Kagome thank you for being so kind and showing me your respect." He whispered in her ear._

"_Yes but of course." Kagome decided to be nicer to the monk. "Why exactly have you asked me to do something so odd, considering our livelihoods?"_

_Miroku pulled away from Kagome with surprise gracing his face. "Oh my but I assumed it was obvious that I wanted to have many beautiful children."_

"_Pardon monk?" She was displeased with that answer._

"_Well to answer you frankly I find your beauty irresistible and to have a woman like you bear the children of a handsome monk like myself… Why our children would be stunning!" Kagome felt his hands caressing her bottom the whole time as he spoke to her._

_Kagome pushed him roughly and then ran behind Inuyasha who was cracking his knuckles and advancing on the monk. Miroku held up his hands in defeat and slowly backed up from Inuyasha._

"_Haha I get it Kagome and you are mates, I'm sorry I will find another woman!"_

_Inuyasha stopped his advancement on the monk and looked back at Kagome. He blushed before walking back to sit down._

"_We ain't mates… but that don't mean you can go and rub your grubby paws all over her!" Inuyasha barked. "You got that!"_

_Miroku nodded before he returned to the village and winked at Kagome. Kagome smiled understanding that he wouldn't tell anyone about her meetings with Inuyasha. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha and he stiffened, nervous from the affection, before wrapping his arm around her._

"_Inuyasha, I noticed that you never denied Miroku when he said you were courting me."_

_Inuyasha just looked up at the moon calmly before rubbing her head. "Shut up Kagome."_

_For the next three days, Kagome had found herself accompanied by Miroku at every turn when he wasn't flirting with village girls and getting attacked by jealous men. _

_When he wasn't groping her, she found his company enjoyable. Kikyo still disliked him and Kaede found him endearing. Kagome just learned to appreciate the good in him as well as the undesirable._

_However, despite his age, she found out that he was extremely wise and had many amazing stories. On the last day of his stay, Kagome found herself extremely sad because he was the only other friend that she could really see at all times, as he was a monk and he usually did help her with her training._

"_Miroku, I will miss you. Despite, your shortcomings, I have grown quite attached to you." _

_The two sat by a cliff on the village outskirts. "Ah Lady Kagome you have fallen in love with me! How joyous!"_

"_Monk do not ruin your friendship with me, it has not become that deep that you can just say whatever you like to me."_

"_What a double standard Lady Kagome… I feel like you have done nothing but say whatever you like to me." Kagome laughed at Miroku's face._

"_Miroku I have been meaning to ask you— why have you not shaved your head? Is that not considered a worldly possession? A symbol of vanity?"_

"_Lady Kagome, I don't care for such things. I don't believe I shall go to hell for being human. I was born with hair and I wear extravagant robes but that does not mean I have gone around murdering demons and robbing innocent people." Miroku laughed. "I just choose to live for me, but I do not mind thanking the Kami for my spiritual powers so why not use it to thank them."_

_Kagome thought about his words. What if she had done all of that? Wore the make-up she longed to wear or dressed in the flattering kimono that she longed to dress in? To be as frivolous as Miroku and flirt with the village boys?_

_She shook her head. "Miroku, before you came I actually damned the Kami for giving me the spiritual power and for choosing me to be a Miko. I longed to paint my face, line my eyes with kohl and cover my lips in rouge. I longed to eat confections and partake in meat dishes as well as wear common kimonos and be courted by the boys in my village."_

"_Hmm, and has that changed?" Miroku asked._

"_Well kind of… I'm still envious that the village girls can do it. But now I've found that my reason has changed." Kagome looked far off into the distance. "I've found someone I've wanted to do it for, rather than to just do it because I believed it was my right to be like the normal girls."_

"_Well I see nothing wrong with your desires. You fancy regular things so just partake in them for a while."Miroku smiled. "You'd look even more stunning if you tried them."_

_Kagome looked down and smiled. "I know someone who told me I was better off without it… So every time I feel that darkness in my heart, I just remember those words."_

_Miroku smiled knowingly as he enjoyed the last of his time in the village with the charming young Miko-in- training, as he knew someday their paths would cross again._

"Kagome- san…"

Kagome heard the voice intercept her meditation but couldn't find it in herself to pull out of her trance.

"Kagome- san, please listen to me."

Kagome felt her grip on her memories slipping and her consciousness returning her to her suffering physical form.

The shield around her body shattered in little shards of pale pink and glittered in the air, somehow warming up the room.

"Rin, what on earth are you doing here!?" Kagome's voice was hoarse and unpleasant.

The young girl had opened the stable and knelt before Kagome and gasped at the sight of the Miko. Rin could almost cry at the sight of the woman that had shown her such kindness within a short time of knowing her. The only one to show her kindness besides her father in the whole estate.

"Kagome- san! Why— what… Why has Lord Sesshomaru done this to you?"

"Rin it is to appease you… I have disobeyed your father and through my disobedience I have caused you to become distraught." Kagome looked down at her hands. "I have not once asked much about you and decided what was best for you by my lonesome."

"No Kagome- san, you didn't know… But when I was younger I watched my parents get killed by humans, they looted the place and left me to suffer without parents." Kagome looked away from Rin's eyes.

"And the villagers treated me poorly, the kids hurt me and called me names and when I asked for help they ignored me, so I stopped speaking and avoided them." Rin explained. "Humans are cruel, they take everything away from you for personal gain and then they hurt you more than before."

"I remembered meeting Lord Sesshomaru and becoming intrigued. He was peacefully sleeping under a tree and the sunlight beamed on him like an angel. I wanted to become friends with him despite him being a demon." Rin smiled. "I had walked over to him and watched him from afar as he awoke."

Kagome smiled at the image. "He said in a cold voice, _'Human why have you come here?'_ and I just smiled at him and waved."

"I picked flowers and gave them to him, stole measly portions of food and presented them to him and always watched over him. Every time he was cold to me I just smiled and stayed loyally by his side."

Rin's face took on a bitter expression and she started fiddling with the hay. "I don't remember what particularly happened but the villagers followed me to Lord Sesshomaru and called me a demon sympathizer. I remember a sharp pain in my chest and everything went black." Rin started to smile again. "When I came to, Lord Sesshomaru was sheathing a sword and told me to do as I please. I turned around to see blood and the village set on fire. As cruel as it sounded I followed Lord Sesshomaru wherever he went— and I never grieved for the loss of that village."

Kagome looked at Rin with tears in her crystal eyes. They glimmered with moisture as she yearned to pull the young darling into a hug but refrained as she was aware her physical state was revolting to all five of the senses.

Rin smiled at Kagome before taking notice of the dragon demon behind her. She ran into the stable and petted him with excitement. Her childish voice echoed throughout the stables in precious laughter.

"Ah-Un! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since Lord Sesshomaru stopped his travels!" She displayed a boundless amount of energy.

"Rin you are acquainted with this one?" Kagome asked gently.

She made a noise indicating her answer in the positive. "Yes, when Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and I traveled, Ah-Un was also with us."

Kagome hummed silently as Rin spoke energetically of her travels. Kagome suddenly became alerted to a large amount of youki. There was about a good twenty demons on the way to the stables.

"Filthy Miko, what are you doing with our lord's pet!?" A voice purred angrily.

She glared at the voice; it was that insufferable cheetah demon that she had seemed to run into all the time.

"Cheetah, what is your name? As our paths have crossed unpleasantly too many times for my liking, so tell me what your name is." She said rudely.

The cheetah covered his nose—whether to shield his nose from her smell or to mock her she did not know — and she took in his appearance. His skin was orange and yellow and covered in black spots and his hair was black and reached his waist. His eyes were slanted and a deep brown with slit pupils.

He bared his fangs to her in a condescending way and smiled in a pompous kind of way. "My name is really none of your business but I shall leave you with a parting gift. My name is Yang and that is all you need to know."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Yang and turned away from him. Yang narrowed his eyes at Kagome and threw a pebble at her head. She sent out a bolt of angry crackling energy in his direction and by chance he dodged it.

"Miko you dare to purify Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted general!?" He roared.

"I have neither time nor patience for an uncouth demon that treats Rin and I so rudely. Lord Sesshomaru is better off without you."

Yang was shocked; the Miko was speaking as if she was the Lady of the west or a high- ranking demoness.

She turned back around. "Besides I don't particularly like cats anyway. I'm more partial to dogs, but my pet cat Buyo is a sweetheart."

Yang was furious. How could a lowly human of her class and in such a disgraceful situation talk down to him as if he was a mere kitten? Out of rage he yanked her up from the ground by her hair and snarled in her face.

Kagome had tired of Yang dragging her by the hair like some common ragdoll. She pulled in air and made an unpleasant gurgling noise before spitting one good in Yang's face angrily. Yang threw Kagome back with a curse and Rin had pounded into his legs warning him to stop hurting Kagome.

Yang backhanded Rin with an insane amount of strength. "Be quiet you runt. You are just a lowly pet meant to obey."

Kagome let a threatening growl rip from her throat. Yang looked at her wondering why a Miko was growling at him like a dog; she sent a supersonic bolt of energy at the left part of his body. She blew away nearly the whole left side of his torso. He screamed in pain and he coughed out copious amounts of blood.

"Well what are you asses waiting for seize the impudent wench!" Yang coughed out nastily.

One of the demons picked up Rin and left the stable. Ah-Un growled at the demons and one of them quickly knocked both of their heads together before grabbing Kagome again by her hair. Without so much of a warning she purified him on the spot.

"You will no longer grab me by my hair and I will escort myself to Lord Sesshomaru. Touch me aggressively with your vile hands once more and I will fuck you all over something nasty!" She swore at the legion of demons and left the stable, following closely behind the demon that had her friend.

Lord Sesshomaru was irritated, irate and impatient. He wanted to know what could possibly be taking those stupid soldiers of his so long to bring the Miko. It was simple to bring her over to the throne room and await her sentence.

"My Lord I am sure they coming give them a little more—" Suzu's words stopped as a foul stench filled the air around them.

Sesshomaru gracefully brought up his sleeve to his pointed nose and looked at Suzu who also took awareness of that foul odor that intruded the fresh air. He knew that smell could only come from an unwashed body that lingered in filth for many moments. Before he could finish that thought, the sliding door slid open violently and Sesshomaru snarled at the barbarian who slammed his door.

"Ah if it isn't the filthy little Miko; Not so proud anymore are we human?"

Sesshomaru took note of her spiritual energy which was peaking at levels that would purify a lesser demon had they come near her. He looked in her eyes as they glowed brightly from the power surging through her veins.

She had been crossed and he knew it was by his men.

"Why is this Miko unrestrained and entering the throne room free of will? Did this one not give orders for her to be restrained and taken here?" Sesshomaru's voice was even despite the raging priestess beneath him.

"My Lord, this wench is out of control I believe you should take care of her right away." Yang hobbled in.

Sesshomaru had not even bat an eye or shown a look of interest towards why his top general had become only half capable. The Miko was extremely angry and as much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, he was concerned that an angered Miko of her caliber was still growing in power beneath him. Her spiritual energy was almost strangling his youki— however **almost **being the operative word.

Even in her fury she still showed proper courtesy and knelt down on the sitting cushion. A demon came in with Rin in his arms.

Sesshomaru's youki started to oppress everything in that room, save for Kagome's energy. His eyes bleeding red once more as he watched his precious daughter lay on the floor, a bruise marring her skin and the coppery scent of— blood?

Sesshomaru was livid and his beast was breaking loose. Some fool dared to mess with his own and they would pay the price.

"Lord Sesshomaru I would believe that you must know Lady Rin snuck out of her room to meet with the Miko." Yang said smugly despite his condition. "The human spoke of treasonous things to your beloved daughter and then attacked myself and my men when we seized her."

Sesshomaru looked down at the Miko who hadn't uttered a single word to him. She fumed angrily and he felt her power spike up once more at the voice of Yang. Sesshomaru flew over towards Kagome, ignoring her offensive presence and grabbed her by the neck. But it wasn't tense and it wasn't threatening but rather he peered into her eyes and saw the purity within them.

Rin woke up to the sight of her father holding Kagome by the neck and she quickly screamed out towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please do not harm her! Kagome- san has not done a thing to me! It was General Yang who backhanded me; this demon was the one who just carried me. They were being awful to Kagome, Ah-Un and me! They called me things like your lowly pet and roughly handled Kagome- san when she tried hard to protect me."

Rin ran as far as she could away from the bear demon.

"This one knows Rin."

In a flash of white, Yang's body decomposed before them and Sesshomaru's claws dripped acid green.

"He takes this Sesshomaru for a fool! This one can smell a lie. Did he really believe that this one would believe that the Miko could inflict such a strong wound on this one's daughter!?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome's voice was quiet and hoarse.

"What is it Miko?" He had not even turned around.

"May I ask if I can take out the bastard that let Yang hit Rin? Even if you say no I shall still purify him."

"Then why do you ask this one's permission?" She shook her head.

"Common courtesy my lord." She spoke mockingly.

Sesshomaru could not believe the cheek of that woman. To crack wiseacres while on death's row, he could not understand that woman's logic and he certainly did not want to. He turned slightly to meet her eyes.

"Do as you wish."

Kagome got up and growled deep from within her chest as she stalked towards the ugly bear demon and fused her fist with power. She charged at him fiercely and slugged him in the gut, through the bone armor.

"I've been waiting to do that to you forever." She pulled back her bloody fist and exhaled.

Sesshomaru watched as the soldier suffered from spasms before turning into black ash and falling to the floor. He noticed that the Miko's hand was broken; since she had received no form of self defense training her punch was basically worthless as her power was what gave her strength.

"If you soldiers dare to defy this one like Yang, do so now for this Sesshomaru will relieve you of your duties."

Not a soul moved or spoke.

"Suzu, you are ordered to resume your duties to serving the Miko, she is to stay in the room from before." Sesshomaru spoke. "This one can see you care for Rin as you say and this Sesshomaru has more pressing matters to attend to."

Sesshomaru prepared to leave the room wanting no longer to have to suffer the effects of both her smell and her spiritual energy. He was already angry that those foolish soldiers had allowed his brother to slip through their hands and escape once more.

"Oh and see to it that she eats as much as she needs." Sesshomaru stated before he left.

Suzu walked calmly towards Kagome and pulled the Miko in her arms. Kagome felt Suzu's silky periwinkle hair caress her cheeks and pulled her closer. Suzu smelled so fresh and welcoming, a well received change from hay and animal feces.

"Lady Rin, would you like to join us in a bath?"

Rin smiled and nodded happily. "I'll go wherever Suzu and Kagome- san goes!"

The three walked off towards the bathing chambers and stripped themselves of their clothing completely.

Kagome paled at the sight of Suzu's body; her skin was caramel all over and her breasts were large, her nipples were large and dark brown, and her hips were perfectly sized. Her body had been a woman's goal and a man's desire— an hourglass shape— and Kagome was envious.

Suzu grabbed the cloth and gently stroked Kagome's skin. Kagome had never felt so grateful for a bath like she had felt at that moment. The grime, the blood and the other entities that had caked on her skin came off in layers, once again revealing perfect milky skin. She dunked her head under the water and resurfaced while scrubbing her face vigorously. Kagome nearly screamed at the feeling of Suzu's hands near her womanhood and pushed away the hands but Suzu remained diligent to cleaning Kagome thoroughly.

"Suzu, I keep telling you I can wash that myself." Kagome chided her, secretly happy to have her friend back, despite her overbearing ways.

Suzu laughed at Kagome's expression and continued to cleanse her until Rin splashed up out of nowhere and threw water on them. The action caused a mini water fight to take place and Suzu was certainly unused to such actions.

"What are you two doing?" Suzu looked a bit afraid.

"Suzu you've never had a water fight with a friend or a sister, when you were younger? I mean not that it's really something grown women do." Kagome smiled.

"My sisters and I are not on the best of terms. Actually, that really doesn't look enjoyable." Suzu said matter of factly.

Kagome splashed Suzu with water and Suzu became enraged. Kagome childishly teased her by sticking her tongue out and Suzu became angrier; with a swipe of her caramel hand, she sent a wave of water flying at Kagome and the water knocked Kagome back into the water.

Suzu paled. "Kagome- sama! I'm so sorry."

Suzu stopped at the sound of Kagome's laughter and became dumbfounded when Rin joined in as well. They splashed Suzu back and continued the water war.

"See Suzu, it feels good to just mess around. It isn't good to just be stiff all the time."

Kagome turned to look at Suzu and she smiled as for once Suzu had a genuinely relaxed smile plastered across her face. Suzu had missed the Miko immensely after Sesshomaru had sent her away to be punished. Kagome was breathing heavily once they got to the dressing room. She had Suzu bandage her broken hand before tending to herself.

Kagome donned a fresh chihaya and slipped into a pair of new boots. She walked over to the filthy chihaya she had worn while in the stables and dug into a small fold and pulled out the clamshell.

"Kagome, what is that clamshell thing that you bought from that stand?"

Suzu turned around from dressing herself and looked at the small gleaming accessory in Kagome's hand.

"It is rouge but a special kind of rouge made with spiritual energy." Kagome slipped a braided string through the loop of the clamshell and tied it around her neck like a necklace.

Rin gave a sound of appreciation before going to Suzu to get help with her kimono. Kagome smiled before walking out of the room and let out a sigh. She never realized how much she took for granted before she suffered during lord Sesshomaru's punishment.

The disdainful glances she got from the demons, the shielding of their noses and the nasty taunts she received as she stormed to lord Sesshomaru's throne room was too much to bear. She had never felt so vulnerable and weak in her life. She clenched her fists in resolve and decided that she would never be put in such an ignominious position like that again.

Until the lord tired of her or whether she won her freedom— that man would come to respect her and so would all the other demons in that castle.

Suzu appeared behind Kagome and held Rin in her arms. The girl had fallen asleep and Suzu needed to take her back to the private quarters.

"Kagome- sama, I will ask that you wait for me in the dining area. I shall be back here in seconds. Feel free to tell the servants in there what it is you wish to eat. They will not be so foolish as to cross you or our lord."

Kagome nodded before folding her hands in her sleeves and walking towards the dining area. When she reached the servants inside, she found herself ravenous and asking for many dishes of food at one-shot.

"Of course Higurashi- sama." A servant answered her requests and scurried off to the kitchen area.

Kagome knelt at the large serving table and placed her head in the palm of her hand. She had questioned Sesshomaru's change of heart towards her. She had thought for sure that the demon was going to deliver the final blow that she had prepared for; but he didn't. The clawed hand around her neck was soft and gentle as if he was trying to… Well she wasn't sure what he was doing, she assumed it was a dog demon thing.

"Kagome, your food has been prepared."

"Thank you Suzu."

Kagome watched as Suzu stood behind her while the servants brought out huge amounts of rice, broth, fish, vegetables and more importantly, the various meats from different animals. She picked up a pair of ornate chopsticks and thanked the Kami for her gracious meal. She stuck her chopstick into her rice but then paused.

Suzu watched as Kagome hesitated and briefly wondered if she sensed poison.

"Suzu, why are you still standing behind me?"

"Kagome- sama, a servant has no place in dining at the table with one whose status is higher than their own."

"Suzu you are not my servant right now, you are my friend. I don't need a servant and I've never needed one." She turned around and glared intimidatingly at Suzu. "But I will always need a friend Suzu."

Suzu's eyes widened at the young woman sitting under her. She walked next to Kagome and knelt down. Kagome smiled and handed Suzu a pair of chopsticks. Suzu really didn't understand Kagome's kindness towards her; she hadn't done a thing to gain it. But human and demon etiquette, no matter how similar did have their differences, for example demons did not seek friends as easily as humans.

Suzu was also aware of the frivolity of the friendships between women and chose long ago not to indulge in such a thing.

"Kagome- sama, I do not wish to sound redundant but why do you seek my friendship?" Suzu peered at Kagome.

"Why not, I do not have a reason to dislike you. Suzu, I have had a demon companion before and trust me when I say demons and humans are not so different. I require your companionship because I view you as Suzu, not a demon and not the enemy."

Suzu clenched her chopsticks. She had never seen such selflessness and understanding; it had soothed her beast quickly. Kagome was a mysterious one but Suzu put her suspicions to rest, as she allowed herself to do the one thing she hadn't done in her whole life for any other beside Sesshomaru.

"I trust you Kagome- sama." The words held a deep meaning and Kagome could sense that Suzu meant it.

"I trust you too Suzu." Kagome smiled before finally eating.

The two sat in a sweet silence filled with mutual happiness.

_Kagome was upset._

_She had waited in the forest for a good while and Inuyasha didn't show up at all. She couldn't even sense his demonic aura._

"_That stupid mutt; who does he think he is keeping me waiting… and concerned?" _

_It was then she felt it. She felt it like the tinkle of a small bell. It was a human soul and she didn't recognize it._

"_Who's there?"_

_A young man with long black hair and black eyes approached her cautiously from behind the Goshinboku. His side was bleeding profusely and he looked pale. His kimono was bright red and Kagome noticed at that moment the person was Inuyasha._

_She ran over to him and caught him when he stumbled towards her. She lay him down under the tree and she opened his kimono to reveal a deep laceration on the left side of his torso. She gasped and started to work on his body. She was glad she had become a full fledged Miko or else she may not have been able to heal him._

"_Inuyasha, what happened to you?" She bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she saw her friend so beaten up._

"_I turn human every new moon… and I barely got away from a demon." He spoke._

_He sounded exhausted. She placed a small amount of an herbal balm on his side before grabbing her sling and pulling out bandages. She noticed in his hand was a sword sheath._

"_So this is where you escaped to you half-demon trash." A chirpy voice spoke._

_Kagome looked up from Inuyasha and glared at the demon. He laughed at the sight cruelly and advanced on them._

"_Look at that, you did so much damage with that damned sword of yours and now you became a human with no power. You have to depend on a Miko for help!" The demon laughed at them._

"_Shut up! Were you the one that did this to him?"Kagome's eyes burned with hate._

"_And what of it?" _

_She fumed at the response and she placed a barrier around Inuyasha._

_She grabbed her bow and arrows. "You will pay for what you've done."_

_The demon laughed condescendingly. "What will two puny humans do to me?"_

_She pulled back the string holding the arrow and let it fly. A pink light enveloped around the arrow and blew the demon away. He dissipated in the bright pink light and nothing of him was left._

"_Kagome, you've become so powerful." Inuyasha spoke surprise laced his voice._

_Kagome blushed and dismissed his compliment. "Inuyasha, you can't stay outside, you have to come to my village."_

"_You're right." Inuyasha spoke. "I can't possibly roam like this."_

_Kagome's jaw dropped. "Did you just agree with me? Did you just admit that you're weak right now?"_

"_Yeah, I always found your advice wise to follow." He blushed and looked down at his hands._

_Kagome wanted to know what had changed Inuyasha's rough and gruff behavior. Even the way he spoke was proper and polite— no slang or disrespectful words._

"…_Uh thanks, come on and lean on me." She let Inuyasha hold on to her._

_The close proximity kept her on edge. She took note of his changed appearance, his face became rounder and less angular, his eyes looked gentle and his eyelashes curled nicely over his now dark eyes. She smiled wondering how many surprises Inuyasha was full of._

"_Kagome you smell really nice…"_

"_Um thanks Inuyasha… but a lot of times you insult me, especially about my smell."_

"_Oh well that's because I lie; I get easily embarrassed around you so I lie to you out of nervousness."_

_Kagome smiled and looked down at the ground. She liked this version of Inuyasha a lot but she always liked his demon side as well._

"_Well we're here."_

_Kagome slid open the door and walked Inuyasha inside of the home. Her mother and her grandfather were up speaking about something._

"_Momma, I found this boy on the outskirts of the forest! He's injured badly and needs a place to sleep!"_

_The woman turned to look at Inuyasha and noticed the bandages around his side. Her mom got up right away and prepared the extra futon. She patted him on the head and asked him for his name._

"_It's Inuyasha, miss."_

_Kagome's mom smiled sweetly at him and he blushed. He could see where Kagome got her sweet personality and cute face from. She asked if he was hungry to which he responded positively. Kagome led him over to the small table and helped him kneel._

_She noticed that her grandfather was glaring at Inuyasha heavily and Kagome cleared her throat. Her grandfather sent her a knowing look but decided to stay quiet. She let out a sigh and ignored him._

_Her cat Buyo hopped up onto the table and into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha smiled and decided to play with him. Kagome smiled at the scene until Inuyasha pissed Buyo off and got scratched. Inuyasha let out a whimpering noise and clutched his hand. Buyo hopped off of Inuyasha and strolled outside._

"_Heh, sorry about that, cats can be pretty moody…" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha._

"_No need to apologize." He dismissed her apology when he realized a younger boy was looking at him._

"_Hi, my name is Souta; I'm Kagome's younger brother." He introduced himself and Inuyasha told him his name._

_Kagome's mom placed a bowl of rice and plate of fish in front of Inuyasha. He smiled gratefully and ate very disgracefully. Kagome and her mother laughed at his eating and called it cute while her grandfather turned up his nose in disgust._

"_Wow Inuyasha you must have been hungry." Souta chuckled._

_They stayed up a little longer and spoke of many things including Inuyasha. Kagome found out things about him that he never once mentioned._

"_Inuyasha, where is your family?"_

"_My father is dead… but I never met him so it doesn't bother me. But my mother was the only thing I had left…"_

"_The only thing you had?" Kagome asked._

"_She died… and left me behind." Inuyasha looked down. "I miss her… I miss her a lot. But I always visit her grave."_

_Kagome held Inuyasha's hand gently and gave him a sympathetic look. He smiled at her sadly and her mother noticed the exchange between the boy and her daughter and smiled._

"_Okay, everyone get to sleep." Kagome's mom announced._

_They all got up and moved to their rooms. Inuyasha's futon was placed in the small back area that held the unused household items. Kagome and Souta went to their room and her mother and grandfather started towards their room. Kagome's mom turned around to face Inuyasha and she smiled again._

"_Inuyasha, if you ever need some place to stay… well you're always welcome here. Always." Her mom said before leaving._

_Inuyasha smiled, for once feeling the warmth of a family and the kindness that had never been given to him by anyone besides his mother. He settled in the futon almost wondering if they would still be kind to him if they knew what he truly was._

_A half- demon— an entity that didn't belong to either race, something that should have never happened._

_When the morning came, Kagome was the first to wake up. She hadn't sensed Inuyasha inside the house anymore. She got up and ran out of the room and towards the front door. When she slid it open, Inuyasha was sitting outside of the house with his hands folded in his sleeves. She felt relieved knowing she would have a little more time with him._

"_Inuyasha, I was scared you already left." _

_He looked up at her and smiled at her concerned face. "Thank you Kagome… I'm glad I met you and your family."_

"_Inuyasha what's wrong? You sound so dejected."_

"_I'm a half - demon, Kagome, no one wanted me. Sometimes I wish I was born fully human or fully demon. Both do not happen to be a blessing but a curse."_

"_Inuyasha, it is a curse only to the fools who do not understand that love and happiness does not rely on race. They hurt you because they are ignorant and do not like the idea of new things." Kagome smiled. "I love you as you are."_

_Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "That was the last thing my mother said to me… I never even got to learn her name…"_

"_You never learned her name?" Kagome felt terrible for him._

"_She always told me to call her mommy and because we were isolated, I never heard anyone say it."_

"_Does anyone else know her name?"_

"_My brother… but I'd rather not talk about him."_

"_Is he also a half- demon?"_

"_No, he would have killed you if he heard you say that. He's cruel and only focuses on avenging our father's honor and power. He hates me and my mother." He explained to Kagome._

_She instantly disliked the demon without really knowing much about him. "Well one day I'll help you beat him up so he stops saying mean things to you." Kagome smiled sweetly._

"_Heh thanks Kagome; you know how to make me feel better." He paused as if he wanted to say something else. "Kagome… I…"_

"_What is it?" She looked confused._

"_Do you think after I stop traveling…? I could come back here and be with your family?" He looked down. "I know considering what I am…"_

"_Inuyasha, my mother told you to come back because she knows what you are. I'm positive my grandfather told her or maybe she sensed it herself. Inuyasha, I don't care what you are and I never will. I love your human side and your demon side." She blushed. "I love you."_

_His eyes widened and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly as if she would be taken from him. She returned the embrace and smiled at him. He pulled away from her and looked away before looking back at her with resolve in his eyes._

_She looked at him, almost shy and blushed. He closed the gap and gave her a chaste kiss that lasted no more than a minute. She held on to him for dear life, almost regretting the fact that he had to leave._

"_Kagome, I love you back."_

_She felt him pulse beneath her and his long black hair suddenly became silky silver again. His human ears started to disappear beneath his hair and his dog ears twitched before rising from beneath his hair. His face became angular once more and his fangs grew out. When he looked back at her, his black eyes were no longer obsidian and shined amber._

_She looked at the sky and noticed the sun fighting its way past the horizon. "You change back with the sun?"_

"_Yeah." His voice was rough again._

"_Inuyasha… kiss me again." She said boldly._

_He turned red at her sudden forwardness. "What? Why!?"_

"_Because, I've kissed you as your human self but not as your true self; I love both sides and I want to give both sides the affection they deserve." Kagome said._

_He raised a claw hand to scratch his cheek sheepishly and he sported a furious red blush. "Okay, whatever you want Kagome."_

_They leaned in once more and this time it was less chaste but still simple. She felt his fangs nip her lips and she only wanted to pull him in closer. She felt a need for him that she'd never felt before and soon his hands were at the small of her back. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she found herself doing the same. Her tongue explored his fangs and a moan escaped both of their mouths before they pulled away._

_Neither wanted to speak after that exchange; their skin was on fire._

"_What was that?" They both asked each other._

"_Uh… I don't really know. But Kagome I'll see you again tonight. I won't stray too far from the village so don't worry." He panted a bit before setting himself in a crouching position and leapt off._

_Kagome just smiled and waved him off, because she knew he would be back._

Kagome and Suzu sat outside near the private quarters on the wooden platform and stared up at the night sky. They sipped quietly on tea enjoying the silence.

"The sky looks so empty without the moon, doesn't it?" Kagome smiled nostalgically. "I've never particularly liked new moon nights."

Suzu pondered Kagome's statement. "Kagome- sama, what do you mean?"

"Without the moon's silver glimmer, things just seem so sad." Kagome smiled bitterly.

Suzu looked over to Kagome and decided to change the subject. "Oh, I am interested in that demon companion you had mentioned before."

Kagome laughed. "Free your mind of it, I haven't seen that person in three years. I've missed that person a lot."

Suzu did not want to pry as it seemed mentioning the demon only proved to worsen Kagome's mood.

"But Suzu, he was amazing and he was strong and had a generous heart. He was a little rough around the edges but he motivated me to become a powerful Miko. But he was hurt badly and had no place to go, always wandering. He had an awful brother and I promised to him that I would help him make that lesser demon pay him the respect he deserved."

Suzu smiled at the way Kagome spoke of the demon. "You love him? You love him as a woman loves a man?"

"Very much so Suzu." Kagome smiled. "I was a foolish Miko in love with a wonderful man."

They sat in silence looking up at the empty night sky.

* * *

**Huh I'm sure Kagome won't be as excited to kill Inuyasha's brother when the chapters really start rolling hurr hurr. Suzu has finally learned to trust once more and pull the stick of betrayal out of her heart... betcha thought I was gonna say her ass huh? Well next chapter is when things really start rolling but I won't spoil it! So I hoped you guys liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Chapter 4 my friends has arrived, took a while to belt this one out honestly, this damn thing called "my life" keeps getting in my way. Well since the next chapter doesn't come till after halloween... Happy Halloween! There is the return of Sango and Miroku in this chapter for those who are Sango fangirls like me and Miroku lovers also like me. SO Enjoy!**

* * *

That insufferable demon was driving Kagome over the edge.

She had never met a person as rude and pretentious as he.

It was almost as if he believed he was doing her a favor by keeping her, a Miko, in there, a demonic residence.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome would say.

An eye would roam towards her and then look away as if she was invisible. She knew it was an improvement from before — since he actually never even glanced at her— but when she had seen him actually greet others she couldn't just settle for a glance.

She promised herself that she would make him respect her properly as she did him.

She had noticed that the man was on pins and needles. She had asked Suzu and Rin about the man's short temper with everything lately; but Suzu would not tell her and Rin did not know either.

Kagome sat in her room and brushed her hair before letting her mind wander on things that had not left her mind upon arriving on the Western Lands. She sighed and adjusted her sleep robe as she stared out of the window. She wondered how her dearest cousin Kikyo was doing and how Kaede was holding up. It had been a full moon cycle since she first arrived in the castle. She knew Kikyo would not fare the news well upon returning from her pilgrimage. She wondered if her mother was worried and if her brother cried from loneliness.

Then she found herself wondering about the lecherous monk and her other neighborhood friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka; who she had considered more of acquaintances. She wondered about Buyo and his odd tendencies. There was no denying that she was homesick and that she would easily trade in this sudden lavish lifestyle for her old futon in her small sized home.

She briefly wondered if while she was gone, if Inuyasha had come for her once again. Before she knew it her cheeks were moist and her eyes slowly dripping tears. Anytime she thought of Inuyasha, the tears just seemed to fall and she would have to bite something to keep herself from choking on her sobs.

The painful lump that knotted in her throat and the taste of saline on her tongue was too much. She needed to take a walk desperately and rid her head of her past love. She got up from her spot and slipped on a slightly heavier kimono, one more appropriate for taking a stroll and slid into her boots.

She decided to explore the other parts of the residence that she had never seen before. Her body felt heavy with sorrow and she felt herself wanting to curl back up in the futon and fill her heart with self- pity, as she had done countless times before; but she had to learn to overcome each of her weaknesses at every chance available.

She stepped out of the main residence and walked into the front courtyard. She had seen a few foot soldiers patrolling the grounds and she spotted a few new recruits walking around nervously. One had happened to be a tiger demon that looked barely out of the kit stage. She smiled warmly at him and he blushed before walking over to her.

"Miko- sama, why do you stroll at such a late hour?" His voice was squeaky.

Kagome found his voice charming. She answered him hesitantly at first, fearing for her voice to reveal her moment of weeping.

"I do find the night to be energizing. I've always loved nightly strolls." She smiled at him.

He was nervous to converse with her. But Kagome noted he feared her not for her power but just because he was a timid young man. She took note of his appearance and found an insatiable urge to wrap him in her arms and pet him.

His hair was long and unruly, colored in hues of orange, red and slight yellow. His eyes were an amazing mix between yellow and green but appeared lazy and filled with drowsiness. He was only a little taller than her but she knew that was considered short for a demon male. His fangs were long and his ears were round and looked extremely soft.

"You seem a little nervous; it would do better for you to relax." She giggled slightly. "I would prefer to see you a little more loosened up."

"No offence Miko-sama but I don't think you can tell me about how to handle my duties." He said puffing his chest with false confidence. "Besides I need to be on the lookout for suspicious folk."

Kagome spotted a spider crawling across a leaf and with a mischievous grin she plucked the spider from its spot and tossed it on the tiger demon's neck. At the feeling of something on his neck, his whole body shivered violently as he scurried about trying to rid himself of the terrifying feeling. Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter very well and laughed loudly.

The young demon faced her angrily and slightly embarrassed once he found the spider crawling around him. Kagome looked at him through teary blue eyes and wiped them away as her laughing fit ceased.

"I have proved a point. If you are on edge all the time, you will panic the minute you have to deal with an actual threat." Kagome smiled distantly. "I speak of experience from this."

The tiger demon looked down at his feet bashfully before looking back up at her and noting the melancholic expression that suddenly appeared on her face. He felt inclined to do something but he had no idea. Before she was a human or a Miko, he knew she was a woman and he was raised to respect a woman no matter her trade or species.

He had no intention of earning her scorn and he didn't want to do anything reckless to make her cry. He took a deep breath before hesitantly reaching out to gently pat her shoulder.

"Miko- sama, do you wish to speak of what troubles your mind?" He asked her cautiously.

She blinked twice before smiling warmly again. It felt a little good to see another demon try to ease her anxiety. She only had Suzu to speak to, so it made her feel a little more accepted.

"Would you mind accompanying me on a walk— I'm sorry I have not once asked for your name, how rude of me." Kagome laughed.

"Oh my name is actually Susumu. I'm a rookie soldier, I barely passed the test but I did somehow."

Kagome nodded before introducing herself to him fully. He nodded and decided that on his walk with her he would patrol the grounds. The two walked under the moonlight and Kagome found herself speaking easily to Susumu. She told him of all the family and the stories she had back in Kaede's village. Susumu seemed enthralled by her stories.

"Higurashi- sama, were you always such a strong person? I mean I always envy those with natural strength." He decided to use her surname.

Kagome made a disapproving noise with her tongue. She bent down by a pavilion and let her hand skim through the pond.

"Susumu, I am sure you heard my words clearly. No improvement towards anything can you make without a proper balance between the emotional, physical and spiritual. It is true that Midoriko's power passed on to me but only out of heritage. If I did not hone my skills and learn to relax then I would not have obtained anything besides raw power."

Susumu looked back down. "I have been called weak all my life. I appear as if I've only just grown fully out of the kitten stage but it has been a good amount of moons since. All my brothers have gone on to become alpha males; while I stand here untrained, lack logics and have only a puny body to show- off."

He frowned. "It is a wonder Sesshomaru- sama has chosen me despite the arguments of his other vassals and soldiers."

"I do not know much about Lord Sesshomaru and I will not beat around the bush because bluntly put I still dislike the man." Kagome spoke openly. "But I do respect him for being something most lords are not, which is honest. He has not once killed me for my rude addresses towards him and has not harmed my village despite the fact that I could run away and make it back there. He is a demon of his word."

"Ah yes, I have heard of your famous arguments with our lord. Higurashi- sama, while our lord is indeed the most honorable lord I've seen… It is still a wonder he has not killed you; at least from the rumors I have heard of him in the past, he was actually the most feared by humans and demons alike and would not hesitate to kill anything that even earned his contempt once."

"I am aware and I also ponder it as well, but it does me nothing to just think about it. I have come to respect him and I will make sure that before anything happens to me, he will come to respect me as well." Kagome looked up at Susumu.

Susumu had to admire the fierce determination that Kagome possessed. He wouldn't have been able to do anything like she was doing.

"Besides, Lord Sesshomaru does not tolerate weakness, so I am sure he sees something in you, something great and powerful." Kagome smiled. "After all I see it too."

Susumu's eyes widened at Kagome's declaration; he was never told anything that was so uplifting in his entire life.

Kagome rose from her position and spotted another soldier walking towards them. She sensed Susumu's sudden nervousness and although it was faint, she could see him tremble a little in his boots. The demon let out an obnoxious cackle and Kagome decided right away that she despised the man.

"Well, look at that— if it isn't Susumu, shouldn't you be keeping your post boy?" His voice was gruff and unfriendly.

"I- I decided to accompany Higurashi- sama and patrol at the same time." Susumu sounded queasy.

"You want to protect the Miko!?" He spoke as if some poor joke was told. "You can't even protect yourself. I believe the Miko would end up saving you if anything."

Kagome felt the need to tell that demon off but she knew Susumu wouldn't benefit if she fought his battles for him. She calmed herself down and looked up at the full moon in the sky. Susumu did nothing to defend his character and the demon continued to verbally assault him until he became bored with the endless ribbing. He walked passed them and made sure to jounce Susumu with his large shoulder.

When Kagome was positive the demon was out of earshot, she tossed a glance over to Susumu. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself— I mean surely you cannot fight every verbal battle but that demon was vexing and his words hurtful."

"I did not know what to say; besides he is my senior. I have to let myself become stronger but until then I will have to take all the insults given to me."

"You will not get stronger by being disrespected Susumu. I know that from experience as well." Kagome said. "You are not so misunderstood."

Susumu nodded and asked for Kagome to tell him of another story from the past. She laughed at his childlike eagerness and spoke to him about her grandfather.

_Kagome had moments when she immensely disliked her grandfather. He could be the most overbearing and inconsiderate person she had known. His prodding of her and Inuyasha's relationship was what upset her the most. He had become especially aggravating when Inuyasha would come by during the new moon nights._

_But he would always constantly chide her for giving up her studies. He compared her to Kikyo, Kaede and Hitomiko and the other well known Miko. He called her weak for her desires and he became angry if she spent time socializing with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka saying things such as she had no time to talk needlessly. _

_He had his moments but she would never say that she hated him._

_One day she had been tending to the shrine and speaking happily with Kikyo, when her grandfather suddenly came towards the shrine. Kikyo looked at him warily to see if he was in one of his odd moods._

"_Kagome, Kikyo do you wish to accompany me on a stroll to the next village?" He asked nicely._

_Kagome excitedly responded and Kikyo spoke calmly towards their grandfather._

"_Is there a reason?" Kikyo asked matter- of- factly._

"_Ah it's just outside training for Kagome. She has picked up many things in the village and I believe that a more hands on experience will help her."_

_Kikyo nodded and grabbed Kagome's broom before taking her own to rest against the shrine's walls. Her grandfather gave her the sling with all of her materials inside of it as well as her bow and arrow. _

_Kikyo, who was always prepared, had all her things on her. They were on the village outskirts and Kagome could feel her excitement rising. It would be the first time she was allowed outside the village. Through the excitement, she was also very tense and anxious. She felt her nerves on edge and that at any moment something could happen._

"_Kagome relax your nerves. I know I've been really hard on you lately but this stroll is to teach you how to relax."_

_Kagome looked disbelievingly at her grandfather. "This is just a trick, yes? Why would you tell me to relax now when we are out in the open?"_

"_One must learn the proper balance between work and relaxation. Do too much of work and you shall be stiff and anxious but if you do too much of play you become useless jelly."_

_Kagome didn't want to listen to the old man. She knew he was testing her and she would not fail just to hear his ridicules. She would surprise him and work harder than she had worked before. Kikyo walked behind them with her eyes closed peacefully. It was as if she wasn't at all worried about anything happening. Kagome turned back around and her grandfather was smiling at her before he closed his eyes and turned to face front again._

_Her grandfather had once been a shrine priest but he had retired when he felt he could pass on the livelihood to his nieces Kikyo and Kaede._

_Kagome huffed before going back on guard. She wouldn't let him fool her at all; as they passed some bushes, a rustling could be heard and Kagome quickly yelled._

"_Watch out!"_

_She stood her ground and trembled slightly. Even though she had actually purified the demon that one time with Inuyasha, it didn't mean she wasn't scared out of her wits. But she wanted to use her power to protect the man she loved and that feeling was stronger than her fear. As Kagome growled slightly at the noise, a snout poked its way out from the bushes and then two tinier ones below the larger one. Soon it revealed to be a mother fox and her kits. Kagome felt mortified that she couldn't even register the fact that there was no youki or jyaki on the 'threats.'_

_All she heard was Kikyo's chuckle and her grandfather's cackle. She pressed on ahead of them, her face red and her stance angry. When she cooled down some, she looked back at her grandfather and Kikyo who still walked with their eyes closed. She slowly wondered what they were doing—if they were feeling for threats in the surrounding area._

_She slowly closed her eyes as well and attempted to send out her energy around her. She sensed a few demons in the air but they were just normal demons going about their lives. Unbeknownst to her, her grandfather saw her with her eyes closed and he smiled deviously. The girl assumed that he and Kikyo were using their senses when in actuality they were just appreciating the nature around them. _

_His eyes spotted a tiny pink worm and he plucked it gently from its position on the ground. He dropped it behind her haori and waited for her reaction._

_Her forehead formed lines and creases as she frowned. She had never felt that kind of feeling before. It was sending a shiver down her spine and she didn't know if that was from picking up a powerful aura. Suddenly the slithering moved from her back to under her breasts and then she calmed down and realized that she must have gotten a bug on her. Then the thought finally processed as her blue eyes snapped wide open in panic and she started to do a sporadic dance with her arms and legs. _

_She dipped her hands inside her haori and pulled out the little offender. It was an earthworm, a gift sent from the Kami to the farmers, as her mother would tell her. She gently set it down on the side of the road and turned to look back at her grandfather, who was snickering, and Kikyo, who was covering most likely a smile with her sleeve. _

"_Grandfather, what is the point of slithering a worm down my chihaya!?" She exploded._

_The man stopped his tomfoolery and looked at Kagome with gentle eyes. "Kagome, I have told you once before that this stroll is to teach you to relax your mind. What good does it do you if you are to expect an attack at all times?"_

"_I am being cautious grandfather."_

"_You are being over-aware. I have done this same stroll with Kikyo and Kaede when they were starting out as well." _

_Kagome looked over at her cousin who coughed nervously and her face showed faint embarrassment._

"_Do not be fooled Kagome, she was like you— perhaps if not worse." He humored much to Kikyo's disdain._

"_One is of course to be surprised by a insect on the body, but not so explosively like you were, at least considering that you actually do not mind the presence of insects normally. You are too tense and that can lead you towards demise." Her grandfather spoke and she found herself drawn in to his words. "Kagome you can exercise some caution, but if you are to be on edge all the time; you will panic when an actual threat shows up and you cannot deal with it rationally."_

_She relaxed her muscles and nerves as his words sunk in. "See Kagome, doesn't everything feel lighter than before. Now come and enjoy this stroll with your cousin and I." _

Susumu was engrossed in her story and he could understand what she meant by learning from experience.

"Your grandfather is wise; have you left him back home as well?"

"No he has returned to the Kami and very peacefully." She smiled.

"Oh my condolences, I did not mean to pry." She shook her head at his apologies.

"Do not sound so somber. I have grieved long ago and come to accept that he has fulfilled the Kami's duties and has returned to them again." Kagome smiled at him.

"Ah that is mature, for I myself would have still been grieving." He admitted.

Kagome smiled at his honesty before coming to a full stop. Susumu followed in suit as he sensed and saw what she had.

Standing in front of them with an almost ethereal glow marked by the moonlight, was none other than the master of the lands; Lord Sesshomaru. He wore his hair in a neat braid and wore only a plain kimono. Kagome was taken in by the beauty of the scene; it was one of nature's finest works.

From the side she noticed the sorrowful look in his golden eyes. Something she had seen once and never expected to see again, so soon since the day she had sparked his rage by taking his precious daughter outside of the castle walls.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome unconsciously breathed out loud.

The man heard his name being called but he made no move to greet her. She had one of his soldiers to accompany her and it was already an annoyance that she had seen him twice at his weakest.

He focused on so many things but the biggest being the fact that his brother was able to slip from his grasp so many times within five years. Had he become so weak? Did all his training wash away with his confinement in the castle walls?

He flexed his left arm languidly and appreciated its return but he could always feel that dull sting; the pain that reminded him of his failure and how he let Inuyasha slip away from him again and again with their father's most precious fang.

"Is this one not good enough? Have you committed so many sins for the half- breed at the cost of others?" Sesshomaru spoke only to himself.

Kagome watched him sadly and slowly walked up to him. Susumu was confused as to whether to stop her or to leave the two to their business; and Susumu chose the latter as he bid Kagome a small goodnight.

Kagome was vaguely aware that Susumu had left her. She was taking quite a risk trying to speak to Sesshomaru— but she had realized she was always more of a risk- taker anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a beautiful night out is it not?" She started light conversation.

In response, a golden eye gazed towards her before staring back at the sky. "Do not greet this one with such casual conversation."

"Why shouldn't I? You have been hospitable and you keep to your word. Is it so odd that I wish to speak to you?"

"Your status may be high, but not as high as this one's. This Sesshomaru does not wish to speak." He spoke in a quiet tone.

"Ah but you speak to me at this moment and continue to trade remarks. I believe it would not hurt you to speak a little bit."

"Why do you continue to test your luck with this one?"

"I wish not to test anything; I wish to gain your respect." She said. "Maybe even become acquaintances, as friendship would be too much to ask?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome and noticed she aligned herself with him despite his rules and proper protocol being that she stands behind him as both a woman and an unequal.

"You stand next to this one as if it is your right." Sesshomaru spoke. "Why?"

"I refuse to speak to anyone without facing them, I have told you this before, have I not?"

He looked at her slightly appalled. The gall of this Miko was something impressive, he found himself exasperated with her but it was an oddly familiar feeling.

"Hmph do not speak to this one as if he were a mere pup." He growled.

"I do not speak to you as a pup but as a person." Kagome answered. "I just wish to see how far I can mouth off, before a clawed hand finds its way to my neck once more."

Sesshomaru was slightly amused that she could joke about him nearly killing her so many times.

"Do you take pleasure in this one harming you? Keep up your smart talk and your wish is this Sesshomaru's command." He slightly joked.

Kagome looked at him and couldn't help but to giggle. "Has my Lord made a joke with this common human? What a gift Kami has graced me with."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes about roll but he figured that he wouldn't give that woman the pleasure of continuing this silly banter. Although he had to thank her, for her company or he would have stayed in his sour mood for quite some time; but he wasn't going to thank her verbally.

"Miko, it is late. You should return back to your room."

"Ah but actually my Lord, I have never ventured to this part of the estate so I am a little unsure of how to return."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose out of aggravation. This woman could be so fierce and disagreeable and then no better than a child. He figured that this would be his way to thank her but he refused to let her know what his intentions were.

"Miko, this one feels the need to retire as well; this Sesshomaru will lead you back to the main estate. But do not think for a moment that this will result in your so-called 'friendship.'"

Kagome huffed. Would it kill him to be friendly a little more often?

"I do not ask for more than what you will provide my lord." She started to catch up to him.

"And do not walk next to this one either… Know your place as both woman and lower class."

Kagome was livid but decided that she was much too tired to start up a blood bath with the man. She just ignored him and let him guide her back to the main estate. She had struggled to keep up with his walking speed and lagged behind him.

Soon her walk became a jog and soon her jog became a sprint and she knew that demon was secretly enjoying every bit of the moment. Soon enough they reached the main estate and Kagome was escorted back to her room. She slid the door open and turned around but Sesshomaru was walking away from her without as much as a 'good-night.'

She smiled to herself and quietly bid Sesshomaru a good night before sliding the door closed. However, unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru had heard her good-night and he silently mouthed a good- night to her as well before he walked off towards the private wing. Sesshomaru was no longer at ease as he had remembered the most tiring thing that he had to deal with come tomorrow.

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds singing outside and the frantic scurrying and shuffling of feet. Suzu walked into Kagome's room with a smile and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning Kagome- sama." Suzu said almost too sweetly.

Kagome's eyebrow rose in suspicion; she knew that tone of voice because she was a frequent user of that tone.

"Good morning… Suzu." Kagome feigned innocence. "How is your morning?"

"My day has been very normal. But it has improved now that I have seen my dearest friend's smiling face." Suzu flattered her without shame.

Kagome could help but to laugh. It was obvious that Suzu was going to ask something of her that she thought Kagome might not like, but she would do anything — within limitations— to help out her friend.

"Suzu what exactly is it that you want from me?" Kagome asked point blank.

Suzu dropped the smile and her eyes took on an amused glint. "You have seen through my farce?"

"Of course, you speak to the master of shameless flattery. I have done that for nearly all eighteen years of my life." Kagome laughed.

"Well Kagome- sama, I shall need you to give up your livelihood for today."

"Impossible, my life depends on my livelihood. It is already considered sin by tradition that I dwell with demons and eat meat." Kagome said with a non- negotiable tone.

"But Kagome- sama, our Lord wishes you to be a regular woman for a day and then you may go back to your practices." Suzu stated.

"What exactly is it that you wish me to do?" Kagome resigned.

She was always soft when it came to helping out friends. Suzu walked over and took Kagome by the hand and raised her from her kneeling position.

"I need to dress you up for the arrival of our lord's mother Chiyo- sama." Suzu spoke with a little irritation. "She often goes out to roam and when she comes back she always expects a grand reception for her return."

"You speak as if you are not fond of Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Kagome smiled. "Is she a handful?"

"In a way yes, Lord Sesshomaru becomes stressed easily around her. She is a little mischievous and she takes pleasure in teasing people." Suzu explained. "Her antics often anger Lord Sesshomaru and the many that live in the house but she is a master of wisdom and her power is amazing as a great dog demon."

"So what is it that I must do?"

"I need you to dress as a normal woman… Not in your chihaya but rather the kimono our lord has prepared for you." Suzu stated. "I will also need your face to be painted and hair to be dressed."

Kagome's expression became unreadable to Suzu. On the outside, Kagome was blank but on the inside she was giddy, almost as if she was about burst from excitement. Her chance had come once again to do something she had wanted to do but never had the chance to do so. But it was still against all that she had practiced.

"Well I suppose if it will make things easier for you?" Kagome asked.

She made it sound as if she was doing Suzu a favor when Suzu was the one granting her a precious wish. She would give in to temptation once more before she would have to draw the line and return to her Miko practices.

"I was honestly expecting more of a fight." Suzu laughed.

"And what would you have done if that was what had happened?" Kagome teased.

"Well I would have to knock you unconscious and control you like a puppet against your will." Suzu smiled deviously. "But I am glad I did not have to come to that."

Kagome shook her head disapprovingly at Suzu and followed the demon out of the room. She could see servants running around frantically and hear feet shuffling heavily on the wood floors. She wondered what Sesshomaru's mother looked like; if he took more after her— or if he had looked more like his father whom she had never seen.

She was taken into the bathing room where Suzu had stripped her down in a flash and tossed her in the large pool of water. Kagome was not pleased with the rough handling but understood that under Suzu's calm face, her nerves were frazzled. Kagome did not put up a struggle or a fight as Suzu cleansed her body. She let Suzu do her job before leading her into the dressing room where three other females had awaited her arrival.

They eyed her with envy and malice but did not act upon it. Suzu directed Kagome to a table where the women soon swarmed once she lay down on the table. Kagome became alarmed when she felt hands running across her body and rubbing her with pressure; and as a result her energy spiked up and the women yelped before retracting their hands.

"You dirty Miko, you dare burn our hands!?" One of the women gasped.

Kagome looked up at them angrily as they stared at her with contempt and clutched their injured hand while holding it to their chest. Kagome could feel the hate rolling off of them in waves as she looked at them but in their eyes was an emotion that Kagome knew too well.

Fear was in the demons' eyes.

They feared her and because they feared her they hated her; she didn't like that feeling at all.

"Women calm yourselves, you must explain to Kagome- sama what your duties are or she will be shocked and you all see what happens when she is shocked." Suzu chastised. "And Kagome- sama you must keep yourself calmed or you will hurt someone in this house."

Kagome nodded and turned back to the women and offered her apologies to each woman before drawing in her power and laying back down on the table and allowed the women to tend to her.

"My name is Chizuru and I am to tend to my lady's hair." A tall woman with black hair bowed.

"My name is Anju and I am to tend to my lady's skin." The woman was curvy with a head of flaxen locks.

"My name is Honoka and I am to tend to my lady's clothing." The last of the three was very small in stature with dark green hair.

They began to rub her body with oils of many fragrances and soon Kagome felt her body being warmed at an alarming rate.

"My lady do not stress for these are special oils known for its relaxing properties." Honoka explained as she rubbed Kagome's arm.

"If it is heating your body up then it is a sign that it is working." Anju finished as she worked on Kagome's legs.

"You may feel drowsy and this process takes a while, so feel free to sleep." Chizuru urged Kagome.

Kagome decided that she would indeed take a nap. She really wasn't allowed to indulge in things like that but she decided that a little rest would soothe her and she did promise to forget about her livelihood for the day, so she would no longer fight such indulgent treatment.

"If you insist…" Kagome let herself black out.

In the town, a young woman found herself walking around idly. Her hair was tied in what was a popular style for young women with a white ribbon and her kimono was a traditional kimono of lavender and fuchsia with a long green skirt covering over her lower half. She carried a large boomerang shaped weapon and was accompanied by a small nekomata demon that rested on her shoulder.

She had traveled for days on her companion and then she had to walk the rest of the way so not to arouse suspicion from the checkpoint guards. She was tired and was in need of a hot bath and warm food. But it would seem that she would not be able to rest just yet as she was caught in the frenzy of the village preparing for some type of celebration.

She approached a figure dressed in high quality robes of indigo and deep purple that stood still and looked on at the many people who were frantically running around to get things done. She reached out to him with a light press on the shoulder and he turned around to face her— shakujo in hand and question on his face.

She had realized that she had tapped a monk with such disrespect and felt herself bow unconsciously as she was taught and forgot about her companion, who jumped off of her shoulder with ease. She gave her deepest apologies for tapping the monk so casually and she heard his rich velvety smooth voice speak to her.

"Come now, I expect no special treatment; and one as pretty as you should not bow." He spoke with a flirtatious tone.

Her eyes snapped wide open and she rose fast and the nekomata jumped back onto the woman's shoulder. She looked up at the monk and was amazed by what she had seen.

The monk was young and had a head full of black shiny hair. His skin was a healthy peach color and his black, almost violet, colored eyes shined brilliantly. He was too handsome to be a monk and the woman found herself captured by his appearance; nothing at all like the monks that she had encountered many times.

"Ah what is your name pretty one?" He asked with a smile.

"My name is Sango…" She felt herself heat up and was positive her face was tinted with rosy pink.

"What a pretty name and it suits you too. Such a beautiful pink has come across the apples of your cheeks." He smiled at her.

Sango felt her heart beat inside her chest and no man had ever been able to cause such a reaction in her; much less a monk of all people.

"My name is Miroku and I am a simple monk who wishes to help those in need." He stepped closer to her.

Sango followed his eyes and she suddenly felt naked under his gaze. He was sizing her up shamelessly and he spoke to her in such a seductive tone that she had briefly wondered what kind of monk would do such a thing.

"Is there a reason that you ask of my attention?"

"Yes houshi- sama, actually I wish to know what has the village in such a panic." Sango asked him.

"Why I believe a royal demon is coming back from a journey. I was told that she is the mother of the demon lord that owns that estate way yonder." He pointed at the stairs near the end of the village.

Sango looked up and saw the buildings and marked the spot. That was where her treasure lay captive and she was going to have to plan this mission carefully.

"Thank you houshi- sama; please do not let me disrupt your duties." Sango turned around and was about to leave until she felt a hand grip her wrist.

The monk enclosed his arms around her and he lowered his head into the crook of her neck. "Do not leave just yet Sango-san, I ask of your assistance."

Sango pushed away from the monk but her hands still held on to his shoulders against her will and he brought his hands down to her waist. She blushed once more and his eyes became serious as he looked down at her.

"Sango-san will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Houshi- sama! What nonsense you are speaking, I can't agree to bear the child of a man I have just met!" Sango's face was nearly red.

"Ah but you have not said no to a man that you will grow to know can you?"

Sango felt herself falling into his smooth talking until his hands moved from her waist to the small of her back and caressed the firm and smooth curve of both cheeks on her bottom. His head buried in the crook of her neck and a relaxed smile graced his face. He muttered into her soft flesh.

"Oh Sango- san, dear, can't you imagine the wonderful babies we would make?" He said. "Why with my devilish charm and your feminine graces our children would be the mortal embodiment of the Kami!" He continued to rub her bottom sensually.

His movements seemed to arouse her sexually until…

"Oh my lord what do those two think they're doing!?" An old busy body grouched.

"Where do they think they are? Goodness sake and the man is a monk!" Another old woman complained.

"Oh leave them alone! They must enjoy their youth!" An old man announced boisterously and then laughed raucously. "'Sides the young lady doesn't look like she's protesting!" He added and Sango could hear the indecency that laced his voice.

Then it would seem the only thing Miroku seemed to do was arouse her anger.

"You dare to make fun of a woman of my status houshi- sama?" Her hand was shaking before she pushed Miroku off of her.

"I don't think you understood my intentions Sango-san, I am merely —"

She backhanded Miroku with so much strength that his body nearly went into shock and his face had a bleeding red handprint on it. The slap sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard for practically miles.

"If I see your face again, you shall live to regret it. Good day to you houshi- sama!" With that threat Sango stormed off.

Miroku decided that he would avoid her with a passion, but he would need to soothe that splitting headache and his sudden double vision. He watched Sango stomp off and his double vision allowed not one but two of Sango's perfectly round backside and technically four of her plump cheeks.

He supposed if every time he ran into her he would be granted double vision of such a lovely sight; he most definitely wouldn't mind bumping into her a few more times.

Back in the estate, Kagome was being an obedient little doll and taking her grooming very well. Suzu watched Kagome with amusement and wondered briefly if the massage had done such wonders to make her usually fiery friend so docile or if Kagome had longed to do such activities for awhile.

"Higurashi- sama, your hair is wonderful." Chizuru sincerely complimented her as she ran the sizzling metal comb through Kagome's hair.

Kagome hadn't flinched once as the comb burned various parts of her scalp. Her naturally wavy hair became long as it was straightened to its true length. It fell down her back no longer in shiny ebony waves but rather like a curtain of ebony; she looked stunningly more like her cousin Kikyo.

Chizuru coiffed and styled her hair with heavy ornaments made of jade and ivory and finished it with a golden decorative comb at the top.

"Never have I worked with such obedient hair." Chizuru giggled gleefully.

Honoka slipped Kagome into two thin under kimono that would separate her skin from dirtying the decorative ones that went over it, it was called the juban, as Kagome remembered but she was not experienced in kimono layering. Honoka then slipped on the main outer kimono which was the houmongi, a very dressy kimono only worn to formal occasions. The sleeves were long and the base color of the kimono was a bright pale blue. The design on the kimono happened to be translucent white swans placed tastefully across the kimono. Honoka added the final touches which happened to be a pale green obi with pine patterns spread across it, the bow that followed and the obijime, which was the final cord that tied everything together.

Kagome was brought forward to sit on a chair as Anju proceeded to work on Kagome's cosmetics. Anju applied very little rice powder onto Kagome's face after basing it normally and she lined her eyes with kohl. Her lips were the final thing to work on before Kagome held her hand up and stopped Anju from applying the crimson red rouge that would normally follow and held out her clamshell.

"Anju do you mind using this rouge?" Anju involuntarily hissed at the rouge.

"Miko this is laced with spiritual energy, I will not touch such a thing."

"Please Anju, it is the only rouge I have been able to obtain for myself and I have promised to wear it on every occasion." Kagome's eyes were almost pleading with the demoness in front of her.

Anju sighed before grabbing a brush and dipping it in the oddly colored rouge before painting the thin line and then filling in her lips. Anju had never seen rouge the color of pink petals and somehow it had caused Kagome's face to shine with brilliance making her more attractive than before.

"Higurashi- sama, you're so… so beautiful!" Anju exclaimed. "It's as if that rouge was made for you."

Kagome attempted to stand but her hair, the layered kimono and the platform sandals were much too heavy for her. Suzu walked over and supported Kagome by the arm and lifted her gently. Kagome towered over Suzu with the help of the sandals and the other three carried her with ease. She stood in front of the glass which showed her reflection.

Kagome was taken aback by the beauty that she had become; she couldn't have been happier, although this wasn't what she meant by being a regular girl, it was still just as amazing. The women around her chattered about the beauty and happily spoke to Kagome about her new look. Kagome smiled warmly — for once she was doing regular things such as talking about cosmetics and fashion.

The process had taken well over a few hours and Sesshomaru's mother was to be expected at almost any time. The estate had been thoroughly cleaned and decorated and not a hair was out of place. Sesshomaru sat in the lavish banquet hall on the throne and Rin sat next to him. She was frightfully nervous and she hated when she had to sit next to Sesshomaru on the throne. The demons glared at her with hateful looks; their eyes telling her _'You don't belong here.'_

She had learned to drown it out but it still hurt her deeply. She sat ramrod straight on the cushion, trying not to fidget with her hair which was styled in a neat bun and had been pinned with a jade ornament. The kimono layers were annoying and she hated to dress so formally and preferred her normal yellow and orange checkered kosode any day over the stuffy kimono she wore now.

"Rin are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as more servants filtered into the banquet hall.

"Of course I am Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru knew she was lying but he had no idea on how to coerce her into telling him. Ever since they returned from their travels, he never had enough time to spend with her. It was at times like this he needed the Miko to speak with Rin and ease the troubles that he couldn't do himself.

The soldiers, who were all dressed in nicer kimono, walked into the hall— two at a time and proudly. Except one extremely distressed Susumu, who walked with diffidence and surveyed the room with the kind of anxiousness that one had when they expected something to pop out at them.

Then his concubines rolled in to the banquet hall, dressed in gaudy silk kimono and painted faces. He didn't associate with his concubines outside of the private quarters but they were as beautiful as ever; after all why would one want an ugly concubine?

"Last are the other house servants, correct my lord?" Jaken's voice grated against his ears from below his seat.

"Yes Jaken, do make sure nothing goes wrong or else…" Jaken shivered at the unfinished threat.

Last to arrive were the many servants in their usual servant attire. When the most of them walked into place, Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight that walked into the door.

It was the Miko dressed in stunning layers of kimono, her hair done up extravagantly and her face powdered and painted. He didn't think they could turn such a plain and candid woman into a charming Japanese beauty. But he wasn't fooled because under those kimono and make-up was the same insufferable woman that pried into his business and challenged him at every chance she got.

His surprise and amazement died with the thoughts of the woman's true personality.

Behind her were the servants that usually attended to his concubines; Anju, Chizuru and Honoka were helping her to walk and Suzu was right next to her without her usual smile. Sesshomaru was aware that his mother caused the most unsavory feelings to come out and found that he was slightly amused at Suzu's discomfort.

Soon enough Kagome was brought to the front to sit underneath Sesshomaru, the second highest seat in the hall and a seat that was reserved for only the most loyal of his retainers. Normally, he would rather her stand in the back with all the servants, save for Suzu; as his personal maid needed to be with him at all times.

Kagome sat beneath him and the scent of the aromatic oils assaulted his senses; but the scent was welcome. He watched as Suzu was about to leave but Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the woman's caramel colored wrist and hindered her from leaving. He watched as her petal pink lips spoke words to her.

"_Please Suzu, if permitted, can you stay with me; as a friend but not a servant?"_

Suzu gave her a delicate smile and looked up at Sesshomaru who whispered in a voice that only Suzu could here before nodding his head at her.

"_This one allows it, but do remember that you will still need to serve this Sesshomaru." _

Suzu nodded back and looked down at Kagome and nodded before kneeling next to her with ease.

An hour must have passed and everyone was on edge; his mother had not arrived at all.

That woman was too playful for her own good; and then laughter filled the room. It was a voice that sounded like wind chimes and sounded as sweet as honey; the voice that was the epitome of femininity.

A figure emerged from the back of the hall and then a mist appeared in the room. Kagome picked up on an immense spiritual energy from the mist but when the mist started to fade she sensed the amazing youki coming from the woman.

"I've fooled you all, how joyous."

The mist faded and revealed a stunningly gorgeous woman. Her skin was beautiful and a smooth peach color. Her hair was the same shade of white as Sesshomaru's; tied in pigtails with kanzashi and long tendrils of hair running down both sides of her face. Her eyes were gold and covered in the same magenta lines as Sesshomaru's. Her cheeks carried one magenta stripe on each side and were shaped almost like lightning bolts, her lips were painted in magenta rouge and on her forehead was a Prussian blue crescent moon.

Kagome was stunned. Sesshomaru was the splitting image of his mother and even though she hadn't seen how his father looked, she was sure that Sesshomaru took much more after his mother.

"Hello everyone, Chiyo-sama has missed you all." She exclaimed.

Her golden eyes had locked on to Kagome's crystal ones and a smile came across her face.

"Oh my… who is this one?" She asked

Kagome watched as Chiyo walked slowly towards her; and Kagome had never been so uncertain in her life on how to react towards the woman, but somehow she knew that they would have to get used to each other or else someone would end up killing someone.

* * *

**Whoa bros! It's Lord Fluffy's momma! I always did like her the minute I saw her in Final Act. I was like holy crap, that's who Sesshomaru takes after, except the personality of course, during that whole episode, Sesshomaru had on that: "This one is not amused." face lol. And I was like well "that one's mother is amused." But then I always wondered why their papa left Sesshomaru's mother and why she seems so okay with it? But whatever it's cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how many of you guys heard about Hurricane Sandy? Pretty freaking bad huh? Well fortunately it didn't really hit my neighborhood too badly but the other parts of NYC got screwed and the other parts of NJ got hit really bad. So this whole week was a little hard belting out the chapter but I did it! I hope none of you got hit with Sandy if you are in like the Tri-state area or wherever else that nasty storm hit! **

**Btw I just realized that I should draw a cover photo for this... lol but I'm so lazy  
**

* * *

Kagome was oddly calm despite taking notice of the woman's playful gaze. Kagome could smell trouble rolling off of the noblewoman in waves and she couldn't find it in herself to be on guard.

"Oh my… my son has quite the affinity for picking up pets." She laughed and lifted Kagome's face with her index finger.

Kagome rolled her eyes down to watch the woman's antics. Chiyo was smiling at Kagome with amusement. However, to Kagome, it was like watching Sesshomaru smile and that image did not formulate correctly in her mind.

"My son has picked a pretty one this time." She giggled. "This one is much more charming than that little one over there."

"I have a name, I would prefer you use it." Kagome had spoke uncharacteristically calm to the woman.

Chiyo's lips frowned as she heard Kagome's response.

The girl dared to speak back to her with such a calm tone! She looked deep into her crystal color eyes which showed nothing but relaxation. Her form was perfectly straight and her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Well you're more charming in looks at least. Rin is much more charming than you in personality I can see." Chiyo frowned at Kagome.

Chiyo's eyes widened when she sensed a spike of spiritual energy in the air;

"Oh my I hadn't noticed before… My dear pet you are a Miko." Chiyo's smile returned. "Your kind doesn't taste so pleasant."

"Perhaps you would find it that you do not eat my kind anymore." Kagome quipped.

Chiyo wasn't very amused with Kagome's retorts and she squeezed Kagome's cheeks making her lips pucker out in a foolish way; she took note of the oddly colored rouge on her lips and checked out the rest of her face.

"I do not find your little responses very entertaining, little one." She scoffed.

"Higurashi Kagome is my name, thank you for asking."

Chiyo's eyes widened and she released a cackle from her lips before loosening her grip on Kagome's cheeks. Sesshomaru had enough of his mother's games and he started to speak.

"Mother that is enough, this one tires of your pointless banter." Sesshomaru announced.

Chiyo growled at Sesshomaru and elicited Kagome's surprise. The woman had challenged her son; the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands himself.

"Watch your tongue pup; you are not so high on the throne that my hands cannot deliver a thrashing!"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mother this Sesshomaru isn't afraid of you or your mind games calm your tone."

Chiyo rolled her eyes and let out a grunt of disapproval. "Hmph, you are nothing like your father! You lack any type of charm whatsoever."

Kagome tried hard to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Chiyo's personality wasn't exactly what Kagome was expecting from Sesshomaru's mother. The woman was extremely jovial, a little forceful but still interesting.

"Mother what was the meaning of your entrance?" Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be a little more amusing; I concealed my scent and waited in here for awhile. The Miko in the north are very good at making concealment powders, did you know that?" Chiyo spoke with casual tone. "And I always was the best at hide and seek."

"This Sesshomaru grows weary of your antics…" Sesshomaru looked at his mother with no expression.

"Goodness, you've really only picked up your father's good looks and none of our personalities; how drab." Chiyo announced. "I tire of this conversation, this ceremony will commence now."

With a clap of the woman's daintily clawed hands, the ceremony began and many of the soldiers, concubines and house servants began to socialize and the servants on duty ran around to accommodate many of the desires and wishes that the others had. Kagome watched around with calm eyes at the festivities that occurred.

Anju, Honoka and Chizuru walked over to Kagome and helped her to stand. Suzu had to excuse herself and went to accommodate Sesshomaru, promising Kagome to come back when he allowed it. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who looked back at her and his eyes showed pure aggravation and Kagome held the sleeve of the kimono up to her face to hide her amusement.

"Oh dear, my great Lord Sesshomaru is becoming flustered by his own mother." Kagome teased knowing full well he could hear her.

Sesshomaru watched as the insufferable Miko walked off and conversed with the three grooming maids.

He realized why she gave off such a familiar feeling— the girl had been the human version of his mother! They both sought their entertainment by aggravating him and seeing how far they could take him without dealing with confrontation.

He had always noticed that the Miko's behavior was odd. During his travels and the many human women he encountered, they did very little to hide their arousal for him. They walked towards him with demure expressions and their thighs clamped with embarrassment. He never even batted an eye at them or tried to entertain their silly notions like how some lesser demons would.

He hated human women— no, hate was much too weak a word— he found their existence abhorrent.

But the Miko never once gave off so much as a scent of arousal, never showed an expression of desire or acted weak and helpless like subservient dolls around him. She was strong and never hid her pride, she smelt so pure and virginal around him and there was always a poorly concealed scowl or a teasing glance when she watched him. Her antics were exactly like that of a demoness just like his mother. He was positive that with them both around, his death was approaching increasingly fast.

He watched Kagome as she walked in the decorative sandals; she was clumsy and obviously unused to such high quality shoes. She walked in the kimono with great difficulty and she shook her head in obvious discomfort from the heavy ornaments in her hair.

She looked beautiful but she didn't need such decorations to bring out her beauty.

She was just a regular common class woman and Sesshomaru found himself wishing for the regular Miko who walked angrily in her black boots and moved gracefully in her chihaya. He felt a slight tap on his bicep and looked down at the tiny hand before looking at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to go be with Kagome- san, is it okay?" He looked at the wide brown eyes almost pleading to leave his side.

"This Sesshomaru allows it."

She cheered and thanked him formally before watching the young girl walk with speed to the Miko's location. He took note that even Rin walked with more grace than the Miko while dressed formally.

"I was extremely shocked when Kagome- sama agreed so easily to dress formally. I assumed that she would have been stark against it." Suzu kneeled next to the regal demon lord.

"The woman walks like a toddler; not a step of grace in those clothes." He said curtly.

"It's to be expected, Kagome- sama hasn't once worn anything other than her chihaya after her ten years of birth. She is unused to the lacquer sandals and the kimono." Suzu explained. "I believe that she has secretly longed to dress like a woman of her age would."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she spoke and played a hand game with Rin; so she as well had desires that she wished to be fulfilled; but the fact that her desire was so simple rather than something more complex was intriguing to him; all Sesshomaru desired was more power.

"Why do you share such information with this one?" Sesshomaru asked. "This Sesshomaru has never asked once about the Miko."

"My Lord I can see the inquiry in your eyes. You wonder about her behavior and her personality and how she does not behave like a typical woman."

He didn't deny it; Suzu had understood him without question. He trusted her above all others, she was practically there for him all his life and that would never change— he would never allow such a thing to happen anyway.

Kagome looked over at Chiyo who was laughing at some joke she told which obviously aggravated one of the servants. To Kagome, it was a mystery that a woman with such playfulness could have given birth to one as wintry as Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen what really ticked off the people of the estate about her but she wasn't so foolish as to let the woman lull her into a false sense of security.

"Hello Higurashi- sama, h-how is your evening."

Kagome smiled knowing full well who the anxious man was behind her. "Susumu, my friend, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh, very much so…" He turned nervously to the other women. "How are you… enjoying the party?"

Anju, Honoka and Chizuru nodded demurely. They suddenly announced to Kagome that they would come back before leaving Kagome alone with Susumu and Rin.

"Hello, my name is Rin…Are you one of Lord Sesshomaru's new soldiers?" Rin smiled innocently at him.

"That is correct little one." He spoke softly to Rin.

"My, my Chiyo- sama is quite interesting." Kagome started up light conversation.

"Hmm, she is not what I was expecting as my great lord's honorable mother."

Rin smiled. "Chiyo- sama is a mischievous one; at first I didn't like her since she always teased me. I believe that she is not very fond of humans… Since the first time I met her, she asked lord Sesshomaru if he was going to eat me."

"Ah but he wasn't very fond of that question was he, my pet?" Chiyo appeared behind Rin and patted her on the head. "I admit I do not like humans and my son has at least picked that much up from me. But being around this little on has helped me to at least tolerate them."

"However, a Miko is something I don't think my blood can settle with." Chiyo grinned at Kagome.

Kagome realized that this woman was just as much trouble as Sesshomaru—whereas he was too stiff, Chiyo was too open with her thoughts.

"I believe one as great as you can accomplish that much?" Kagome smiled back.

"You speak with such a pretentious little mouth." Chiyo sighed. "So unbecoming, it's a wonder my son has not disposed of you yet."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I get that remark often Lady Chiyo, I tire of answering it."

Chiyo became amused with the woman. She was very rude and had no intentions of trying to assimilate into the royal courtesies. She was a gutsy Miko who seemed unafraid to speak her mind. Chiyo did like strong women but that Miko's tongue would get her in serious trouble and Chiyo would make sure that during Kagome's stay, that she would properly educate her on when to use her tongue.

"Little Miko, you use my name with such casualness as if we have been acquainted for many moons, why?"

"Well that is your birth name — why should I use anything else?" Kagome stated.

"Hmph, such impertinence will get your head severed from your neck." Chiyo said seriously. "A word of advice; do wise to watch your tongue around here. You are a powerful Miko, I am aware, but you lack self- defensive skills and you are still only human in a world full of demons."

Kagome took the advice silently. "I cannot just change my nature as if it was a simple robe. I was born impertinent."

"Do not boast about something that is so very shameful. Your mother should have given you more whippings as a child. You and my son are aggravatingly alike— except I have humbled him and you are unnecessarily brash." Chiyo spoke with disdain.

The woman dared to compare her to Sesshomaru!? Kagome did not consider herself as stubborn as others made her out to be. She would admit that she was a little headstrong, but she knew how to calm down and think rationally.

Kagome decided against speaking and Chiyo noticed this. "Good you have already learned the first step; hold your tongue and realize that you do not need to torture others with your voice."

Chiyo laughed before walking off to socialize with some other servants. Susumu turned his head back to Kagome and noticed her small hands clenched in fists and her teeth ground in frustration.

"Who does she think she is, speaking to me as if I'm some childish brat!? I am a proud woman of eighteen years who has held her own without a problem."

"Higurashi- sama, Lady Chiyo speaks some truth. In the aristocratic world, words must be said with utmost carefulness; one remark has been known to start a war with other lands." He noticed her anger rising and he tried to appease her. "But of course she didn't need to speak so condescendingly!" He rushed out.

Kagome was more upset that the woman had put her in her place and she couldn't say a thing.

"Kagome- san, do not be upset with Lady Chiyo. She says such things because she has good intentions." Rin pleaded.

Kagome calmed down and smiled at Rin. "Okay Rin, I will calm down."

It still didn't stop Kagome from glaring daggers at Chiyo's back. She would show that woman that she was fine just the way she was. Kagome turned away from Chiyo to greet Honoka, Anju and Chizuru and Susumu excused himself from Kagome's presence. They escorted her back to her seat and a few of the servants ran to accommodate any food she may have wanted. It was obvious; however, that Kagome's mood had soured.

Rin sat extremely close next to Kagome and took comfort in Kagome's presence next to her. Sesshomaru sent Suzu away to go and be by Kagome's side. He almost smiled in triumph as he had watched Kagome sit and eat; her table manners were a pure reflection of her anger towards his mother and he relished in the fact that they both met their match in each other. It was an event he had never thought to have witnessed in all the years of his life.

Her body was tense and she forked rice down her throat with her chopsticks out of anger and then tore into the flesh of a roasted pig; yes, Sesshomaru was enjoying the fact that her feathers were ruffled.

He took notice of Rin next to Kagome and the way Rin had snuggled up to Kagome. He was aware that Rin had grown extremely close to Kagome in a short amount of time, despite Kagome being a human. It had shocked him even back when Kagome first arrived to heal Rin from that parasitic vermin.

"Rin, you've barely touched your food." Kagome poked the side of Rin's tummy causing the young girl to giggle.

Rin looked down at the bowl of rice and picked up the bowl before eating the rice but she appeared to be suffering as she ate.

"Lady Rin, is the food not to your liking?" Suzu asked.

"No it's not that… but rather… I just feel a little uncomfortable up here… I always do when we have parties." Rin admitted. "The demons only tolerate me as Lord Sesshomaru's 'pet' and do not like my seat beside him as family; the only demons in here that truly like me is Chiyo- Sama, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

"Lady Rin, I like you." Suzu spoke genuinely.

"In the beginning you were distant from me… But I can tell you like me now." Rin stated.

Kagome looked at Suzu who had a bemused expression her face. Kagome understood how Rin felt; people assumed that children never picked things up but they did and rather well. Kagome pulled Rin into a warm hug and consoled her by rubbing her back.

"Rin I know it will be hard for you to do but you must be strong, do not hold your head down but hold it up out of confidence and respect for yourself. The demons will then realize that you have strength and will not be held down by their petty glances." Kagome said as she rubbed the girl's back.

Rin pushed her face further into Kagome's bosom, feeling fully consoled and happy that she had found a human that was so kind; something she hadn't seen since the death of her family.

"Kagome- san, I'm glad you're here… I hope that you always stay here with Lord Sesshomaru and I." She said softly.

Suzu smiled at the display of affection and she as well secretly hoped that Kagome stayed with them for as long as possible as well; as Kagome had also done something amazing for Suzu without knowing it.

The party went off without a problem. Some of the soldiers became raucous and their state of inebriation caused them to become a little unsightly but it wasn't something to worry about. It had become late in the night and everyone returned back to their rooms after bidding each other a good night.

Near the private wing, was a fully refreshed Kagome in her usual chihaya and her black boots; her face was cleansed of all cosmetics and her hair was pulled back into her simple knot. She leaned over to look in the Koi pond. In her moonlit reflection, she brought her hands up to her face and let her dainty fingertips caress the cheek gingerly and she let out a sigh of disappointment.

Her crystal eyes seemed lighter and appeared more saturated under the moonlight. Her milky face was free of the smooth rice powder that previously coated it and the thin black kohl lines were gone from her eyes. She slowly moved the fingertips down from her cheek to her lips and touched the smooth flesh longingly; she dipped into her chihaya and touched the clamshell of rouge with her other free hand and sighed once more.

The petal pink rouge was gone and washed off in a basin. The colorful kimono was stored away to be cleaned and her hair was tied back, no longer decorated with the kanzashi and coiffed elaborately.

For a short time she had been a normal woman… and in no amount of time such an opportunity was taken from her and she became a Miko once again.

Her hair was flat and lay against her head. Her bangs were straight and lay against her forehead and her knot fell past her waist in a straight manner. She was instantly reminded of Kikyo and felt homesick once more.

"Miko it is late. Why are you still awake?" She heard the cold voice address her.

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Sesshomaru." She did not feel like turning around. "But I can't sleep now when my mind is unsettled."

She heard his footsteps as he retreated and she had expected the man to leave— she was positive that he was not interested in hearing her troubles.

She turned around and her eyes widened— there under the moonlight and on the wooden veranda he sat. His white hair gave off a lustrous silver gleam and blew with the gentle wind as he laid one arm on his knee which was propped on one of the steps and his other arm supported the weight of his body.

She rose from her position by the pond and walked over towards the veranda and stood a distance away from Sesshomaru with a questioning look in her eyes. His gold eyes roamed over to her and she found herself staring at the magenta lines on his eyes before noting the annoyed and stern look in his eyes.

"Miko do not just gander at this one with your eyes, either you sit or you leave."

She wanted to say something snarky but Chiyo- sama's voice echoed in her head and she decided that it wasn't the time for her usual remarks. She sat next to him and hugged her knees into her chest.

"What ails your mind? This Sesshomaru is in a giving mood and will listen."

She looked at him and for once he looked at her as he spoke; not a fleeting glance or the pretentious way he would stick up his nose but rather a genuine interest in her being. She looked back down and took a breath before she spoke.

"I do not know what ails me."

"Do not perceive this one to be so foolish." He spoke. "This one senses your inner pain."

She looked back at him and she spoke albeit softer than before. "I struggle with a weakness that I cannot seem to overcome."

"You are human, it is expected."

"Not in that way Lord Sesshomaru… In the way a woman struggles with problems." She admitted. "The wish a woman has to better one's appearance and partake in the common luxuries of life."

"Do you refer to your livelihood as a Miko?" He asked. "Do you wish to dress out of your chihaya and wear cosmetics and dress your hair?"

"Yes… sort of. I figured that long ago I quelled those feelings but after tonight they seemed to have emerged once more."

"Then you have not fully resolved your feelings; perhaps there is another reason you wished to dress yourself up?" He asked.

"There was… it is something that will never happen… so I have put the idea far from my mind." Kagome spoke sadly.

"What is the reason?"

"A man that I have loved— still love dearly— told me long ago that I did not need such cosmetics… but we have fallen out of contact due to my mistake. I have not seen him since three years ago." She smiled. "He was a rough one, a demon with such a struggle, but he made me feel better and I did the same for him… and I had wanted to dress as a normal woman for him… to let him see me not as a Miko but as a woman."

Sesshomaru felt a little angry at the story. She loved a demon man, a relationship that he could not condone; a relationship that ruined his family. But it wasn't about him, it was about Kagome and her struggle and as she had listened to him the night before he would return the courtesy.

"But he wasn't a full demon… he was a half- demon."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her confession. She fell in love with such an abomination; the idea was sickening and he found himself repulsed by the affair.

"How could you love a half- demon?"

"The same way I could love a human or full demon; that is unconditionally." She said. "I hate one not by race but as an individual."

He almost rolled his eyes— now the woman was beginning to sound like his worthless father.

"What happened to the half- demon?"

"I almost killed him… I do not even know if he is actually still alive but in my heart I wish for his safety."

It would figure that the half- demon was dead. They were an inferior thing that couldn't stand up to much before ultimately meeting their demise.

"You wish to dress like a normal woman for the one you love?" Sesshomaru spoke. "That is foolish —"

She became enraged and was about to tell him off. But he finished his statement and stared directly at her.

"He says he loves you as you are and that is all." He stated simply.

The muscles in her face became relaxed from surprise. Had he actually said something reassuring and— nice to her?

"This one also thinks that while you may appear beautiful when dressed up as a normal woman…" He hesitated. "You look better to this Sesshomaru when you are a Miko; as your true self."

She felt her jaw slacken and open with out of pure shock. "What exactly are you saying Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Miko, this one does not like to repeat himself. I am saying that colorful kimono and cosmetics are not needed by one like you. It is all superficial and you should focus on strengthening yourself."

She covered her mouth with her sleeve and giggled softly. "Lord Sesshomaru, you sound just like him. Your statement sounds very similar to what he told me." She smiled at him.

But she suddenly picked up on what he said to her and she felt the need to ask him about his

"You find me to be attractive? I would have never thought you were one to think so." Kagome spoke plainly.

He was aware that she spoke without interest or flattery that he admitted to finding her attractive. But he still had to make one point clear to her:

"Miko let this one define his statement more clearly; While this Sesshomaru finds you attractive, this Sesshomaru is not attracted to you." He spoke. "This one is not so stubborn that he would not accept the truth as it may be."

He looked away from her and felt no need to indulge her in any more compliments. It wasn't in his nature to be so caring but he figured that she had deserved some of it.

"This one also wants to thank you for comforting Rin…"

She looked up at him. "For comforting Rin? Did you pay us attention during the banquet?"

"Of course; this Sesshomaru cares deeply for Rin. She seems troubled but never confides in this one."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. She could sense the budding compassion in his heart; he truly wasn't that bad of a man. Of course he was rough around the edges and needed to stop being so cold all the time.

"She doesn't wish to bother you with trivial matters. She loves you greatly and wishes never to cause you any trouble." She could sense him asking her a question.

"Whenever you have trouble in understanding Rin, I will be here to help as her caretaker." Kagome announced. "A father must be able to understand his daughter."

"This Sesshomaru did not ask for your help."

"No Lord Sesshomaru, you didn't ask." She smiled at the man.

Sesshomaru made a grunting noise of disapproval. He noticed that she was dozing off and he knew he should have shaken her awake and demanded her to return to her quarters but he couldn't find it in himself to do such a thing to her. He gently picked her up, a slight look of disdain crossing his face. He knew when she woke up she would have considered him an acquaintance and he knew that he also had come to view her in a slightly different light.

But he wouldn't let her get carried away and throw around the word 'friend' so casually.

Because that was a word that Sesshomaru had never believed in—a word that held no meaning to him.

_It had been the usual night in Kaede's village. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha lay under the Goshinboku; wrapped in a lover's embrace. Kagome picked up a sliced apple and fed it to him with her fingertips lightly gracing his chapped lips. He picked up an apple and gently fed it to her as well and the cold of his claws cooled her warm lips._

_Inuyasha smiled at her with his usual cocky smirk before leaning in to kiss her passionately. He let his tongue sweep all across the inside of her mouth sensually and she allowed it wholeheartedly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her flush against his chest and her bottom rested well in the small nook of his lap._

_She found herself unconsciously moving against him and his body felt like it was being lit on fire. She pulled away from him and she blushed deeply._

"_Inuyasha… do you feel the same stirring in your loins when you are with me?" She asked bluntly but still somehow made it sound charming._

_He stroked her cheek and kissed it lightly. His eyes were a smoldering gold color and his arms tensed around the frame of her body._

"_Yes, Kagome I wish to explore it…"_

"_Inuyasha that would be considered a sin; I'm a Miko bound to the laws of the Kami." _

"_But Kagome…"_

"_I know Inuyasha, the feeling is maddening. I have never felt this way before… It is a matter I know almost nothing about as many times I am not allowed to even speak to anyone on the matter of this… It is very rare a Miko gives up her profession." Kagome stated. "She is ridiculed, abandoned and shamed for weakness… I am not even aware of what happens to her spiritual energy."_

_Inuyasha contemplated what Kagome was saying to him. "Well what if we get married? What if you give up your profession and I stay with you always… We could be together forever?"_

"_Inuyasha… are you proposing to me?" She asked. "What about me becoming the greatest Miko that ever lived?"_

"_Kagome to me, you already are the greatest Miko that ever lived…" He blushed as he spoke. "I mean I can only do so much as a half- demon… but with this…" He pointed to the sword at his side. "I swear on my life to protect you Kagome. I love you."_

_Kagome threw herself against his chest and he cuddled her close to him. He sunk his hands into her haori and fondled the plump mound bound in bandages. Kagome released a moan from her mouth and Inuyasha stopped right away._

_Kagome was breathing heavily and she looked back at Inuyasha with a look of embarrassment._

"_Kagome I'm sorry! What did I do wrong?" _

"_It wasn't what you did wrong but… what you did was what I think was right…" She sounded shaky and uncertain._

_Inuyasha laid Kagome on her back and opened her haori and was greeted with the sight of her bound breasts. She was breathing heavily and her judgment was clouded and she felt her body go heavy. Inuyasha looked on nervously at her breasts and her dipped his head and let his tongue roam extra slowly over her breasts. She moaned louder than before and Inuyasha recoiled again._

_She was breathing heavily again and he took a claw and swiped across her bandages and he cut the bandages perfectly revealing perky round breasts and pink hardened nipples. Inuyasha had no idea what to do so he followed his instincts. He licked one and earned a grunt, he sucked it and earned another moan and when he nipped it, Kagome's hands flew to his head and his ears twitched in response._

_She shouldn't have let him do this but curiosity was getting the best of her and she could no longer think rationally. His hand then found its way into her hakama and fondled its way around her womanhood which elicited a violent response from her body. A moan ripped from her throat and Inuyasha felt an odd pulsing in his body._

_His blood was boiling and his veins were on fire. His fangs became elongated and his vision became red with passion. His voice became deep and low, guttural growls made its way from his throat. His senses were heightened and all he could think of was to mount her. _

"_Submit to me…" He said._

_Her eyes opened— she wasn't even aware they closed— and she nearly gasped at the sight of her Inuyasha. His face became sharper and his jaw longer while his fangs protruded out of his mouth. Kagome felt his tongue roughly lick all over her chest and she could think. His cheeks suddenly obtained purple jagged lines across his face and Kagome reached out to touch them. In response, Inuyasha howled loudly._

"_Inuyasha, be quiet." She hissed. "Someone will find us."_

"_Submit to me…" He repeated louder._

_He plunged a finger deep inside of her and she cried out in pain. "Inuyasha stop it, it hurts!"_

"_Submit to me… become my bitch!" He announced loudly._

_His sclera became blood red and his irises turned blue and shaped like ovals. Kagome became afraid, not because of his appearance but rather the fact that his body was just rolling off waves of powerful youki that she had never once sensed before. If he had continued to grow in power then soon Kaede, Kikyo and her grandfather would be alerted._

_He continued his ministrations and Kagome was in between panic and pleasure. Inuyasha was becoming increasingly rough. He picked her up and slammed her against the tree, she cried out in pain. His mouth was latched on to her neck and sucked hard on the flesh; she was crying._

_His elongated fangs hovered over the junction of her neck and shoulder. His fangs began to pierce the skin and Kagome couldn't take it anymore; her hands shone a faint pink and she grabbed onto his shoulders. She held tightly on to his arms and she dug her nails into his flesh._

_An arrow surrounded in the brightest of pink lodged itself in Inuyasha's arm and he howled in pain. He turned around and growled at the threat. His eyes came in contact with Kikyo and her bow and arrow. Behind Kikyo was Kaede with a pair of beads in her hand and Kagome's mother and grandfather who stared at Inuyasha in shock._

_Inuyasha's eyes focused specifically on Kikyo. He was enraged that they tried to pull such an awful trick by creating a Kagome look- alike. He knew the scent of the girl he loved and he wanted the look- alike gone. He advanced on her and jumped but Kagome, fast on her feet, ran forward and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He swiped his claws and everything seemed to flow in slow motion after that._

_Inuyasha's violent facial expression and his awful cry of anger; _

_Kagome's bleeding side and the jagged gash that formed._

_The cries of concern that ripped from Kikyo's mouth and Kaede's grim look._

_Kagome's mother's cries of shock and sadness and her grandfather's angry scream._

"_Inuyasha, how could you!?" She screamed out angrily and tears fell from her crystal eyes._

_Inuyasha came back to his senses when he smelt Kagome's blood on his hands and her tears._

"_I was going to be the greatest Miko! You said you loved me! You proposed to me!" She yelled furiously. "Was that all a lie!?"_

_With an explosion of spiritual power she uncontrollably let out a hoarse cry before piercing Inuyasha in the stomach with a bolt of spiritual energy which left a gaping hole in his torso. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor clutching the gaping hole in his stomach and Kagome was ready to purify him where he knelt._

"_Kagome…"_

_She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was a look she had never seen before—a look that she had never wanted to see in his eyes— fear and betrayal._

_Sadness rooted so deeply in one's eyes that it brought tears just to look at. His eyes became moist and dewy and the gold became iridescent from the amount of moisture pent up in his eyes. Kagome felt all her emotions drain… there was no way to fix this one. Her relationship with him was over. She knew that a love as forbidden as theirs couldn't have ended well but not like that._

"_Inuyasha… I…"_

"_No Kagome, I'm s-sorry." His voice cracked. "I wasn't lying to you …"_

_He got up and hopped from tree to tree. Kikyo wanted to run after him and make him pay for what he did to her cousin but Kaede held Kikyo back from chasing after him. Kikyo looked over at Kagome and felt like crying._

_Her chihaya was a mess; the white haori dirtied with mud and ripped, her red hakama loosened around her waist and her pitiful attempt to shield her exposed womanhood. Her bandages were on the ground and her hair was tousled out of her knot. The blood pouring out of her side was plentiful and if they did not stop the bleeding she would die soon._

_But what hurt Kikyo the most was the look in Kagome's eyes; it was a look of utter despair and heartbreak. She felt awful for her cousin and she knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to bounce back from this as she usually did. _

_Her little cousin had fallen in love and it was taken from her from that unfortunate event called life._

Kagome awoke distraught and her eyes wet; Next to her was Suzu who kneeled next to her with a look of concern gracing her face. She looked up at Suzu through blurry and moist eyes. Her eyes showed pure desperation and Suzu was unaware of how to console Kagome.

"Kagome- sama, I —"

"Suzu!" Kagome launched herself onto Suzu and held her.

Suzu held Kagome's trembling body and felt awful. Kagome had suffered through a night terror and Suzu had no idea on how to make her feel better. She rubbed Kagome's back and did what she knew best. She sang a soft song into Kagome's ear and Kagome felt her body become heavy. The song, it was controlling her with its words and frequencies. Suzu sang calmly with her eyes lidded and she laid Kagome back on the futon.

Words such as "relax" and "be calm" could be heard from Suzu's song and Kagome's body shut down and refused to listen to her. She closed her eyes and let Suzu calm her down.

Kagome re-opened her eyes and they appeared less distraught and more relaxed. She whispered to Suzu.

"Thank you."

"Kagome- sama… what ails you in your sleep?" Suzu took on a worried expression.

"What do you mean? Was I disturbed?"

"No… but, I… the name that you called in your sleep…"

"I spoke in my sleep?"

"Yes you did…" Kagome started to look away from Suzu's eyes.

"Was the name that I called Inuyasha?" She asked.

Suzu didn't speak; the demon that she was in love with—no, still in love with— was that half- demon; The demon that caused their lord more strife than anything in the world.

It was Lord Sesshomaru's younger half- brother, Inuyasha.

"Do you… do you know of that demon's lineage?"

Kagome stopped; why was Suzu so interested in Inuyasha suddenly?

"He's never met his father—and his mother was a human woman." Kagome answered. "Is it important?"

"Is he the one with the brother that you promised to help him attack?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, we made a lot of promises to each other… but I never really found out much about his brother."

Suzu shook her head. "Oh the irony…"

"What was that Suzu?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Nothing of importance Kagome- sama."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha and I ended on awful terms; I haven't been in contact with him since I was of fifteen years Suzu; so I really can't tell you much about him if you are so curious."

"Ah I was just curious about the man who captured the fiery little Miko's heart." Suzu joked half- heartedly.

Kagome pouted playfully before turning back to Suzu. "Whenever I speak of him in detail, the event that caused our fall out always comes back to me."

"Ah, someone has asked you about him?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru actually…" Kagome smiled. "It was nice being able to talk to him… but I am not expecting much change in our relationship."

"Kagome- sama, how did my lord react to the news of your past lover?" Suzu prodded carefully.

"Oh well, he gave me that speech about how half- demons are inferior and abominations and the like."

Suzu realized that the name of the demon did not come up and Suzu decided that it was not her place to tell Sesshomaru about the identity of the half-demon. Although her loyalty to Sesshomaru was strong, she wouldn't disgrace her newly found friendship with Kagome like that.

"Well Kagome- sama, let's get you ready; lady Chiyo has requested your companionship today."

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, she is to accompany you as well. I will be tending to our lord today; so I must ask that you refrain from trying to maim our lady." Suzu joked.

"I shall not make promises that I doubt being able to upkeep." Kagome joked before getting up.

After Kagome bathed and entered the dressing room, she noticed that instead of her usual chihaya there was a colorful kimono and obi in its place but as usual she had to wear the black boots.

"Suzu, where is my chihaya?"

"Lady Chiyo requires you to wear regular women's kimono when she requests your company."

"Oh is that so? Okay I will not fight you."

"Lady Kagome you will make me soon believe that you wish for these colorful kimonos every day."

"Who am I to turn down such lovely clothing, it is simply just not in my nature to be so ungrateful."

She smiled at Suzu charmingly before slipping on all her clothing articles and following Suzu out of the room and onto the path of the private quarters. Kagome chatted lightly with Suzu until she sensed a familiar youki approaching them.

In front of them was the Lord himself in a plain training kimono and hakama. Kagome was amazed that he could make even that look amazing. His hair was tied in a neat bun and he walked with a wooden sword.

"Good morning my lord; you are on your way to train the soldiers?" Suzu asked.

"Good morning Suzu." Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course, if this one was to sit diplomatic all the time, this one's combat skills would wither away and die."

Suzu smiled politely and agreed. Kagome looked at him and he looked back at her expectantly. She opened her mouth and four simple words left her mouth:

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled at him and did a slight bow of the head.

"Good morning Miko." He spoke back to her and met her gaze.

Kagome nearly leapt for joy. He hadn't really used her name but it was a start. He nodded to both of them before continuing his path down the road and ultimately disappearing from her line of vision.

When they reached the private quarters, Suzu stopped in front of a door and Kagome noticed that a sweet, perfume aroma wafted outside of the door and the immense amount of youki that surrounded the area.

"Lady Kagome this is where I shall leave you and join Lord Sesshomaru." Suzu bowed and excused herself.

Kagome stood in front of the door completely dreading the day ahead of her. She slid the door open and walked in the room.

"Girl have you no manners?" Chiyo chastised Kagome. "You are to address your arrival and then enter the quarters."

"Why must I do such a thing if my arrival is already expected?"

Kagome looked at Chiyo with a look of disdain. The woman sat in a rich pile of fur and smoked a pipe which was the source of the perfume smell. Kagome briefly wondered what she happened to be smoking until Chiyo gave her a wave of dismissal with the lacquer decorative fan in her hand and told her to re- enter properly.

"Before you lash your tongue out at me, I will have you know that I do not speak to savage women." She began to ignore Kagome's ranting.

"Lady Chiyo, Rin- sama is now entering." Kagome heard Rin's precious voice from behind her.

Rin slid the door and greeted Kagome happily before kneeling on one of the floor cushions. Chiyo smiled at Rin and looked up at Kagome with a smug expression gracing her face. "'Tis such a pity that a woman of eighteen years refuses to do what a child of eleven years has been taught."

Chiyo returned to ignore Kagome and spoke to Rin as if she wasn't there. Kagome realized that she would have to do as the woman had wished or she would be ignored for the entirety of the day.

Kagome ground her teeth before walking out of the room and closing the door angrily. She stuck her hand in the crevice of the door and mustered up the sweetest voice she could and announced her presence.

"Lady Chiyo, Kagome- sama is now entering." Kagome slid the door and walked in before kneeling.

Rin beamed at Kagome and Kagome felt happy that is until—

"Word of advice, your acting is atrocious. I do not care if you do not like me but you should do a better job at concealing it." Chiyo laughed at Kagome which sparked her ire.

Chiyo inhaled from the pipe and then blew out the sweet smelling smoke. "Do you like it? It is a mix of flowers which have been prepared in the same way tobacco has. It's one of a kind, since I am the only one to order it."

"I do Lady Chiyo." Kagome smiled.

"Good. Because if you didn't; you would have better gotten used to it anyway." Chiyo spoke bluntly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. The woman knew how to kill a moment just like her son. She looked down at Rin who fidgeted nervously.

"What is it that you want to tell us little one?" Chiyo spoke softly.

"I wish to go out into the town today." Rin announced.

Chiyo looked at Rin with amusement and Kagome was shocked.

"What has brought this one on?" Kagome smiled. "Is this your attempt to get stronger?"

"Yes, I wish to become acquainted with people once more." Rin announced. "I do not wish to be afraid anymore."

"Ah good girl." Chiyo smiled.

"Are you positive that you wish to do this? Have you spoken to Lord Sesshomaru about your wishes?" Kagome asked.

"Come now little one, my son is not so important that we must ask him for every little thing." Chiyo smiled. "He tires easily with in my presence so it's not as if he would challenge me anyway. If it is Rin's wishes then he will oblige."

Kagome nodded. "And besides little one, it would do well for you to practice your newly learned manners amongst the uncivilized. Then maybe you'll get an ounce of integrity."

Kagome felt sympathy for Sesshomaru at that moment and dreaded the long day of Chiyo- sama that would slowly drive her insane.

* * *

**So whatcha think is gonna happen the minute Kagome goes back to the town? Kagome seemed a little contradictory in the this chapter talking about patience and wisdom but then she got so short when Chiyo told her off... Lol and so many people kept comparing this person to that person in their heads, this chapter looked like they were all just pointing fingers at each other... So I added some naughty and some fluff... well what I considered fluff lol I did tell you it was coming soon but I mean its Lord Fluffybutt of the West, he's working on it lol he's not completely frozen to love just not romantic... yet =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okaaaayyy... So how many of you want to kill me for lack of updates? See, now if you read Bun In the Oven then you know why I'm late in updating... If you don't read it, allow me to elaborate that for the first time in my 18 years of life, I have obtained a retail job and was rudely awakened to retail hours... not to mention Black Friday... oh the horror! By time Saturday came, I basically collapsed before I got to my bedroom. So updates will be a teensy bit slower than that "whole every Saturday bit"... But it's cool right? **

**However, we have the re-introduction of characters and some "special" fluff at the end... I think this one it legitimate fluff... I think... =D**

* * *

Sesshomaru laid in his futon staring once again at his left hand.

His golden eyes narrowed—He wanted so badly to catch that foolish half- breed and make him submit with that hand.

The same hand he had taken from him those many years ago — Sesshomaru wished for nothing more than to see the shock on that half- breed's face. He would even go far enough to say that he would lick his lips at the sight of his brother's shocked reaction.

He turned over slightly to face the west wall of the spacious room. He let his mind wander to more miniscule things; obsessing over his stupid half- brother wasn't something that he was proud of.

He soon wondered how Rin was faring on her daily trips into the town. It had shocked him greatly to know that Rin strongly desired to be amongst the humans again. He suspected it had to do with the Miko's influence.

The Miko had shown slight, if only slight, improvements in her attitudes and mannerisms. But that little glob of impudence would need a lot more polishing before she became something to boast about.

He had to admit that his mother was an admirable woman for even taking on that stupid human. Sesshomaru couldn't understand how someone as logical as the Miko, or at least he assumed her to be a little wise, could constantly display such buffoonish behavior. He supposed that her sheltered lifestyle was what gave her such an imposing attitude. It was better they fix her aggressive ways before she got killed—by his hands or another impatient noble. It was a taxing task and he could only hope that her stupid actions didn't rub off on Rin.

He figured that slumping around like a purposeless oaf wouldn't put his mind at ease. He rose from his futon and almost as if on cue, Suzu appeared from behind the door that led to his chambers and she bowed to Sesshomaru.

"This one believes he has told you that you do not have to be so formal when addressing him." Sesshomaru spoke in a chastising tone.

Suzu raised her head from her respectful bow and cast her deep midnight irises in his general direction. Reflected in her large expressive eyes were a gentle emotion; an emotion that showed the utmost care and all the fondness that one could possibly hold for one being.

"Yes you have Sesshomaru; of course it is quite hard for me to remember that. I was after all, raised in your household." She spoke fondly.

"Hmph that is correct, ever since this one's father found you during his travels, you have been drilled in the way of formalities and courteous manners." Sesshomaru sighed. "That boorish Miko could learn something from you."

"Only if she is willing; if she remains adamant in her ways, we will only prove to aggravate her into further ungraceful behavior." Suzu smiled. "Maybe Kagome- sama has been stressed? I believe that these days with Lady Chiyo will prove to relax her some?" Suzu spoke with uncertainty.

"If that Miko is to find comfort in being with this one's mother, then she is a peculiar woman for such a feat." Sesshomaru joked.

Suzu smiled before walking up to Sesshomaru and sliding off his sleepwear. The body was pale and perfectly toned; the pure result of rigorous and diligent exercise. She pulled out a simple training haori and a pair of hakama and she draped the haori over his body. She tightened the sash properly and then prepared the hakama. He pulled off his previous sleeping hakama and his strong thighs and legs stood proudly. Left around his waist was but a thin white loincloth that left nothing to the imagination. Suzu helped him slip into his Hakama and she brought over his trademark pair of boots.

As he slipped into his boots, Suzu rose to pin his long locks of white hair into a tight bun. She fastened it with a simple pin and with that final touch, Sesshomaru set off with Suzu following closely behind him.

They walked through the estate, greeting the many demon residents that passed them. He greeted each of them by name, as he was taught to do and continued towards his destination. He soon arrived at his intended area; the spacious dojo in the southern wing.

The sleek hardwood floors let out a soft creak under the weight of his feet and he walked towards the weapon rack. He picked up his most treasured sword; the Bakusaiga.

It was the sword that had performed a miracle for him, a miracle that he held deep in his heart.

He flexed the muscle of his left arm as he picked up the sword. With grace and precision, he drew the sword from its sheath and he stroked the sword softly, looking at the distorted reflection of himself that the fang displayed.

He put the sword down and went to obtain his armor. It was a casual chest plate and a few guards for his torso, legs and arms. Suzu stood in the corner and watched Sesshomaru as he drew the Bakusaiga against an imaginary foe.

Sesshomaru fought with amazing finesse and poise, almost as if doing an exotic kind of dance. He slowly let his mind slip into his past and the times when he was happiest.

_It had been so many moons ago. So many centuries back when he was but a young pup, a pup who knew none of the things that he had been expected to know at his age. But he wasn't daft and he wasn't troubled. He took things at his own pace and he wouldn't be rushed by anyone._

_He stood a good four feet tall and his long hair was brushed back into a ponytail. His gold eyes were much larger but still had its usual coldness about them. He lazed about in the forest near his father's estate and watched as the animals ran about, performing their daily routine._

_He heard his name being called and he was reluctant to return back to the estate. His mother grated his nerves something fierce, especially with her annoying jokes that seemed to attack one's insecurities._

_He decided against going back and decided that if he was to be returned, it would be by force._

_He closed his eyes and lay back against a tree. He smelt the dew in the air and relaxed his mind. _

_However, he became too relaxed as he felt a pebble— no, the object was larger than a pebble— connect with the top of his head and he became enraged._

"_You aren't to get angry with this one; it is your own fault that you could not detect this one's presence." A deep voice boomed. "You slack and that will ultimately be your downfall."_

_Sesshomaru looked up at the figure. The man stood at 7 feet with a powerful build and a strong manly face. His eyes were a warm gold color and his eyelids had exaggerated magenta markings. His jaw was strong and defined and as he spoke, two very large fangs exposed themselves. On his cheeks were very large and jagged blue markings and his incredibly long silver hair was tied up to prevent it from touching the floor._

"_Father, you have come for this Sesshomaru?" He spoke with amusement lacing his voice._

"_Boy, do not speak to this one as if it is playtime." Despite the statement, the man had on a wicked grin._

_Sesshomaru rose from his position and suddenly got into the position of a predator stalking his prey. His father, Inu no Taisho, watched him with a smile on his face and he stayed stone still._

"_Today will be the day that this Sesshomaru will defeat you in battle father." Sesshomaru leapt claws first towards his father._

_The man stood still and Sesshomaru stopped right before his father turned into a blur of white. With extreme control, he whipped his body around and delivered a well executed kick behind him and connected with his father's wrist._

_Inu no Taisho smirked devilishly and flexed the wrist that caught his son's kick and he lunged out to catch his son's foot but Sesshomaru became a blur and he disappeared from his father's grasp and appeared at the bottom of his father's legs and he tossed all his weight into a tackle directed at the back of his legs._

_But the man knew exactly where his son was going and jumped up, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru in the air and the tiny fist shot out and socked the man in his left cheek, which sent the man flying down. Sesshomaru let down his guard and assumed that he had won, not aware of the fluffy mokomoko that wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him down ferociously and slammed him into the soft earth of the forest_

_Sesshomaru cursed lightly as he saw his father stand over him and smile cockily at him._

"_Did this one not just tell you about letting your guard down?" It was a rhetorical question._

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got up from the crater that his body created in the ground and he glared at his father. _

"_This one is impressed however," Inu no Taishou spoke. "You have managed to lay your fist upon this one's face."_

_Sesshomaru looked down. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need your pity…"_

_He felt the stinging sensation of tears well up in his eyes. He hated being weaker than his father— the very man who he wanted to prove his existence to. He lowered his head from his father so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that flowed freely from the corner of his eyes to the swell of his cheeks and drip off of the small jaw._

_He felt a large hand touch his head and pat it roughly. "Son, this one believes that you know he pities no one. He acknowledges the truth."_

_Sesshomaru looked up and his father brushed his tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Now stop being a sore loser."_

_Sesshomaru glared at his father who laughed at him. "Now come on, this one refuses to deal with your mother by his lonesome."_

_Sesshomaru let out a chuckle and grabbed his father's hand as they walked back to the estate._

_He looked up at his father and smiled— he hoped one day to look just like his father, but as it stood, he took more of his mother's genes._

_That was the man he aspired to beat and become— Inu no Taisho— his honorable father._

Suzu watched as Sesshomaru's movements suddenly became stiff and forceful. She looked down sadly, wondering if Sesshomaru could ever come to terms with his father.

Sesshomaru clenched the hilt of the sword tightly— in anger as he thrust the sword forward sharply.

"Is this one not good enough to wield the Tessaiga? Why would you entrust that half- breed mongrel with your most powerful sword?" He spoke to himself, but Suzu could hear him clearly.

"Why was he allowed to cut this Sesshomaru's arm off with your fang!?" His voice rose. "All those days this one watched you with those two swords…"

"The days this Sesshomaru watched you wield the Tessaiga with strength…" Sesshomaru dropped the Bakusaiga. "The Tessaiga was what this one wanted… that was the fang this Sesshomaru wished to inherit."

He walked over to the sheath and put the Bakusaiga away. "Did you care about Inuyasha more than this one?"

He hung up the Bakusaiga on the sword rack and walked out of the dojo and Suzu followed behind him closely. She looked down at her feet and sighed to herself and prayed that Sesshomaru could find peace with his father's decision.

In the village, a shrill scream could be heard for miles and the sound of flesh violently contacting with flesh echoed throughout a teahouse.

"My lord, have you a shred of decency, Houshi- sama!" Two brown eyes glared intensely at the body on the floor.

Miroku was on the floor, with two steaming fresh hand prints forming on both of his cheeks. Sango stood above him and it took all of her might not to step on him. She had no idea of why that man continued to see her despite the many promises of pain she made during their encounters and he never seemed to learn his lesson, prompting her to believe that the man had a death wish.

"Sango- san, I just get so tempted every time I see you." He smiled despite the pain it caused his cheeks. "I'm the innocent one; you shouldn't tempt me if you know what's going to happen."

Sango picked Miroku up by the top of his robes and lifted him so he faced her at eye level.

"Houshi-sama, repeat those words again and I will send you back to the Kami!" Sango spoke angrily.

The owner of the teahouse ran out from the back. She glared at Sango and quickly brushed off Miroku and straightened his robes.

"You gargantuan woman!" The shrill old lady's voice pierced throughout the teahouse. "…If I can even call you a woman; who on earth beats up an honorable customer!?"

Sango looked down angrily and clenched her fists against her sides. "His hands grazed my backside and you wish me to laugh it off like some useless fool?"

"That is what women do! How many men must you beat from my business before you are happy?" The old woman yelled at Sango.

Her shriveled, leathery looking hand rose in the air and she swung hard across Sango's face. Sango did nothing as the woman humiliated her in front of the customers. Her eyes were closed and she appeared as if she was restraining from retaliating back at the owner.

"I will make sure your cheeks are ten times the red you have stained upon many of my customer's cheeks, you vile woman!"

Sango felt the stinging burn from the slaps and she did nothing to halt them. After a few moments, the leathery hand stopped connecting with her cheeks and she curiously peeked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Old woman, I suggest you stop attacking my dearest Sango- san's soft cheeks with that leather strap you call a hand!" Miroku spoke angrily with her wrist in his hand.

The old woman paled. "Of course, if that is what pleases you honorable customer."

Sango stared at Miroku in shock. Why did he stand up for her? Especially when she had done nothing but attack him for his amorous advances.

"Houshi- sama, what are you doing?"

"Sango- san, I don't care how many times you assault me, but as long as it is by the hands of a beautiful woman."

Sango's face fell at his declaration. The man's honor code was clearly misguided, but his heart was in the right place… or so Sango surmised.

"Houshi- sama, I believe you can let go of her wrist." Sango shook her head. "I can handle myself you know; I don't need you to protect me."

"But surely you wished to hit the old woman as she was slapping you. I just assumed I should have stepped in because you would have gotten in trouble if you retaliated, no?" He asked her.

Sango turned around. "Whatever; just keep your hands to yourself next time you see me."

Miroku looked shocked that Sango had let him off so easily. She usually would have gotten a few more hits in on him and beaten him into unconsciousness. But rather than try to analyze the woman's strange behavior, he thanked the Kami for their generous graces and he left.

Sango wanted to honestly beat him within an inch of his life as usual but she turned around so he wouldn't see the thick shade of red that ran from the tip of her nose and across her cheeks to her ears.

"Well aren't you going to clean up this mess?" The old woman asked.

Sango turned around just to see tables got flipped and glasses and earthenware was cracked, shattered or scattered around the floor. Sango became enraged and decided that the next time she saw that monk; he would get a thrashing that he'd never forget.

Kagome, Chiyo and Rin had heard of the commotion that went on in the teahouse. They decided to walk in the direction of the teahouse and see what had truly happened. Kagome walked with her hands folded in her kimono sleeves and Chiyo walked with a fan covering the lower half of her face, most likely hiding her trademark smile.

Rin walked extremely close to Kagome. Her body was tense and she looked as if she was preparing for an attack at any moment. Kagome looked down at Rin and then looked back up to come face to face with a man.

Kagome looked up and she nearly gasped and stopped herself short by bring the kimono sleeve up to her mouth. It was a man she had never assumed to cross paths with since their first meeting.

"Miroku!"

At the sound of his name, he turned his head and came face to face with Kagome. He stopped instantly and stared at her. Chiyo watched on with interest and soon Rin ran over to join Chiyo in watching their interaction.

"Miroku, is it really you?"

Miroku looked at Kagome with a perplexed face. "Um, have we met?"

He looked at Kagome from top to bottom and he began to inspect her as if she was a piece of meat. She became uncomfortable under his gaze and she shielded herself with her arms.

Suddenly, she felt two firm hands caress her backside and lay there comfortably. She felt herself heat up with anger and he looked at her and then he looked into her eyes which seemed to start glowing with rage.

"Oh my Kagome- chan is that you!?" He smiled nervously. "How could I forget such beautiful blue eyes!?"

He smiled apologetically at her and spoke again. "Please excuse me for my indecent actions."

"You know Miroku; I would forgive you, if your hands weren't stroking my bottom as intimately as we speak."

Miroku feigned shock. "Oh my, it's almost as if my hands have a mind of their own!"

Her hand came up and swiped across the already tender flesh and his head turned with the strength of the smack and he removed his hands from her posterior to clutch at his stinging cheek.

"Yes, you are indeed my Kagome- chan." He spoke in a pain stricken voice. "My you've grown into quite the beauty!"

Kagome laughed. "It has been exactly three years since we last spoke hasn't it?"

"Indeed, it has been quite a while!" He looked at her. "Hmm, where is your half- demon lover?"

Chiyo's ears perked up at that one. She didn't know that the Miko had such a previous affair.

"That I do not wish to tell you about or rather I am not ready to speak of it so soon. But the last time I have seen him was exactly three years ago."

Miroku nodded in understanding. Kagome wished nothing more than to walk away with Miroku and catch up on the various things that had happened to them throughout the last three years but with a sharp clearing of the throat, Kagome noticed that Chiyo was becoming impatient.

"Miroku, I wish to converse more with you but I must not keep my lady waiting."

"Your lady?" Miroku turned in the direction of Kagome's gaze and he turned back to face her. "That is a demoness… you serve a demoness now? Have you given up on the Miko livelihood?"

"No, it is nothing of the sort but I cannot explain it to you right now. Hopefully, I shall catch you when I am not accompanied by my lady." Kagome bowed to Miroku out of courtesy before leaving him to join with Chiyo.

Kagome walked over to Chiyo with a displeased look on her face. "Oh my, you're learning rather quickly." Chiyo grinned.

"I only implement what you have taught me because I do not wish to be nagged later on." Kagome spoke curtly.

"Hmm, well you are only learning still so I can't expect too drastic of a change to occur in a woman who has had such a boorish upbringing." Chiyo walked into the teahouse. "I should be shocked that you are friends with a salacious monk but considering it is a woman as weird as you

Kagome learned that she didn't need to comment on everything unnecessarily. It was a force of habit that she had picked up when she had to deal with the unpleasant girls back in Kaede's village. Chiyo's constant annoying nagging of everything she had done over the past days had helped her to rear in her tongue… at least most of the time.

"Come on Rin, we shouldn't keep lady Chiyo waiting." Kagome nearly gagged on her words.

"Okay…" Rin spoke cautiously.

The two girls walked in the teahouse to find out that Chiyo was sitting in one of the back rooms. Kagome and Rin walked in the room and spotted Chiyo sitting by the table. Kagome knelt across from Chiyo and Rin knelt next to the demoness.

The door slid open and Kagome turned her head to spot a very pretty girl walk in with a tray of simple refreshments. Her hair was tied back and she wore a simple kimono with a green skirt covering over it.

"Hello, I hope you three will find your stay pleasurable?" The girl spoke calmly.

"Well that is for us to decide. But I do like the room so far." Chiyo spoke haughtily.

The girl rolled her eyes at the response. "Great, let me know if you need anything."

"Wait a minute young woman… What is your name?" Chiyo suddenly asked.

"My name is Sango, thank you for taking interest in me." Sango spoke barely hiding her foul mood.

Kagome couldn't shake the odd feeling that she got about the girl. There was something about her that seemed a little odd but she let the feeling slide. When Sango left and closed the doors, Chiyo spoke once again.

"Has that woman struck you as an odd one?" Chiyo smirked.

"Well yes, but I decided to leave the feeling alone."

"Well I suppose she wouldn't be dangerous to you… But to me, she would pose a threat."

Kagome looked at her and she wanted to know what Chiyo was getting at. "What are you talking about…?"

Chiyo didn't answer her and Kagome let out an inaudible sigh. "Pardon my words, my lady, but do you mind sharing that information with me?"

"Ah that's much better." Chiyo smirked. "What I mean is, that woman is a taijiya, or rather a Demon slayer."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had never once encountered a taijiya; she had only heard of their fierce strength and how just one of the strongest ones could take out a group of rogue demons by themselves. Kagome never would have expected a woman like Sango to be one of those feared warriors.

"One should never judge by appearances." Chiyo spoke wistfully. "For that can disadvantage you— or hurt you."

Kagome noticed the wistful tone Chiyo took on and she felt that it did not fit the woman at all. She assumed that Chiyo never knew sadness or ever experienced it.

"But anyway, I only wished to bring this to your attention. Be sure to practice such observational skills when nobles are to visit our estate."

Kagome nodded and sipped on her tea. Rin picked up a small confection shyly and Chiyo sat quietly with her fan covering her face as usual. Kagome felt that the mood was somehow tense; she knew that Rin was still getting used to being around humans again so she wouldn't contribute much conversation. However, Chiyo being so quiet…

"Lady Chiyo, I am curious about you, will you entertain my questions?" Kagome asked politely.

Chiyo nodded in approval and surprise. "Of course… I never expected you to be so polite."

Kagome ignore that half- insult and continued with the conversation. "Lady Chiyo, will you tell me about the great Inu no Taishou?"

"You wish to know about my late mate?" Chiyo's eyes narrowed. "Why has that aroused your curiosity?"

"I have meant to ask Lord Sesshomaru about him, but I felt that he would become angry if I was to ask him so suddenly."

Chiyo laughed loudly and then looked back at the Miko. "Your observation skills are actually quite good. You are correct, my stubborn pup would become enraged had you have brought anything up about his father."

Kagome nodded. "Call it woman's intuition."

Chiyo nodded. "Of course, I will tell you he was strong— so very terrifyingly strong— but he was never strong enough to take me on." She laughed obnoxiously.

Kagome nodded in amusement. No being on the planet or in the far plane would be strong enough to take Chiyo on.

"But he had one trait about him that got him in serious trouble— he loved everything and everyone." She spoke wistfully once more.

"Isn't that an amazing trait? To love indiscriminately?" Kagome queried. "It is so hard to find one who will do so."

"Yes— I suppose a human would find that admirable for a personality trait— but demons are not trained that way, they were never meant to be." Chiyo spoke softly. "Because that same trait was the downfall of his life— that trait took him away from me and the one who loved him the most…"

Kagome assumed that she spoke about Sesshomaru.

"I suppose his father's downfall is the reason he keeps his emotions locked up; the Sesshomaru you know now is so much more different than the Sesshomaru back when his father was around."

Kagome tried to picture Sesshomaru with a different personality but her mind only gave her blank results.

"But that is all I will tell you… I believe that talking about my mate brings on a nasty mood; and I am anything but nasty."

Kagome once again exercised the practice of silence.

The sliding door to the room opened and Sango returned with an earthen teapot and refilled the cups with precision.

"Tell me, how is it that you have come to work here?" Kagome asked Sango suddenly.

Sango looked over at Kagome. "Not to be rude, but why do you care?"

"It is just that, you pour tea and deliver refreshments with such a scowl on your face. Most women who work at teahouses usually entertain their customers and act very jovial." Kagome explained. "At least, that is what I have heard in many stories…"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. My approach to business is to get it done with as little complications as possible." She spoke curtly.

"Hmm, but should you be so serious about everything?" Kagome questioned. "You remind me of my cousin…"

Sango looked at Kagome and chuckled. "Believe me; I know how to have fun. But when I have a job, I prefer not to have fun with anything until it is complete."

"Being so rigid will cause you to get wrinkles." Kagome joked.

Sango found the girl's behavior peculiar yet refreshing at the same time. The oddest thing about her was the fact that Sango swore that she knew someone that looked very familiar to her. It bothered her immensely when a detail like that had escaped her but she couldn't help it if she couldn't remember.

"You remind me of someone I've met… but I'm not certain of who it is." Sango looked into Kagome's unusual blue eyes. "Your eyes are so peculiar… I have never met a human with eyes like yours."

"I get that statement a lot… I'm not sure where my eye color came from either. But I do not have ill feelings towards them." Kagome smiled.

Sango bowed and excused herself from the room and Kagome turned back to face Chiyo.

"What business do you suppose she may have here in the Western lands?"

"I don't know? I surely hope she is not foolish enough to take on my son…" Chiyo's eyes showed amusement at the thought. "Taijiya are formidable, but not for a daiyokai like my son."

"She also could have just defected from the livelihood?"

"That is not so simple to do, the Taijiya are an exclusive group of people and if one was to leave the practice, they would be killed so their secrets would stay amongst themselves."

"How do you know all of this Lady Chiyo?"

"Do not be fooled by my youthful beauty, I am much older than I seem, I know of things and I have seen things that many have only dreamed of."

Kagome nodded silently and continued to sip on her tea.

In a forest near the Western Lands, a man with a lean yet firm build floated in a natural spring. His long silver hair floated behind him like strands of silk and his golden eyes scanned the sky above him as his white dog ears twitched occasionally.

He was in an awful mood and ready for a fight. He had no possible way of infiltrating his brother's stupid land; at least not without being caught. It was annoying and he'd rather not go there but something— someone who was important to him was taken in those lands and he wanted her back where she belonged.

"Kagome…" his rough voice breathed out.

The woman that he loved — no, he was still in love with her. She was taken by his brother and he hadn't been there to protect her.

"I've done nothing but bring harm to her… I wasn't fit to be her mate… I'm still not." He spoke softly.

He exhaled sadly. He couldn't even bring himself to face her after those three years.

He wanted to rape her and make her submit. He was going to forcefully mate her as his own, as if she were some common wench.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice screamed out in glee as a small body launched itself from a high distance and crashed into the water and the man's abdomen. The water splashed upwards with a violent noise.

_SPLASH!_

The surface of the spring stayed crystal clear as the water calmed its constant rippling from the sudden weight that plummeted into it. Suddenly, the surface of the water broke and two bodies resurfaced.

The man held on angrily to the little body — which was revealed to be a small boy. He wriggled around vehemently in the arms of the man who plowed his fists into the side of his head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He released a constant cry of pain. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha did not release the young boy from his grasp, despite the repetitive cries for mercy coming from his mouth. Suddenly, the boy became enraged and let out a cry of the words _"Fox Magic!"_

Suddenly, a snake found its way in Inuyasha's hands, instead of the young boy he was throttling and with a violent hiss, the snake sunk its fangs into the webbed skin between Inuyasha's thumb and index finger, causing him to react violently by throwing the snake far away from him and check on his punctured hand.

But the skin hadn't been punctured at all and he heard obnoxious laughter.

"I told you to let go of me, you stupid mutt! But I guess you can't learn unless I beat the sense into you." The boy stood proudly on the bank of the spring.

He had fire red hair that was tied back into a ponytail and emerald green eyes that shone vibrantly as he laughed. His face was small and girlish and his body was tiny; connected to the small of his back was a fluffy tail that swished happily as he laughed. His legs were two tiny, furry fox legs that didn't look strong enough to hold up his body.

"I am the greatest kitsune whoever lived and you dare to anger me?"

"Shippou, you little brat. If I get my hands on your scrawny little ass!" Inuyasha yelled from the spring.

Shippou only laughed harder but before he realized it, the clawed hand grabbed him by the fluffy tail. He yelped in pain and surprise and started to sweat bullets out of nervousness.

"I told you once I get my hands on you…" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

The forest was deathly quiet and he didn't like it. Suddenly, a whip of poison lashed out from the bushes and Inuyasha dodged it quickly. He growled angrily, knowing exactly who that poison whip belonged to.

"What an unpleasant surprise on this one's lands." A monotonous voice called out.

Inuyasha growled louder at the sound of the voice and the figure stepped out from the bushes.

"Sesshomaru." He spat out in disgust.

"How crude. This one is sure he has told you never to forget the 'sama' after his name." He flexed his hand. "How many times must this Sesshomaru beat it into your head?"

Inuyasha let out a string of obscenities and he found himself stepping back. Sesshomaru advanced on his brother and he smiled cruelly.

"Not this time brother, you will come back as this one's prisoner. This Sesshomaru will make sure you know your place under his feet and he will defeat you with his left arm!"

Sesshomaru nearly barked as he lunged forward to grasp Inuyasha by the neck.

Back at the estate, Kagome sat outside the private wing and stared up at the moon. It was crescent shaped just like the Prussian blue crescent on Sesshomaru's forehead. It had been quite some time since she had last had a conversation with the aforementioned Lord of the castle.

During the past few days when she wasn't whisked away by Suzu to accompany Chiyo and take those insufferable etiquette lessons, the most she had seen of Sesshomaru had been nothing more than a brief passing down the corridors of the estate.

She had wished in the beginning to be as far away as possible from the demon during her forced stay. He had done nothing but disrespected her, insulted her and physically attacked her— granted that the last thing was usually her fault — which was something she hated to admit.

But she had sought out his companionship. Ever since that night after the party, she had hoped to speak to him once more. Something about his presence and meeting him during the night consoled her. She knew it was odd, but the man gave her the same feeling she got whenever she spoke to Inuyasha.

Not in the romantic sense; but while those two were worldly apart, they were also very similar. She had supposed it had something to do with the fact that they were both dog demons, seeing as she had never met any others besides Chiyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

She always that the gold of Sesshomaru's eyes would ignite when he was angry, how he would curtly say things not being one to beat around the bush and how he seemed so vulnerable under that tough exterior. He was very similar to Inuyasha and she believed that that was what compelled her to seek his friendship now that they had moved on from trying to kill each other.

So she sat at the private wing and waited for him to return from whatever business he had outside the estate. She was dressed in her usual chihaya and her hair was tied back but the whole outfit suddenly felt foreign to her, she was nearly reluctant to put it back on. Chiyo had wished for her to always wear the woman's kimono in her presence and because of such a wish, it was almost rare that she got to wear the chihaya like she was supposed to.

Sometimes she wondered if it was wise for her to keep rejecting the traditions of the Kami by easily giving in to the temptations of womanhood.

As she dwelled in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the familiar and powerful youki that was approaching her. She let her mind run over trivial matters and became completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Miko, what are you doing up at this hour?" The voice addressed her.

Kagome jumped and brought a hand to her chest as if to tranquilize her rapidly beating heart. She looked up at Sesshomaru and she ended up unconsciously glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru!?" She breathed out painfully.

"Do not speak to this one as if he means to find amusement in scaring your pathetic human heart." He spoke angrily. "You are in front of this Sesshomaru's quarters and if you have no business here, remove your unsightly presence from him immediately."

Kagome felt her glare suddenly become frozen in place. Why on earth had she even really sought him out? She was foolish to believe she was on the verge of forming some kind of camaraderie with the man.

"I only wished to speak with you." She found herself still being polite despite his rude response to her being there.

"For what?" He asked.

"I waited for you because I wished to casually speak with you, is all." She glared at him the whole time she explained herself to him.

His eyes widened by a fraction of an inch, but she had still caught the change in his expression. "You mean to make small talk?"

"Yes, but I see you are not in the mood to entertain my foolish wishes?" She spoke rhetorically.

He walked up the steps and she prepared to remove her body from her seat— until she felt the weight of another ease into a position next to her.

"This one will entertain your wishes for as long as he sees fit." He spoke.

She looked next to her and there he was sitting next to her with no expression on his face. Her mind drew a blank as she realized he was waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Miko, do not tell this one that you wished to have a conversation with no topic?" He lifted a brow.

"Uh… okay then I won't tell you." She joked and he shook his head.

"You are indeed a foolish human…" He spoke calmly.

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru suddenly spoke…

"This one apologizes for lashing out at you earlier." He suddenly said.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"This one lashed out at you angrily before you even opened your mouth to anger him."

Kagome was a little upset that he anticipated her to antagonize him. She nodded and suddenly felt her mouth release words before they processed in her mind.

"You should be sorry; I suffered through so many etiquette lessons with your insufferable mother and all I wanted was a nice, friendly conversation with a sane person, but as soon as he returns I get blamed for something I didn't even do yet." She slapped her hands to her mouth.

He smiled wryly. "This one will overlook your sudden abrasive statement as he understands the insanity that his mother puts many through and apologize for his previous statement once more."

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh at his statement. She looked over at Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but to notice how tense he seemed to be. She suddenly longed to pat his hand in comfort and she knew she would have been over stepping her boundaries, but somehow, she didn't care.

Her small smooth hand stretched out and tentatively patted his large clawed hand. His eyes widened and he retracted his hand and let out a threatening growl.

"What are you trying to do Miko?" He looked at her angrily.

She pouted and huffed out a sigh of aggravation. She knew better than to think he would have just accepted that comfort.

"I was trying to comfort you." She said matter of factly.

"This one does not need your foolish attempts of comfort." He said coldly. "This Sesshomaru does not suffer so much that he needs your consolation."

"…But of course, this foolish Miko doesn't see why she should concern herself with your being." She said mockingly.

He looked back at her and glared. "Now you wish to mock this one?"

"No! Why must I always seem like I want to hurt you? Because I am Miko? Because I am human!?"

"Your kind cannot do anymore damage to this one than the damage that has already been done!" He raised his voice and her eyes widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I do not wish to bring you any harm…" Her voice suddenly softened.

She tried once again and reached out to pat his hand, despite the warning glance he threw at her. She patted it gently and gave it a light stroke before pulling her hand back to her body as so not to upset him while he seemed so… fragile.

"I do not know what my race has done to you… But please know that we are not all cut from the same cloth… many of us carry undesirable traits but some of us seek simple things to keep us happy… like friendship."

Sesshomaru looked down at his left hand— the same hand that she patted. The touch was gentle and he felt an odd sensation grace the nerves under his skin. He soon found himself wishing that she would do it once more; it felt so reassuring and warm. His howling beast suddenly quieted again as it had done once before when she was involved.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I wish of us to become friends… That is my simple wish."

"No Miko." He suddenly brought himself back in his rightful mind. "As this Sesshomaru has told you before— he has no need for friends and he will not stoop so low as to form a friendship with you."

Kagome shook her head and stared back at him. "No being— human or demon— can live without a friend. Even the most solitary of person will need a companion."

"This one has gone many years without a companion— and he can do it now." He scoffed. "Do not view this one as weak."

"I do not view you as weak, but I do view you as a potential comrade." She said to him.

Her blue eyes shone brightly, as if she was challenging him. He met her eyes full on and decided that he would not lose to that foolish girl's ideas.

That girl would not make him become weak like his father.

"Your foolish ideals such as love, friendship and compassion, are what make men weak… This one refuses to go down the same path."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and gave him a large and sincere smile. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am feeling quite tired. I will excuse myself and retire to my chambers."

"This one is tired as well." He said curtly as he got up.

"I shall wish you a good night and a pleasant morning." She smiled once more. "Because that is what a friend does for another friend."

He scowled and turned to face her but she had already started walking towards the main quarters.

He shook his head and slightly wondered what was wrong with that girl. She seemed to love to push his buttons but at the same time, she would become uncharacteristically polite to him and it was a mystery.

He started walking towards his quarters, unaware of the small smile that came to his lips when he thought of that Miko's peculiar actions and words.

* * *

**AHH? What y'all think? Is that fluff or is that fluff? Have you ever done that for realsies though? Like just unconsciously smile and until someone says something you never notice? Like sometimes on the train I might smile unconsciously and either these three things happen: A) I have entertained a kid or baby by smiling, B) Attracted a pervert who feels the need to flirt with me, C) Or I've gotten some odd persistent vendor trying to sell me some useless shit...**

**Out of all those scenarios... A is the best... and B would be cool it it were hot guys that approached me... not the interesting types I always run into, but meh, that's life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and what not!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uh-huh... It's a been awhile... Sorry bout that. I truly hope this hasn't made too many people angry, every time I worked on this chapter... It just came out bleh... so uh I hope this chapter is okay.**

* * *

Two golden colored eyes watched the sunrise solemnly.

A clawed hand clutched desperately at the bloody side that oozed out green corrosive liquid. He looked down and slightly scrunched his nose. The wound was definitely infected — but he had other things to worry about. He left his haori wide open as not to cause any more trouble for the wound. He looked down from the sturdy tree branch on the Goshinboku that he was perched calmly on.

He was angry that he let Sesshomaru easily overpower him in that recent battle, but he couldn't leave Shippou to even try to fend for himself from that heartless brother of his. Sesshomaru would have easily disposed of Shippou to get to him. Inuyasha had only put up the fight with Sesshomaru to look for an opening so he could escape with Shippou; but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him leave with giving him a 'good-bye present.' Inuyasha looked down again at his injured side.

That cursed half- brother of his took everything from him— but there was one thing he wouldn't allow that callous bastard to keep.

"I have brought you something." A cold voice called out from the bottom of the tree.

Inuyasha looked down and rolled his eyes. "I told you I can get whatever I need for myself, Miko."

It was Kagome's cousin, Kikyo. She stood beneath the branch he was perched on. She held a homemade knapsack made of sturdy cloth around her back.

Kikyo looked up at him. "That may be true, but you are still of use to me. I will not have you die just yet."

Inuyasha didn't argue. He knew that woman would always hate him for what he had done to Kagome; and it wasn't like he could blame her, she was justified. However, he wasn't some kind of slave and he wouldn't allow her to speak to him as such.

He jumped down from the branch and landed perfectly on all fours before rising to his full height. He looked at Kikyo angrily and exhaled a noise that sounded like a verbal exclamation that she had never heard before.

"Keh— Listen, I know what I did back then was unacceptable. But don't think for a second that I'll allow you can speak to me in the rude tone you're speaking to me now."

"I don't believe that you fully understand this agreement. The way I speak to you has nothing to do with our deal; you are to bring Kagome back to us and I will not kill you for your sin that you have committed. That was all we stated as the terms."

Inuyasha placed a hand on his side but winced when he touched the infected area. Kikyo spotted the sudden twitch of his eyes, the shiver of his body and the whipping of the dog- like appendages on his head. She grabbed the hand and pulled it away from the area of suspicion. The skin was purple and red and had five nasty scratch marks. She didn't flinch at the sight of the green liquid that occasionally flowed out of the lacerations.

"Hmm, how intriguing; I never knew demons could get infected injuries." Kikyo didn't bat an eye at the injured area.

It unnerved Inuyasha to see that she wasn't affected by the sight— had it been Kagome, she would have fainted from the seeing such an injury.

"Only if certain enzymes block the healing process; and my brother's poison is full of those enzymes. Also, I'm hanyou; certain things will still affect me as if I were a human."

Kikyo nodded. "Well lay against the Goshinboku, I must tend to those wounds at once."

"No deal woman, I feel no need to be used as a tool for you. I'll heal on my own."

Kikyo exerted her spiritual power and Inuyasha suddenly felt a searing pain surround his flesh. "You yourself said you don't know what your brother wants with Kagome— and I refuse to trust any youkai's words." His ears drooped slightly. "You will be at top health so you can bring back my cousin. I trust the taijiya more than you, believe me, but I will not underestimate the strength your brother possesses."

Inuyasha lay against the tree and closed his eyes. Kikyo knelt in front of him and took off the small knapsack that she had been carrying. The contents inside of the cloth were revealed once she lowered it to the ground. Herbs, small jars and a clay container lay on the cloth in front of him. He opened his eyes and nearly covered his nose at the smell of the herbs and whatever was in those jars.

"Relax; it is only anesthetic herbs and healing balms. The smell maybe strong, but its effects are just as potent as the smell." She explained.

She rubbed the balm across the wound, her hands glowed a faint blue as she did. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the balm and the calming effect of her aura. It was strange; he couldn't place his feelings well but this woman stroked something inside of him.

She refueled his memories of Kagome. Her smile and her girlish giggle as well as her soft skin and feather light touches. Soon he found himself comparing and contrasting the women silently in his mind.

Kikyo's words and her tone were acerbic and full of bite; unlike Kagome who let her sassy behavior speak for her rather than the use of cold, straightforward speech. But Kikyo's hands were gentle and her aura calm just like Kagome. The woman was like Kagome yet so different; he had never come across two souls so alike the other but at the same time so very contrasting.

"In that clay container is dried fish and rice. Higurashi- obasan has prepared it for you." Kikyo spoke with distaste.

Kikyo would never understand how her aunt could still treat that hanyou so welcoming despite what he did to her cousin and her aunt's daughter. Kikyo supposed that it just made her aunt a stronger and better woman than she would ever hope for herself to become.

Inuyasha grabbed the container and the chopsticks and began to eat as Kikyo handled his wound. As he ate he let his mind wander back and recollect all the past events that occurred.

_He was perched on a tree far away from the village that he had never returned to since that incident three years ago. His silver hair blew in the wind, much longer than before, his angular face and defined chin was lowered and his golden eyes focused on the steaming water ahead of him._

_It was a natural hot spring; a very common sight in the southern part of Edo. He looked at the steam as it rose from the water. It was a dangerous hot spring as the steam that rose from the water held mysterious properties that seemed to mask any type of aura. But it was for that reason that Inuyasha found the spring so very relaxing. He never had to worry about anyone or anything sensing him._

_He closed his eyes and let his ears fall flat. He had been coming to that spring for the past three years. He had wanted to visit Kagome, he wanted her to forgive him, he wanted to forgive himself and he wanted her back. He wanted her back in his arms and he wanted to be strong enough to protect her from others— and himself. But he had lost his nerves every time and he never returned to the village. He absorbed himself in more pitiful thoughts before his ears perked up out of alarm. He heard a body enter the water but he couldn't see the body. He peered through the thick steam and his eyes picked up on a curvy body; it was no doubt a woman's body._

_He eased himself down from the noise, as not to rouse the woman's attention and he walked a little closer towards the spring. He was able to pick out her long hair and the fact that her skin was milky white, untouched by the sun's rays. He was going to leave but then he felt something strange about that girl. He wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but he picked up spiritual energy rolling off her body in waves. They were clean and gentle— a feeling that he only got from one woman._

"_Kagome?" He felt his mouth speak the name._

_He walked into the spring water and edged his way closer to the girl. Thoughts ran so fast through his mind and couldn't help but to be terrified and elated at the same time._

_What if it was Kagome? What if Kagome still hated me? What if she still loved me as I love her still? Would she trust me again— maybe she'd purify me on the spot?_

_Thoughts of that manner wrack havoc through his mind the closer he got to the woman. He got so close behind her that he found it amazing she had no idea that he was behind her. Soon he began wondering what to say to her and how to start. Then he figured, she would think it strange that he was behind her in a spring as she cleansed her pure and beautiful body. He took a deep breath; without really thinking anything through he began to speak. _

"_Kagome, it's me Inuyasha…" He paused in his speech waiting for Kagome to move but she didn't even turn around._

"_I'm sorry for what happened those three years ago… I wasn't in my right mind, although that isn't really much of an excuse. As a dog demon, my wish to dominate a mate is rather strong— and I had no control of my beast at that age. But this truly isn't an excuse, but rather an explanation."_

_The woman still didn't speak or attempt to acknowledge him, regardless of that fact, he continued to speak. "But I never stopped loving you after what happened. I had always wished that I could take it all back, become human for you or at least full- demon… At least in that state, I would have had better control over myself."_

_The woman turned around and Inuyasha wanted to run far away. It was that woman, from that day; the one who tried to kill him. Her brown eyes were devoid of emotion and her facial expression was as rigid as her body. She didn't speak and she opted to stare at him._

"_Kagome is no longer here— now remove yourself from my presence."_

_Inuyasha glared at the woman. "What do you mean she is no longer here?"_

_She turned to him. "I mean she is gone— she has been taken from us on the orders of some nobleman in the western lands."_

_The air became tense and Inuyasha swore that he saw red._

"…_How long ago?" His gruff voice asked._

"_Some few weeks ago…" Was her curt reply._

_Inuyasha turned away from the woman and tensed his muscles to take off, until he felt something sharp against his neck. He assumed it was the tip of an arrow and he didn't bother to turn around or speak._

"_Where do you think you're going half- breed." She spat out nastily._

"_I'm not just going to stand here and bullshit with you. Kagome is in danger. The Lord of Western Lands is a ruthless man who despises humans… especially human women. If Kagome slips up— he will kill her." Inuyasha explained._

"…_And you know this how?"_

"_The bastard is my brother… and he is much more powerful than me." He said the last part bitterly._

"_You will bring back Kagome in one piece… alive or I will end your existence." She turned around. "Even if she refuses to go with you, tell her Kikyo sent you."_

"_Keh!"_

_And like that he took off for the Western Lands, leaving Kikyo behind in the spring._

That had been the reason that he had tried to sneak into the Western Lands. But Sesshomaru had caught him and with the help of the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru was forced to release him. It had been like that repeatedly and every time he would have to lay low in some small field or in some cave to avoid the Western troops or detection by his brother.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down. Kikyo had applied bandages and herbs to the infected spot. She glared at him angrily and he met her glare head on. Brown dull eyes; unlike the crystal blue that he could drown in.

"Why is this forest named after you?" Kikyo asked him suddenly.

He looked a little shocked at the question. "Because long ago, a man from this village was being attacked by a boar demon. I only wanted food so I took it down; he was so grateful that he spread some kind of farfetched story about me being a protector of the forest and he asked me my name."

Kikyo looked away from him and began to pack up her stuff. "So the villagers began to put down food as exchange for your protection?"

"Yeah, but I never really came this way much, only when I could smell a demon coming near this area."

"How noble of you to help my village." She spoke in a rather ungrateful voice.

"Listen, I helped for the food. I don't think you were aware but not many places accept half- demon spawn." He spat out angrily.

She said nothing and got up from the spot. "I forbid you to leave this area while injured this badly. You will leave in three days; no less than three and no more than three."

Inuyasha became angrier. "You ain't the boss of me wench!"

She ignored him and continued down the path into the village. He turned against the trunk of the Goshinboku and yelled out to her.

"You better keep an eye on Shippou."

He hated that woman and he had no idea of how someone as amazing as Kagome could have possibly been related to that irritatingly dull woman. He realized that the only thing they shared was a face. To him, Kikyo was no more important than a clay pot.

To say that Sesshomaru was annoyed was an understatement. He retired to his study to get some work done and that stupid little kappa wouldn't stop his incessant chattering. It was a wonder that he hadn't done away with the little imp yet, but he figured that even Jaken had his usefulness.

"Jaken, is there a reason that you feel the need to come into this one's quarters and speak incessantly about things that this one could not care less about?"

Jaken suddenly quieted. "Forgive me my lord; I was not aware of my rambling."

"Go and fetch Suzu for this one." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But of course my lord."

Jaken scampered out of the room and Sesshomaru was thankful for the peace that he had originally asked for.

He let his mind wander for a bit and he found that one person seemed to circle his thoughts. That insufferable Miko wormed her way into his personal thoughts and embedded herself into his mind. It had pained him to admit it— while fond was too strong of a word— he found himself keen on finding out more about her.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the door open and close and then the footsteps that followed.

"My Lord, you have requested me?"

Sesshomaru nearly jumped at the sudden sound of Suzu's voice. He looked at her and she tried to poorly conceal a smile. It was obvious that she had picked up on the fact that she had shocked Sesshomaru with her presence.

"Suzu, what can you tell this one about the Miko?"

Suzu's smiled dropped and she adopted a look of surprise. "You wish to know about Higurashi- sama? Would you prefer me to bring her here instead?"

"No, this Sesshomaru will learn all he wants to know from you." He responded curtly.

Suzu looked slightly troubled. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"The small details about her…"

"My lord I am sure that she would be glad to tell you anything you wish to know. She has not told me anymore about herself that she hasn't told anyone else." Suzu lied right through her fangs.

"This one senses your insincerity. It is obvious that she has told you something that you do not wish to share with this Sesshomaru." He spoke plainly.

"I believe that you should really talk normally with her Sesshomaru. There are some things that should not be spoken unless from the lips of the one directly involved." Suzu spoke quietly. "I believe you would know that feeling."

Sesshomaru didn't speak but he told Suzu to fetch Kagome for him. He originally did not want to send for the Miko as it would only put foolish thoughts in her head that he would seek her companionship. He had wondered what secret the Miko held that Suzu wouldn't tell him about, but he had figured that the Miko would have told him soon enough.

He could already smell her walking towards the door of the study and he felt oddly on edge. Her voice called out to him and he told her to enter. She slid the door and walked through the door and knelt on the cushion by one of the tall bookshelves that reached the top of the room. She said nothing to him besides a respectful greeting and he had trouble believing that the girl was acting so graceful.

This also made it harder for him to start the conversation. For as long as he lived, he had never once sought out a person to make a light conversation with. He was unsure of how to start out small talk with someone.

"This one sees that the lessons with this Sesshomaru's mother seem to be paying off?"

"More so or less." She replied respectfully.

"How is Rin?" He searched for another topic.

"She is doing a little better with the humans in the town… at least the children in town. She still doesn't trust the adults much." Kagome replied.

"Ah, this one is impressed with such news."

The conversation had once again fallen to a standstill and it annoyed him greatly.

"Miko, why aren't you pursuing conversation about trivial topics with this one?" Sesshomaru was never one to beat around the bush for long.

Kagome let out a sly smirk. "Why, I only assumed you wish to tell me something of utter importance before shooing this little Miko away."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It would have been wiser for this Sesshomaru to do as you just said." He looked at her. "You were fully aware that this one had not called you with a specific purpose at hand."

"Sesshomaru- sama does not partake in useless small talk." She shot his words back at him.

She was speaking out of place again, but oddly enough, he enjoyed the witty banter this time. Somehow, he had grown accustomed to it and slightly accepted it as the Miko's way of speech; but it wasn't like he would let her know that little fact.

She smiled at him before getting up from the cushion and she casually perused through the study.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru wants to know why you walk aimlessly around his study."

"I believe I wish to look at the literature that you have in your study. They all look so very interesting." She smiled and looked at the many scrolls lined in between the nooks.

Sesshomaru didn't turn to follow her movements. He continued to look on at the documents he had been observing before she came in.

"Ah, you have many classics in here that I have only heard of from my grandfather." She clapped her hands together.

Sesshomaru did not need to turn around in order to recognize that the Miko was gleeful. He turned around to face her and he began to speak.

"Are you trying to tell this one that you can read?" He asked her.

"And write— very well if I may add." She admitted.

"Why would a woman need to know how to read and write?" He asked her. "Much less a Miko? Your kind does not need to read and write scriptures as the monks do."

Kagome looked offended. "Why must a woman not be allowed to better herself? The Kami has created women for a reason, is it hard to believe that we should be equal to our male counterparts?"

"It is believed that women are only made to reproduce and to be the object of man." He told her

Kagome became enraged. "And who deemed that so!? All men do is oppress women because they feel insecure that we are just as equal as they are and slap the Kami's name on their terrible reasoning." She looked at him. "Do you believe in that same ideal?"

He was about to speak but she beat him to it. "But of course you do, all men do—"

"First off Miko, it would do you better to calm yourself— you still speak to this one with respect." He spoke calmly. "Second, whenever did this Sesshomaru say that he agrees with the idea of oppressing a woman? This one's mother is fully educated and has met other women who were educated as well. This Sesshomaru does not dislike you for having knowledge; he is not so petty as to ever feel weak to anyone."

Kagome's anger washed away and in its stead, she donned an expression of humiliation. "Oh… you're right, I am sorry. I guess you were only stating what society believed not what you believed. I didn't mean to jump on you. I believe I made unclear assumptions about you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened about a fraction of an inch. He hadn't been expecting the Miko to actually admit to being wrong or apologize either.

"It's a defense mechanism that I'd built over the years. My grandfather believed in education for all. He taught both my cousins and I about literature and the basic computational skills that was taught to the boys." She explained. "I'd read the classics and enjoyed learning new things until I had to do the Miko training."

She sat down and pulled out a scroll. "Is it alright if I read some of your collection?"

He nodded and spoke. "You did not wish to take on the Miko name?"

"As I have said before, I had only wished to be a normal woman. I was at first ecstatic about becoming a Miko. I had been told so many times that I had inherited my ancestor's, Midoriko, power and that I would be the next legendary Miko." She spoke sadly. "But then I had realized much too late what that had entailed."

"You were not happy to know that you would have access to great power? This one surely will never understand humans." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not— but do not think for a second that what a human craves will differ from what a demon craves." She spoke calmly. "I have met a demon who was lonely and I have met a demon that had wished to just find love and be loved."

"It is foolish wants like those that has killed off many; and believe this one does not wish to follow and suffer at the hands of a pathetic death."

Kagome did not say anything and she ignored what he said and continued to read.

He noticed that the room had fallen into a comfortable silence. He wasn't sure that he had ever felt so comfortable knowing that a human— a Miko no less— was in his personal study and reading quietly. If someone had told his previous self that such a scenario would have happened in the future, he would have killed them for wasting his time.

"Is there any other interesting things about you that this one has not learned?" He said whimsically.

Kagome looked up from the scroll out of surprise. "Well there are probably many things— but there is no need to bore you with mundane things about me."

"Maybe…" Sesshomaru thought about the words that threatened to leave his lips. "Maybe this one wishes to know more about you..."

Kagome nearly dropped the scroll that was in her hands. "If you do not mind my asking, what has brought this on Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This one does mind and he will not answer your question." He said in a rather grumpy tone.

Kagome only smiled gently. "Then that too is fine. I believe that I do not mind sharing anything about myself with you… but I have a condition."

He fought the urge to command her before listening to her request. "And what is it that you expect of this one Miko?"

"Well fine, I request two things."

"Do not become greedy, this one will only allow one request."

"Then I will not share much of anything with you Lord Sesshomaru, as it is my right."

He inhaled deeply and then he exhaled. It possibly could not be that bad, whatever it was that the Miko requested of him. He decided not to be so obstinate and actually listen to her.

"This Sesshomaru sees that his mother has also been teaching you how to irritatingly twist one's arm. What are the two things that you request Miko?"

"Well first thing is first, I request that you call me by my family name." She said.

"That would suggest that this one has established familiarity with you. This Sesshomaru does not agree to those terms." He spoke without much room for negotiation.

"If you will not do it in public, I at least request that you do so whenever we speak casually, such as now."

He nodded to that part. "If that is a simple requirement, this one will acknowledge it." He figured that the next one would be probably harmless.

"I require that you share some information about yourself with me as well."

He nearly snapped the brush in his hand. "Why would you wish to know anything about this Sesshomaru?"

"Because just like how you are curious about me, I too am curious about you."

"You know all you need to know about this Sesshomaru. At least you know what this one will permit you to know about him."

"And how in all of Edo is such a thing fair? If this Miko is to talk to you about something as personal as my life then I at least require something in return." She spoke angrily. "Would you go to a street vendor and purchase his materials while giving him nothing in return? It is essentially the same concept Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her angrily. She still felt the need to challenge him whenever she could and he was positive that that was something that no matter how much training his mother gave her, that was one trait that the Miko would never get rid of.

"This Sesshomaru will only share with you what he feels the need to share at his will." He spoke diplomatically. "This one will not be made uncomfortable or will not submit fully to your demands just because you have pointed out something logically."

Kagome smiled. "Ah that is indeed fair enough. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

He turned around. "It would seem like all your efforts were indeed to make this Sesshomaru as uncomfortable as possible."

Kagome said nothing and only chose to pick back up the scroll and read it, with a small smile gracing her lips.

Back in the village, the sound of skin slapping skin could once again be heard. Sango's hand was pulsing with blood and the palm tinted a slight red.

"Houshi- sama, do you never learn?" Sango looked up at the man who clutched his stinging cheek. "You go around flirting with the many young girls that reside in this town and then you try your amorous advance on me; which all result in the same end!"

The monk clutched his cheek and smiled. "But Sango, you tempt me with your beauty! How can I help it knowing someone like you is so close by me?"

Sango huffed. "I am not your ornamental toy you lecherous monk, I have feelings just like any other woman."

Miroku looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry Sango- san, do you wish for me to only look at you and no other women?"

Sango faltered. Was this man really suggesting that he court her? As tempting as that offer was…

"As tempting as that offer sounds; I am not in this place to be courted by some man. I am here to look for someone and I refuse to become distracted because you feel like whispering sweet words to me. I am not every other woman."

"But Sango- san, my dearest, you are still a woman." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And I feel that you deserve to be treated with some form of gentleness."

Sango blushed and yanked her hand away. "Houshi- sama, please stop."

Miroku smiled and came to embrace her. "But I have not done a simple thing besides tell you what I think."

"We're in public!" Sango hissed remembering what happened all the other times.

"Are you suggesting that you would love me more in private?" Miroku spoke with a lascivious tone.

Sango wanted to deny those accusations, his sultry ways and his soft touches. But she was greedy and she had never been called upon by a man. It called to her body in ways she never felt before and she wished nothing more than to bask in it.

Miroku lifted Sango's chin towards him and he closed in on her lips. She protested against his lips and his hands shamelessly explored her body. Sango almost gave in and was about to throw herself into the kiss passionately until she heard the people around them speak.

"Is that monk fooling around with a common whore?" She heard a voice ask.

"He could at least take her to his quarters if he's going to do something like that." A man spoke with disgust.

"He's going to make this area a wet zone." A man crudely joked.

Sango, upon hearing the ridicule, had enough and swung her hands against Miroku's body until he let her go. He looked at her with a dazed look.

"Sango, what is the matter?"

"I do not want to see you ever again. If I see you, I will kill you. That is a guarantee Houshi- sama. You cannot assume everyone is as wild and as unconventional as you. You're being a nuisance and you are nothing but a worthless lecherous man in monk robes." Sango walked away from Miroku.

Sango ran back to the inn that she had been staying in and entered through the front. She entered her room and there to greet her on the floor was none other than Kirara.

"Kirara, that man… he is very dangerous. I don't know what to do… I barely know him but everything he does seems to get to me." Sango spoke exasperatedly. "He's becoming too attached and I am beginning to enjoy his attentions."

Kirara cocked her head to the side and placed her soft paw on Sango's cheek. Sango smiled at Kirara and started to take off her kimono.

"I have prepared enough. Tonight I shall accomplish the goal and take back the priestess from the Lord of the West."

Kagome had somehow found her way inside Sesshomaru's study, once nightfall hit. She wore nothing but a sleep robe and a pair of boots. She was curled up in a little ball and crouched as close to the lamp as possible. She was reading a classical scroll and realized it was only the first edition and then she wanted to read more.

She had been so engrossed in her reading that she didn't even sense a pair of footsteps approaching the study. Kagome continued her reading until she heard the door slide open. She quickly fixed her position and became very nervous.

"Relax Kagome- san, It is just Rin."

Kagome let out a breath of relief. She didn't really know how Sesshomaru would have taken to seeing her in his personal study without telling him.

"Kagome- san, what are you doing in Sesshomaru- sama's personal study?" Rin questioned.

"I was just reading… what are you doing up at this hour Rin?"

Rin fumbled with her sleeping robe and smiled shyly at Kagome. "I usually wish to talk to someone about various things but I do not wish to pester any of the residents. I usually like to pretend to read the scrolls in here as it is the closest thing I can get to Sesshomaru- sama."

Kagome smiled and opened her arms up to Rin. Rin ran straight into Kagome's arms and made herself comfortable in the little space between Kagome's arms.

"Why don't you just tell Sesshomaru- sama how you feel?"

"Demons and humans crave different things. I have heard Lord Sesshomaru say it to nearly everyone. I do not want to burden the demons and make them less fond of me." Rin spoke. "It isn't hard for me to express myself but it is hard to choose who to do it to."

Kagome nodded. "Rin, do not be fooled, demons and humans wish for the same things. Some demons and even some humans are too proud to say anything for fear that they may be labeled weak."

Rin looked up at Kagome. "Kagome- san, did you have any demon friends?"

"He was a half- demon and we were the best of friends. But we no longer speak." Kagome spoke with a melancholic tone.

Rin sensed that the matter should not have been pressed. She didn't say anything more about the matter and Kagome was secretly grateful.

"Oh, so if I am more open…?" Rin started. "Then Lord Sesshomaru may be open and willing to listen too?"

"Of course Rin, you are his most treasured person. He may never say it to you but he loves you Rin."

Rin smiled and looked pleased with that answer. "I trust you Kagome- san."

Kagome smiled.

Rin began to ask Kagome questions. They were all random questions about her past and her old village.

"Kagome- san, how do feel about here now?"

"Rin, what do you mean?"

"Well in the beginning you looked so sad. You spoke fondly about your old village and you tried so hard to anger Lord Sesshomaru… you didn't like him at all. But now you seem much more calm."

"Well, I admit that I still want to go home. But at the same time, I don't hate here as much as I did initially. I've made new friends, I've been introduced to new things and I've learned to accept this place for what it is."

Rin let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad that you like it here now. It's my home so I'm glad you like it now Kagome- san."

Kagome nodded. "As for Sesshomaru- sama… I cannot say I like him—" Rin's expression faltered but Kagome continued. "But I don't hate him and I respect him more."

Rin beamed. "Our first meeting wasn't exactly welcoming and it forced me out of my element. He was cold, stubborn and quick to violence when he wished to demonstrate his anger… but I've accepted that about him and I wish to learn more about him… maybe even become friends."

Rin looked over at Kagome. "Kagome- san, I believe you can do it. Lord Sesshomaru is so lonely. Even when he doesn't speak, I can see it in his eyes and I believe he just wishes to know more about himself and maybe… someone else to get to know him."

Kagome listened to Rin quietly and nodded.

"Rin, I know that this is sort of out of the blue… but would you like to learn how to read?"

"But of course! I've always wished to express that to Lord Sesshomaru, but…"

Kagome did not need to hear anymore from the young girl and she smiled. Kagome picked up one of the scrolls that she felt was a little more easy to teach Rin from. Rin looked up at Kagome as the elder of the two had unraveled the scroll long enough for both of them to read.

"Rin look, here, this document contains the many sounds of our alphabetical system. I do not want you to focus on the meaning of the reading for I do not expect you to learn that much but rather point out to me what each letter may look like to you." Kagome explained gently.

Rin smiled and nodded in comprehension as she began to point out the symbols and what they looked like to her. Soon many hours passed and the two girls were so engrossed in the learning activity that they had not yet realized that the sun was making its way pass the horizon and peaking through the night sky.

Kagome felt the exhaustion hit her like a punch to the gut— sudden and strong— when she looked down and saw Rin curled up in her arms and snoozing away lightly. Kagome smiled sleepily at the sight and her eyes were becoming heavy and slowly closing, despite the fact that she knew it would not be wise to sleep in Sesshomaru's study; also the fact that he was not aware that they were in there.

Kagome laid down against the surprisingly fluffy floor cushion and decided that within the time span of five minutes, she would be able to wake up and properly put Rin to her bed and prepare herself for the day. It was not in her nature of being a Miko to laze around, regardless of how much sleep that she got. Kagome held Rin close to her body and Rin, despite being asleep, was receptive of the hug; even wrapping her arms around Kagome's torso and snuggling her cheek against her bosom.

Kagome recalled hearing Rin mutter both her name and Sesshomaru's name and Kagome wondered what the little girl could have possibly been dreaming of before dozing off and eventually falling into a deep sleep.

Suzu tended to Sesshomaru early in the morning as she had usually done; a slight expression of worry placed upon her face. Sesshomaru could feel as Suzu dressed him, her mind was elsewhere rather than the task at hand. He grasped her two hands and looked down at her, his eyes narrowing and his mouth upturned into a deep frown.

"Suzu, what is the matter with you? This one notices that you are not as focused as usual." He spoke calmly. "And do not think to lie to this Sesshomaru either."

"Sesshomaru… I just haven't seen Higurashi- sama much at all yesterday and Lady Rin is also missing."

Sesshomaru nodded. "This one is positive that they are still within the estate."

Suzu nodded but then spoke. "But I wonder where they could possibly be?"

Sesshomaru pulled on his outer jacket and left his quarters with Suzu hot on his trail. He could sense that Suzu had become rather fond of the Miko and that she also wished no harm upon Lady Rin either. Sesshomaru sniffed the air lightly and the faintest scent of Kagome caught his interest. It wasn't foul as most humans smelt to him, but he wouldn't say it was the most pleasing scent to his senses.

Followed the trace and it led him to the sliding doors of his study. Normally, he would have been outraged to know that the Miko was in there without his permission, but he was rather relieved that she was in there. But it wasn't as if he would let the foolish woman do whatever she pleased without his admonishment. He slid open the door and found Kagome lying down with Rin. Rin and Kagome was a mess of entangled limbs and mussed up hair. Sesshomaru noticed that there was a scroll tucked under Rin's arm. That scenario struck him as a little funny and he would make sure to question the Miko plenty when he got the chance.

He turned around from the entrance and ordered Suzu to tend to them in his absence. Suzu nodded and walked into the room. Sesshomaru took one last glance at the sleeping duo, before closing the door and getting ready to train his men.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" An irritatingly grating voice called out.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Why must that little kappa always be so loud?

As Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru and hollered the demon's name at the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru swiftly kicked the kappa's chin hard enough to send him up and then repeated the motion on this time kicking his head down on the ground. He growled out of frustration and bared his fangs at the small impish demon.

"Why must you scream this Sesshomaru's name so obnoxiously loud like a filthy, uneducated commoner? Are you not aware of the hour of day?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Forgive me my lord… But I have the most urgent news for you."

Sesshomaru removed his boot from the back of the kappa's head and comically left a boot print on the back of his large head. He rubbed the back of his head and spoke in a voice more appropriate for the area.

"My Lord, a human has breached the security. She is of the Taijiya clan."

"A Taijiya has been foolish enough to try and break into the Western Lands estate?"

"Yes my Lord. The captain of the first division has apprehended her; although she has taken out a number of your patrol guards."

"That is of no importance to this one; this means that they are weak and need more training."

"But of course my lord." Jaken praised the man in front of him.

"Have the guards or the captain gotten anything out of her?"

"No, my lord; she is adamant in not speaking." Jaken reported.

Sesshomaru didn't make any facial expression nor answer Jaken verbally. Jaken picked up on his master's mood and started to explain more of what happened.

"… She is now being held in the stables."

In the stables, chained to a heavy iron ball, Sango was put in the most ignominious position. A bear demon with brute strength pushed down on her neck and made her upper torso touch the ground. Earlier, two of the demons stood at her side and twisted her arms; effortlessly breaking both and rendering them useless. A nasty boar demon bunched up her hair and pulled it back, so that her body lay on the ground— chained and broken— but her head was forcefully lifted up, for her to look straight ahead.

Her neck was strained and her head felt like it could have popped right off her neck if that boar demon had only exerted more strength and pulled her hair back some more. She knew that they were only keeping her alive for interrogative purposes and that they would likely torture her for a while before killing her— at least the time in which they would kill her all depended on the patience of the Western Lord.

"Bitch, you've got a lot of guts prancing your way through this estate and killing our men as if they were common hogs for slaughter." The boar grunted. "I only hope Lord Sesshomaru will publicly destroy your body and leaves us to feed on your remains."

"Spare me your witty little threats, you piglet. Swine like you should never be given voices; all that comes out are the squeals of someone's dinner." Sango laughed in his face.

The oafish boar demon bristled in anger and yanked her head back some more and Sango was afraid her neck wouldn't last under that pressure. Right when she nearly lost consciousness, she heard a smooth voice.

"Goro, release the Taijiya now."

Her face planted in the dirt and hay; and she was also positive that feces had also been in that mix. She mustered all her strength to pick up her dirty face and look at the Western Lord that commanded such power and authority.

"Taijiya, this one will assure you that you will stay here until you speak." Sesshomaru spoke and lifted his clawed hand. "And you will not find this stay pleasant." His hand began to glow a familiar green color.

Sango looked at him with a determined face. She resigned herself to this mission and expected two outcomes. Either the Miko returns or she dies in the process; she never planned to speak a word about her agreement.

And Sango never liked to make new plans.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter... I hope the next chapter's process isn't so ugh... And yay some progression on Kagome and Sesshomaru's lack of relationship, they are now acquaintances whether Sesshomaru admits it or not.**


End file.
